Human or Fairy
by Eunike Yuen
Summary: Chap10 UP!/Cover by Rubisu/Manusia ataupun peri, bagi Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura adalah seorang yang ditakdirkan untuknya. Walaupun mereka berbeda dunia, atau dalam wujud apapun, Sakura tetap gadisnya. Tapi, kadang tidak semua hal berjalan sesuai keinginan. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kau ketahui dalam dunia ini. Tidak selamanya semua akan happy ending./AU/Warning Inside
1. Prologus

**Eunike Yuen Proudly Presents 2011  
>Human or Fairy<strong>

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**  
><strong>Pairing: SasuSaku, SasuIno<strong>

**Genre: Fantasy/Romance/Hurt/Comfort**  
><strong>Rate: T<strong>  
><strong>Warning: OOC, typo(s), misstypo(s), dll.<strong>  
><strong>Summary: Apa kau tahu, ternyata di dunia yang kau tempati masih memiliki banyak misteri... Mahluk-mahluk dalam dongeng itu ada...<strong>

**Mind to RnR, please?**

* * *

><p><strong>Main characters:<strong>

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Sakura Haruno**

**Ino Yamanaka**

**Sai**

**Hinata Hyuuga**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Mikoto Uchiha**

**Tsunade**

**Gaara**

**Matsuri**

**And the others…**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOG<strong>

**HUMAN OR FAIRY**

Kau sepertinya sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau di dunia yang kau tempati ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Mungkin di dalam bayanganmu dunia yang penuh dengan misteri ini seperti dunia yang nyaman, dimana setiap orang yang hidup di dalamnya selalu tentram dan penuh senyum serta kebahagiaan.

Akan tetapi, banyak mahluk yang tidak akan pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya berkeliaran di sekitarmu. Kau mungkin sering mendengar tentang mereka-mereka semua dari orang tuamu melalui dongeng-dongeng singkat yang mereka bacakan saat kau masih kecil. Dongeng pengantar tidurmu...

* * *

><p><strong>HUMAN OR FAIRY<strong>

Jalanan di kota Konoha saat ini sangat sepi. Hanya beberapa orang yang melewatinya. Salah satunya adalah seorang gadis berambut _bubble gum_ tampak sedang mengunyah permen karetnya dengan kasar. Dia mengenakan mantel merah panjang yang menutupi sepuluh senti dibawah lututnya. Rambutnya yang panjang dia ikat tinggi-tinggi. Beberapa kali dia menendang batu-batu kecil yang dilewatinya. Tampaknya hari ini dia sedang _bad mood_.

Sudah kesekian kalinya dia menghela napasnya dan kembali berjalan dengan ogah-ogahan. Sampai dia berhenti di suatu kawasan yang terkesan angker. Gadis itu berdiri di depannya sambil terlihat menimbang-nimbang apakah dia harus masuk kedalam sana atau tidak sama sekali.

Agak lama waktu yang diperlukannya untuk memantapkan pilihannya. Hingga akhirnya dia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya untuk memasuki kawasan angker itu.

Entah apa yang berada di pikiran gadis itu sampai dia berani seorang diri untuk memasuki kawasan aneh tersebut. Apa dia berniat bunuh diri?

Tap Tap Tap

"Aku tahu kau ada di dalam! Keluar dan temui aku sebelum aku berteriak dengan keras." teriak gadis tadi dengan lantang entah pada siapa. Karena tidak ada seorangpun disana. Yang ada hanyalan bangunan bobrok, beberapa batu nisan, dan lain sebagainya. Jangan-jangan ini bukan kompleks tapi bekas rumah seseorang?

Setelah gadis itu berteriak dengan lantang, kini muncul dua mahluk yang hampir menyerupai manusia. Yang satu adalah seorang pria dengan rambut emonya yang berwarna biru dongker. Dia mengenakan jubah hitam yang panjang dan terlihat mengapung di udara? Sedangkan yang satunya lagi adalah seorang gadis yang berambut pirang keemasan panjang yang diikat tinggi di puncak kepalanya. Dia juga mengenakan jubah hitam sama seperti pria tadi. Dan anehnya lagi, dia juga mengapung di udara?

"_Gomen_." kata si pria sambil membuang mukanya ke arah lain.

Wanita berambut _bubble gum _itu hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. "Hanya itu? Hanya itu yang kau katakan setelah membuatku menunggu hampir tiga jam di malam hari ini? Ini sudah jam dua pagi kau tahu?" Dari nada suaranya tampaknya gadis itu sangat marah dan kesal. Suaranya meninggi di akhir kalimat.

"Sakura, jadi kau mau apa?"

Ah, jadi gadis berambut _bubble gum _tadi bernama Sakura. Sakura hanya tersnyum dengan kecut dan dengan cepat gadis itu berbalik dan berjalan untuk meninggalkan tempat aneh itu.

Tapi, tampaknya pria tadi menahannya dengan berdiri dengan cepat di hadapannya. "Kita luruskan secara baik-baik. Kau bisa tinggal disini dulu untuk sementara?" bujuk pria itu dengan sopan.

Gadis pirang yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja dan menonton kini mengangguk setuju sambil menatap Sakura dengan tatapan memohon. "Baiklah. Apa?"

"Sakura-_chan_ tidak marah kan? Tadinya kami benar-benar akan datang. Hanya saja, kaa-san Sasuke-_kun_ mengganggu kami dengan meminta aku dan Sasuke-_kun_ membantunya ini itu. Padahal itu semua sama sekali tidak ada gunanya," cerocos gadis pirang itu sambil mengangguk-angguk mencoba mengingat memori tadi. Berharap Sakura mengerti.

Tapi, tampaknya yang terjadi malah kebalikannya. Sakura malah bertambah kesal dan akan berbalik lagi kalau saja pria yang tadi itu tidak menahan lengannya. "Tidak ada maksud apapun. Percayalah."

"Bagaimana mungkin tidak? Dengan cara seperti itu mungkin saja kedua orang tua kalian akan menjodohkan kalian. Aku mana mungkin bisa...," ucap Sakura dengan lirih. Matanya mulai memanas.

Sasuke—pria berambut biru dongker—kemudian menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Kini mereka berpelukan agak lama sampai gadis pirang itu berdeham-deham kecil yang menyadarkan kedua pasangan tersebut.

"_Gomen_, Ino." gumam Sakura sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Ino, gadis pirang tadi kemudian tersenyum dan berkata, "Kau tahu, kau bisa berubah seperti kami. Kami tinggal mengambil nyawamu dan menyerapnya. Itu saja cukup."

Sakura kini menatap Sasuke dan Ino secara bergantian. "Kau bisa ubah aku?"

Sasuke menggeleng dan menatap Sakura. "Kau tidak akan bahagia kalau hidup dengan cara kami, Sakura. Kami bukan peri. Kami bangsa setan. Kau bersih. Sangat bersih. Tidak akan berubah seperti kami. Kalaupun iya, itu hanya akan menyiksamu saja. Percayalah."

Sakura menggeleng dengan cepat. "Asal aku bersama denganmu. Itu saja cukup bukan? Kita bisa melaluinya bersama-sama bukan? Iya kan?"

"Kurasa tidak. Aku tidak akan setega itu pada gadis yang kucintai."

"Kalau aku memaksamu? Kalau pilihannya hanya itu? Dan kalau aku bisa kotor? Apa semua itu bisa dilakukan?"

Sasuke menghela napas dalam dan menatap Sakura. "Kau hidup dengan baik. Mana mungkin aku tega mengotorimu? Kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari pada aku. Kita tidak akan membicarakannya lagi. Dan Ino..."

Kini Ino sudah menundukan wajahnya dalam dan menatap Sasuke takut-takut. "Iya?"

"Aku akan buat perhitungan padamu."

Ino hanya menngangguk dengan pasrah dan menatap Sakura agar gadis itu tidak melanjutlkan permbicaraan tadi.

"Tidak! Kau akan mengubahku kalau aku kotor bukan? Aku bisa saja kotor kalau aku mau. Akan aku buat aku kotor dan mau tidak amu kau akan mengubahku bukan?" desak Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Sakura... Hiduplah dengan normal. Seandainya pun kau sudah memiliki keluarga yang kau sayangi nanti, aku akan tetap mencintaimu dan mengawasimu dari jauh."

Sakura hanya menatap nanar Sasuke dan akhrinya dia menumpahkan air matanya. Jatuh membasahi pipinya yang ranum. "Aku hanya mau denganmu. Tidak bisakah... Tidak adakah jalan keluar lain? Kalau begitu? Apa artinya selama ini?"

Sasuke muali mendekat ke arah Sakura dan menangkup wajah gadis itu. Kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium gadis itu sekilas. "Seperti yang tadi aku bilang. Kau segalanya bagiku. Kau bahagia, aku pasti akan bahagia juga."

Sakura tidak menjawab dan hanya menangis sambil terus terisak. Sedangkan Ino hanya menatap Sasuke dan Skaura dengan takut-takut. Karena bagaimanapun juga, itu semua adalah kesalahnnya. Kesalahannya karena mengungkit-ngungkit masalah berubah wujud. Ya, bagaimanapun juga, dia kelepasan bicara.

"Sakura..." panggil Ino takut-takut.

Sakura kini sudha menatap Ino dengan tatapan memohon. "Ya benar. Kalau kau tidak mau mengubahku, masih ada Ino. Kau mau bukan? Kau dan aku akan membuat diriku kotor. Setelah itu kau bisa mengubahku."

Ino hanya menggeleng dengan lemas. "Tidak bisa, Sakura. Aku tidak mau membuat Sasuke-_kun_, temanku dari kecil menjadi kecewa dan dendam padaku. Kau lupakan saja masalah ini."

Sakura akhirnya tambah menangis dan segera berlari keluar dari tempat itu tanpa melihat Sasuke maupun Ino untuk mengucapkan salam atau yang lainnya.

.

.

.

"Ini masalah yang gawat! Apa tidak bisa kau menjaga rahasia dalam-dalam?" bentak Sasuke pada sahabatnya, Ino.

Ino hanya terisak dan mengangguk kecil. Tanpa memandang Sasuke sama sekali.

"Sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Bagaimana kalau Sakura nekat melakukan hal itu?"

Kini Ino memberanikan dirinya untuk mengangkat wajahnya. "Kita bisa mengawasinya? Kita kan bisa menghilang?"

Sasuke kini menatap Ino dengan seksama. "Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Mengawasi Sakura-_chan_?" tanyanya takut-takut.

Sasuke kini mengangguk setuju dan langsung melayang pergi entah kemana.

**Ino POV**

Selalu seperti ini. Setiap kali menyangkut soal Sakura kau selalu memarahiku tanpa ampun.

Apa kau sama sekali tidak berpikir kalau aku bisa saja marah dan akhirnya melaporkan semua perbuatanmu pada kaa-_san_ dan tou-_san-_mu?

Andai saja waktu itu kau tidak bertemu dengan Sakura. Kau tidak akan seperti ini...

Apa kau juga tidak tahu kalau aku sudah mencintamu dari dulu? Apa aku hanya sebatas teman kecilmu saja? Tidak bisakah aku mengantikan posisi Sakura?

Apa selamanya akan seperti ini? Aku selalu menyimpan kepedihan setiap kali kau bersama dengan Sakura...

Setiap kau menyentuhnya...

Setiap kau menciumnya...

Setiap kau mengkhawatirkannya...

Setiap kau rindu padanya...

Setiap kau merasa bersalah padanya...

Apa aku juga harus menahan diriku dan berpura-pura tersnyum melihat kalian berdua dan mendukung kalian?

Tidakkan kalian pikir aku juga tersiksa? Kalau aku bisa, aku akan menjerit sekencang-kencangnya di depan kalian...

Tapi, apa setelah itu aku masih dianggap sebagai teman?

Tidak mungkin bukan?

Oh Kami-_sama_... Tolong aku...

**End Ino POV**

Ino kemudian jatuh terduduk dan mulai terisak dengan kencang. Tampaknya dia benar-benar memendam semuanya sendirian...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Area<strong>

**Karena ini prolog, saya pikir pendek juga tidak masalah bukan? *sok ngeles***

**Gimana? Fic saya yang ke-empat ini bagus ngak? Saya harap sih banyak yang suka...**

**Ah, saya mau curcol... Udah lama banget sebenernya saya mau publish fic ini. Tapi, takutnya saya ngak nyambung ke fic ini... Karena bagaimanapun juga, ada dua fic dari saya yang belum saya tuntaskan... Hehehehehehe**

**Tapi, saya juga ngak tega sama fic ini... Saya udah buat chapter satunya dengan semangat... Masa ngak saya publish... Iya kan?**

**So, kalau kalian semua mau fic ini dilanjutkan lagi oleh saya...**

**Berikan reviewnya yaa~ Kritik dan Flame boleh, hanya saja, kalau Flame login ya, kalau ga login, reviewnya saya hapus *smirk***

**Peluk Cium,**

**Eunike Yuen!**


	2. Voglio essere

"Aku ingin hidup seperti _dia _bebas dan dapat berteman dengan siapa saja..."

"Aku ingin seperti _dia_... Mendapatkan cinta dari orang yang aku cintai..."

"Aku ingin seperti _dia _dapat menemani gadis itu disaat apapun..."

"Aku ingin seperti _dia _yang dapat menjadi tumpuannya dalam dunia normal..."

Andai aku bisa bertukar tempat dengannya...

Kami-sama... Dapatkah kau menolongku? Melepaskanku dari jeratan ini?

Dari takdir yang mengikatku...

Dari takdir yang tidak adil untukku?

Aku ingin agar rasa sakit ini menghilang...

Menghilang bagaikan angin...

Mengalir seperti aliran air...

Menipis bagai kabut...

Bisakah kau melepaskan aku?

Aku ingin hidup bersama dengan _dia_...

Bisakah?

Rubahlah aku menjadi aku yang baru...

Aku yang berbeda...

Aku yang kuat...

* * *

><p><strong>Eunike Yuen Proudly Present 2011<br>Human or Fairy**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**  
><strong>Pairing: SasuSaku, SasuIno<strong>

**Genre: Fantasy/Romance/Hurt/Comfort**  
><strong>Rate: T<strong>  
><strong>Warning: AU, All Human, OOC, typo(s), misstypo(s), dll.<strong>  
><strong>Summary: Apa kau tahu, ternyata di dunia yang kau tempati masih memiliki banyak misteri... Mahluk-mahluk dalam dongeng itu ada...<strong>

**Mind to RnR, please?**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura POV<strong>

Dengan langkah malas aku berjalan untuk membuka pintu kamar milikku dan mulai memasuki dapur.

Huh, hari ini dingin sekali. Sekujur tubuhku hampir saja beku kalau aku lupa menyalakan pemanas ruangan di dalam kamarku.

"Nona sudah bangun?"

Aku menengok ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati, pelayan wanita yang paling aku sukai. Karena sikapnya yang baik dan bijak, wajahnya yang cantik dan juga rupawan. Menurutku dia sama sekali tidak cocom menjadi pelayan karena gerak-geriknya lebih mirip bangsawan. "Ya, Hinata-nee. Nee-_san_, bisa siapakan aku sarapan?"

Hinata tersenyum dengan manis dan kemudian dia membungkuk untuk menuju ke dapur menemui juru masak.

.

.

"Sarapan sudah siap, nona."

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya dan kemudian berjalansantai menuju meja makan dan mulai mengiris-iris roti panggang yang menjadi menu sarapan hari ini.

"Umm, Hinata-nee... Boleh aku tahu apa kemarin kaa-_san_ mencariku saat aku tidak ada di rumah?" tanyaku sambil mengunyah roti panggang.

Hinata berjalan mendekat dan mulai berbicara, "Kukira tidak, nona. Tsunade-_sama_ langsung saja pulang dan mengurung diri di dalam kamar dan tadi pagi-pagi sekali dia berangkat ke kantor seperti biasanya."

Aku hanya tersenyum tidak ikhlas dan mengangguk. Nafsu makanku sudah hilang pagi ini. Kaa-san memang selalu seperti itu. Pergi pagi lalu pulang malam. Tidak sedikitpun dia berusaha untuk menanyakan kabar tentang aku atau teman-temanku.

Ya, seandainya aku memiliki teman di sekolah.

Di sekolah aku memang cukup disegani karena kaa-san adalah orang yang menanamkan saham cukup banyak di sekolah. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak memiliki teman. Mereka tidak cocok untukku.

Satu-satunya teman yang aku miliki hanyalah seorang setan yang notabene adalah sahabat dari kekasihku. Dia adalah Ino.

Terkadang aku selalu berpikir kenapa aku tidak bisa diterima dengan baik di dalam lingkungan sekolah. Apakah kalau aku seorang remaja biasa tanpa status apa-apa aku bisa berteman dengan mereka?

Oh Kami-sama... Bisakah kau buat dunia baru untukku? Dunia yang lebih bermakna? Aku bosan dengan dunia yang terlihat seperti memujaku. Bukan menjadikan aku bagian dari mereka semua...

**End Sakura POV**

Di lingkungan sekolah banyak orang-orang berlarian. Tidak hanya yang lelaki. Para gadis juga ikut berlari-larian. Ada yang berteriak histeris untuk memuja para idola mereka, ada yang bercanda sambil berteriak-teriak dan lainnya.

Tapi, lain halnya dengan seorang gadis berambut _soft pink_. Dia hanya tersenyum sambil memandangi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tak lama kemudian dia berjalan meninggalkan koridor sekolah.

Ternyata dia memilih untuk duduk di kursi taman belakang sendirian. Kemudian dia menundukan kepalanya dan menggenggam erat buku kecil seperti _diary_.

"Kalau kau menangis sekarang, mereka malah tidak akan pernah memperhatikanmu."

Gadis itu mendongakan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna semerah darah tengah tersnyum ke arahnya.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Pemuda itu terkekeh dan kemudian mendudukan dirinya di sebelah gadis itu. "Kau tahu, kau sebenarnya bisa saja bergabung bersama mereka. Tapi, nyatanya kau terlalu takut kalau mereka menolakmu. Iya kan? Aku saja, Sa-ku-ra..."

Gadis itu tambah mengeratkan genggamannya pada buku diary miliknya. "Aku bukan takut. Hanya saja..."

"Ya. Hanya saja aku takut mereka tidak menyukaiku," cibir pemuda disebelahnya. "Ikuti aku, setelahnya kau bisa berterima kasih kepadaku," kata pemuda itu sambil menarik lengan Sakura dan mengajaknya menuju koridor sekolah.

"Aku tak akan bilang terima kasih."

Pemuda itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan memutar bola matanya. "Lihat saja nanti!"

Sakura hanya mendengus dan dengan enggan akhirnya dia pasrah diseret-seret oleh pemuda itu.

.

.

"Kyaaaaa~ Gaara-_kun_..."

"Gaara-_kuuunnnn_~"

"Gaara-_senpai_... Kyaaaa~ Dia melihat ke arahkuuu..."

"Aku hampir pingsan dibuatnya... Gaara-_kunnnnn_~"

Sakura hanya mencibir mereka semua yang berteriak mengelilinginya dan pemuda yang dengan seenaknya menyeret-nyeret dia ditengah kerumunan orang-orang ini.

Gaara —pemuda yang menyeret Sakura—dengan senyumnya mulai berbicara kepada para fans girlnya. "Siapa yang mau ke kantin bersama denganku dan Sakura?"

Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya bosan dan dia menggeleng dengan pasrah. Siapa yang mau makan semeja dengannya? Itu hal terkonyol!

Tapi, ternyata dugaannya salah!

Bayak gadis-gadis dari fans Gaara yang mengankat tangannya dengan tinggi-tinggi agar pemuda itu memilihnya.

"Bagaimana? Banyak bukan? Kau bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan mereka!" bisik Gaara di telinga Sakura.

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan dia kembali diseret Gaara lagi menuju ke kantin diikuti segerombolan _fans_ Gaara.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, ada hubungan apa antara Gaara-_kun_ dengan Sakura-_san_?" celetuk seorang gadis berambut oranye sambil menatap Gaara dan Sakura bergantian.

Karena Sakura tidak juga menjawabnya dan malah memilih diam. Akhirnya Gaara mengangkat mulutnya untuk berbicara. "Kami bukan apa-apa. Kami berteman."

"Sakura-san sejak kapan berteman dengan Gaara-_kun_? Kok aku jarang melihat kalian bersama?" celetuk seornag gadis berambut merah semerah darah.

"Aku baru saja tiga puluh menit yang lalu berteman dengan Gaara." Jawab Sakura singkat.

Gaara hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Sakura dan mulai mengunyah ramen miliknya yang masih tersisa.

"Sakura-_san_... Boleh aku menjadi teman Sakura-_san_? Aku sangat kagum degan gaya Sakura-_san_..." tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam pada Sakura sambil malu-malu diikuti oleh anggukan dari yang lainnya.

Sakura kemudian menatap mereka semua dan beralih pada Gaara. Dan akhirnya dia mengangguk dnegan sekilas.

"Kalau begitu, besok kita makan-makan bersama di kantin bagaimana?"

Sakura tersnyum tipis dan mengangguk. Kemudian dia berbalik dan meninggalkan mereka semua.

.

.

**Another Part...**

"Sasuke, kau sudah cukup untuk mencari seornag calon istri. Kalau kau tidak menemukannya... Kaa-_san_ sudah mendapatkan yang cocok untukmu. Kau tahu siapa dia?"

Sasuke tidak menyahut dan tetapi tetap menatap kaa-san dengan sopan.

"Kau sudah kaa-_san_ jodohkan dengan Ino." ucap kaa-sannya dengan gembira.

"Bisakah kaa-_san_ tidak mencampuri urusan pribadiku? Aku sudah menemukannya."

Mikoto hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung dan dia menatap Sasuke dnegan curiga. "Apa maksudmu dengan mengatakan itu?"

"Aku sudah menemukan seseroang yang pantas untukku. Hanya saja. Aku belum tahu pasti dia akan memilihku atau tidak. Karena dia sangat bersih..."

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan bersih itu? Apa dia peri?" tanya Mikoto dengan penasaran.

Sasuke menghela napas dan akhirnya dengan ragu-ragu dia menjawab. "Dia manusia. Hanya kalau dia meninggal nanti... Kurasa akan menjadi peri..."

Seketika itu juga Mikoto menjadi limbung dan dengan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dia akhrinya melesat meninggalkan Sasuke.

_Kumohon maafkan aku, kaa-_san_... Aku tidak bisa kalau bukan dengan Sakura..._

_Kumohon mengertilah..._

.

.

Seorang gadis dengan bosan mulai memandangi pantulan dirinya di depan cermin dia dalam kamarnya. Tak lama kemudian, dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang mulai basah dan akhirnya berbalik meninggalkan cermin tersebut.

Dia kemudian mendekat ke arah lemari pakaiannya dan mulai membukanya. Kemudian dia memilah-milah berbagai macam pakaian yang terdapat disana.

Setelah cukup lama dia memilih, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengenakan baju tangan panjang yang panjangnya selutut berbahan katun yang berwarna putih gading. Terdapat renda-renda di sekeliling lehernya dan bagian bawah gaun.

Kemudian dia berbalik dan mulai mendudukan dirinya diatas kasur. "Apa kalau aku pergi kaa-_san_ akan mencariku?" gumamnya dengan lirih.

Matanya muali memanas lagi. Dengan cepat dia mengusap air matanya yang hampir jatuh tadi dan mulai mengganti pakaiannya dengan gaun itu.

.

"Nona Sakura? Anda mau kemana malam-malam begini? Ini sudah jam sembilan malam." tanya pengasuhnya dengan cemas saat melihat Sakura menuruni anak tangga dengan mengenakan mantel berwarna hitam.

Sakura tersenyum dengan manis dan mulai berkata, "Apa selanjutnya kaa-san akan mencariku setelah aku pergi?"

Pengasuhnya mau tidak mau menundukan kepalanya saat mendengar majikannya berkata demikian. Bagaimana tidak? Setiap kali Sakura pergi dari rumah jam sembilan malam, kaa-sannya hanya menganggap itu hal sepele dan tidak berusaha mencarinya. "Apa nona akan pulang seperti biasanya?"

"Aku tidak tahu... Kuharap aku bisa menemukan hidup baru di luar sana... Tapi, kalau aku kembali... Itu artinya aku tidak menemukan apapun di luar sana..."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sakura mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dan meninggalkan rumahnya. Sedangkan pengasuhnya hanya menatap Sakura dengan cemas.

.

.

"Kau kemari," sapa seorang pemuda dnegan jubah hitamya pada Sakura yang sedang duduk sendirian di bangku taman.

Sakura mengangguk dan mulai menundukan kepalanya dan menangis dalam diam.

"Aku tahu... Mungkin Tsunade-_sama_ sedang mengalami kesulitan di kantornya. Kau tahu kan, semenjak tou-_san_-mu meninggal hanya kaa-_san_-mu yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarga dan menjadi direktur perusahaan milik tou-_san_-mu dulu..."

Sakura akhirnya mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan tanpa menghapus air mata yang menuruni pipinya dengan deras dia menatap pemuda yang mengenakan jubah hitam itu dengan dingin. "Kau tahu, Sasuke-_kun_? Kaa-_san_ tidak peduli padaku! Dia tidak pernah menyakan kabar kalau aku tidak pulang satu hari sekalipun!" ucap gadis itu lirih.

Kini, dihadapan mereka muncul seorang gadis dengan jubah hitam yang sama seperti pemuda itu dari dalam tanah. "Kucari kau dimana-mana, Sasuke! Kau tahu, kaa-_san_-mu mengkhawatirkanmu."

Sasuke yang mendengar penuturan gadis tadi memberikan _deathglare_ pada gadis itu dan kini memandang Sakura dengan cemas. "Sakura?"

Sakura kini mulai mengepalkan tangannya dan akhirnya dia menatap Sasuke. "Kau sangat beruntung. Andai aku seberuntung dirimu!"

Dan setelah itu dia berlari menginggalkan Sasuke dan gadis pirang tadi.

"Apa aku salah ucap?" tanya gadis pirang itu spontan saat melihat Sakura berlari.

Sasuke tidak mengacuhkannya dan mulai melesat mengejar Sakura. Gadis itu kini tertunduk lesu dan muali terjatuh. Badannya bergetar dan terdengar isakan kecil dari mulutnya yang mungil.

"_Hiks_... Apa yang harus aku perbuat... Kami-_sama_... Keluarkan aku dari perasaan ini..."

Yang tanpa disadarinya, seseorang melihat adegan tadi dari mulai gadis itu muncul hingga gadis itu menangis dan tertunduk di bawah.

"Sakit sekali... Kenapa begitu sesak dan memuakan? Aku tidak suka ini..."

"Kenapa kau memberiku kehidupan seperti ini... Tidak bisakah aku menjadi Sakura yang dapat merasakan cinta dari Sasuke? Aku mohon... Keluarkan aku, Kami-sama..."

Dan setelah itu, gadis pirang itu mulai menipis dan akhirnya menghilang dengan sendirinya.

Kini, seorang pemuda berambut merah semerah darah datang menghampiri tempat tersbut dan mulai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Apa dia benar-benar menghilang? Dia bukan manusia ya? Kalau begitu Sakura..."

Dan tanpa berpikir panjang lagi dia mulai berlari untuk mencari Sakura.

.

"Sakuraaaa!"

Grep!

Kini Sasuke sudah berada di saping Sakura sambil mencengkeram tangan milik gadis itu dengan kuat.

"Sakura. Kita bisa mencari jalan keluarnya..."

Sakura dengan cepat menepis tangan Sasuke dan mulai menangis sambil gemetar. "Aku mau mencari hidup baru... Aku tidak akan pulang sampai kaa-_san_ mencariku..."

Sasuke terdiam dan akhirnya dia mengangguk dan mulai menemani gadis itu berjalan-jalan di tengah malam. "Kau tidak keberatan kalau aku menyamarkan tubuhku?"

Sakura mengangguk dengan singkat dan akhirnya Sasuke mulai menyamarkan tubuhnya dan mulai mengambang di samping gadis itu.

Tap Tap Tap

"Sakuraaaa!" teriak seseorang dari belakang.

Dengan cepat Sakura berbalik dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut merah tengah mengatur napasnya dan mulai mendekat ke arahnya. "Gaara?"

Gaara kini muali mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sakura. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pemuda itu dengan khawatir pada Sakura.

Sakura menangguk dan mulai tersenyum. "Tentu aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa memangnya, Gaara?"

"Aku melihat dua sosok mahluk sedang bersama denganmu tadi di taman. Mereka bukan manusia. Mereka… entahlah aku tidak tahu."

Sakura terdiam dan mulai melirik bayangan Sasuke yang agak kasat mata. "Apakah kau serius, Gaara?"

Gaara menangguk yakin. "Aku bahkan melihat dengan jelas mahluk itu mengambang di udara dan menghilang dengan sangat cepat."

Sakura kini sudah sangat takut dan akhirnya dia menggantinya dengan topik lain. "Aaah... Ngomong-ngomong ada keperluan apa kau sendirian malam-malam begini?"

Gaara terdiam beberapa saat dan muali menatap Sakura menyelidik. "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Sakura menggeleng dengan cepat dan mulai berjalan mendahului Gaara diikuti oleh Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Kau harus menjaga jarak dengannya mulai dari sekarang." bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura. Sakura kemudian mengangguk dan akhirnya berbalik menatap Gaara.

"Kau mau pulang bukan?"

Gaara tidak menjawabnya dan malah menatap hal yang lain dengan penasaran. Kemudian dia mulai berjalan mendekat dan kini dia sudah berjarak hanya dua senti dari Sasuke. "Kau siapa?" tanyanya secara langsung pada Sasuke yang padahal sudah menyembunyikan dirinya dengan membuatnya kasat mata.

Mau tidak mau akhirnya Sasuke mengubah dirinya agar mudah dilihat dan menatap Gaara dengan dingin. "Perlukah aku menjawabnya?"

"Ya. Aku tahu kau bukan manusia. Kau ini apa?"

Sasuke mendengus dan mulai menatap Gaara dnegan pandangan meremehkan. "Aku setan. Dan aku juga adalah kekasih dari Sakura."

Sakura menagguk dan muali menatap Gaara dengan datar. "Jadi, apa keperluanmu sampai ingin tahu seperti itu? Sekarang, bisakah kau melupakan kejadian ini? Anggap ini tidak pernah terjadi?"

Gaara menggeleng. "Tidak bisa. Kalau sudah menyangkut tentang Sakura aku tidak akan diam saja. Karena aku sangat mencintaimu." jawabnya dengan tegas.

Sakura tidak terlihat terkejut. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Mereka berdua tidak menampakan emosi sama sekali dan malah menganggap perkataan Gaara barusan hanyalah angin lalu biasa.

"Sakura? Apa kau serius dengan hal ini? Kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari dia. Percayalah padaku!" katanya pada Sakura dengan tegas.

Sakura menggeleng dengan cepat dan mulai berbicara. "Maafkan aku. Tapi, aku hanya menginginkan Sasuke."

Gaara kini tertawa mengejek dan mulai menatap Sakura dengan heran. "Kau hanya menginginkan dia? Tapi, masih ada aku. Aku bisa menjadi lebih baik dari pada dia. Percayalah. Bahkan kau bisa mencobanya padaku dulu."

Sakura menggeleng dan kali ini giliran Sasuke yang berbicara. "Apa kau akan membiarkan gadis yang kau cintai memilih orang lain begitu saja? Kau harus sadar, kau akan berhadapan denganku kalau kau mau memiliki Sakura."

Gaara tidak mengacuhkan Sasuke dan memilih untuk menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan memohon. "Oke, mungkin kau belum menyadarinya. Tapi, kalau kau membutuhkan orang lain. Kau bisa memanggilku, kau tahu? Aku akan selalu ada untukmu."

Dan setelah mengucapkan itu, Gaara berbalik dan meninggalkan Sakura serta Sasuke yang masih berdiri di sana.

Sakura kini menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan takut sekaligus cemas. "Apa kita akan baik-baik saja kesudahannya?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela napasnya dan mulai merangkul gadis itu. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, percayalah kalau aku akan selalu memilihmu. Kau yang paling utama."

Sakura akhirnya tersnyum menganggapinya dan muali melangkah bersama Sasuke menuju ke rumahnya. "Kurasa aku akan pulang. Walaupun kaa-san tidak akan mencariku sama sekali. Hari ini aku sudah cukup bahagia. Untung aku memilikimu."

"Ya. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu." jawab Sasuke.

Dan disanalah mereka. Berjalan berduaan di tengah keheningan malam yang menyengat. Juga hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit. Tapi, mereka tidak kegelapan. Karena cahaya bulan menerangi mereka di tengah-tengah gelapnya malam.

Sungguh romantis bukan?

Ya, paling tidak untuk saat ini keadaan sudah cukup didalam kendali.

Tapi, akankah keadaan tetap seperti ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks to:<strong>

**Rikuzza Nolorexx, Sakura Uchiha Haruno lovely, Laras Lauwira, Silent Reader, Lintan Gaje, Lula, Dei-kun love ME!, Darah, Angeline Uciha Stephen, peri hujan, karikazuka, Miki Yuiki Vessalius, zee konaqii, sakulov, Chini VAN, Tsukiyomi Kumiko, dan kalian semua yang telah membaca tapi tidak mereview...**

**(mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama)**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Area<strong>

**Kyaaaaa~ Saya bener-bener ngak ngerasa ada feel yang bakalan muncul di chapter ini... T^T** **Abis mau gimana ya? Saya aja udah curi-curi waktu buat menyelesaikan fic ini sebelum UTS dimulai... Aaaaaaaaa~**

**Gimana? Udah cukup panjang kah?** **Apa ini masih pendek yaaaaa?** **Ah, semoga saja disini saya tidak memunculkan banyak misstypo untuk kalian semua... Takutnya nanti pada ngira **_**ini**_**. Padahal maksud saya **_**itu**_**.**

**Ah ya... untuk keterangan... Dia yang ada di dalam kalimat yang saya tulis paling akhir itu bukan satu orang. Tetapi banyak orang. Jadi, misalnya saya berbicara ingin menjadi seperti **_**kamu**_**. Dan kamu berbicara ingin seperti **_**saya**_**. Tulisan yang saya cetak miring itu misalnya seperti "dia" di dalam kalimat itu tadi... Maka dari itu saya memberikan tanda kutip yang berarti perkataan seseorang... Jadi bukan unek-unek yang ada di dalam hati... Tapi ucapan yang ngak sengaja terucap gitu... Hah... ya pokoknya begitu deh! Ngerti ngakkk?**

**Balasan review untuk non login:**

**Rikuzza Nolorexx **Makasih banyak... koko... Tapi kayaknya aku yang kalah deh! Iya... kan udah dikasih tahu bakalan ada banyak typo... Maaf yaaaaa! Review lagi? ^^

**Sakura Uchiha Haruno lovely **Ah benarkah? Makasih banyak yaaa~ Iya... ini sudah diupdate kokk! Review lagi? ^^

**Laras Lauwira **Iyaaa~ Saja agajnya bisa memenuhi permintaan yang ini... Review lagi? ^^

**Silent Reader **Oh iyaaaa... Makasih yaaaa~ Review lagi? ^^

**Lintan Gaje **Maaf yaa, Lintan-san... Saya paling tidak bisa membuat fic komedi. Saya lebih suka hurt/comfort. Walaupun saya tidak bisa membuat dengan baik... Review lagi? ^^

**Lula **Makasih... Review lagi? ^^

**Siapapun aku kau tak perlutahu **Iya deeehh~ Berhubung banyak yang review... Tapi, kalau mentok ide saya discontinue tak apa kan? Kalau saya dapat ide baru saya lanjutkan. Tapi, untuk saat ini tidak ada niatan seperti itu. Review lagi? ^^

**Dei-kun love ME! **Bukannya saya melarang adanya request pairing yaaa... Tapi, untuk saat ini saya tidak ada niatan memasukan Deidara dalam fic saya kali ini. Gomen... Review lagi? ^^

**Darah **kyaaaa~ Review lagi? ^^

**peri hujan **Novel apa yaaa? Bolehkah saya tahu judulnya apa? Review lagi? ^^

**karikazuka **Sudah saya balas lewat Facebook. Review lagi? ^^

**zee konaqii **Makasih sudah dibilang bagus... Ah iya, jangan panggil senpai yaaa... Saya takut kamu lebih baik daripada saya... Panggil dengan –san atau –chan saja bagaimana? Review lagi? ^^

**sakulov **Iyaaa... Maish samar-samar yaaaa? Namanya juga prolog... Heheheheheh Rebiew lagi? ^^

**Chini VAN **Makasih, senpai... Hehehehehehehe... Masih ada typo yaaa? Memang sihh... Saya tak punya beta reader sih... *ngeles* Review lagi? ^^

**Maaf yaaa, kalau ada typo dan misstypo bertebaran...**

**Peluk cium,**

**Eunike Yuen!**


	3. Sparire da Te

Tak bisakah kau membuatku bahagia...

Kau telah merengut semua yang aku miliki...

Kini...

Apakah kau akan merengut _dia _juga dariku?

Tidakkah kau berpikir itu sama saja dengan membuatku tersiksa...

Katanya kau mahluk yang paling bijaksana...

Kalau benar seperti itu...

Buktikan padaku...

Beri aku satu kebahagian...

Tapi...

Apakah hal itu mungkin terjadi?

Aku bukan seorang yang baik...

Karena itu aku menjadi seperti ini...

Apa seorang sepertiku masih mampu mendapat kebahagian?

Bantu aku...

Kami-_sama_ yang agung...

Jangan buat aku tersiksa...

* * *

><p><strong>Eunike Yuen Proudly Presents 2011<br>Human or Fairy**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**  
><strong>Pairing: SasuSaku, SasuIno<strong>

**Genre: Fantasy/Romance/Hurt/Comfort**  
><strong>Rate: T<strong>  
><strong>Warning: AU, All Human, OOC, typo(s), misstypo(s), dll.<strong>  
><strong>Summary: Apa kau tahu, ternyata di dunia yang kau tempati masih memiliki banyak misteri... Mahluk-mahluk dalam dongeng itu ada...<strong>

**Mind to RnR, please?**

* * *

><p><strong>Kediaman Sakura<strong>

"Nona Sakura, sarapan sudah siap." panggil Hinata sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura.

Sakura tidak menjawabnya sama sekali. Maka dia mencobanya sekali lagi.

Tok Tok Tok

"Nona Sakura... Sarapan sudah siap."

Hening...

Dengan perlahan akhirnya Hinata mencoba untuk memasuki kamar milik Sakura.

**Cklek**

Hinata mulai mencari Sakura ke setiap sudut. Bahkan kamar mandi pun sudah dia periksa. Tapi nihil! Sakura tidak ada di mana pun. Gadis itu menghilang. Padahal tadi malam jelas-jelas dia pulang ke rumah sekitar jam sebelas malam.

Dengan perasaan takut dan cemas Hinata mulai menutup pintu kamar dan berjalan menuju ke luar.

.

.

"Kau kabur dari rumah _lagi_?"

Sakura tersentak mendengarnya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke samping mencari sumber suara. "Gaara? Sedang apa kau di tempat ini? Tidak sekolah?"

Gaara menggeleng dan dia mulai berjalan dan mendudukan dirinya di samping Sakura yang saat ini tengah duduk di kursi taman. "Mana kekasihmu itu? Dia juga ada disini?" tanya Gaara dengan dingin dan cuek.

"Jangan panggil Sasuke dengan nada tak karuan seperti itu." tegur Sakura.

Gaara tidak menanggapinya dan mulai menatap Sakura. "Kau kabur lagi? Apa sebegitu banyaknya masalah yang menimpamu sampai kau kabur terus-terusan?"

Sakura mengernyit tidak suka. _Terus-terusan? Memangnya Gaara pernah melihatku kabur selain kemarin? _

Seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sakura Gaara dengan cepat menambahkan. "Aku hanya menebak saja. Tapi, tebakanku benar kan?"

Sakura dengan cepat membuang mukanya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Gaara. "Kau menyebalkan. Sok tahu!" gumam gadis itu perlahan.

.

.

"_Kau yakin Sakura benar-benar hilang?"_

"I—iya, Tsunade-_sama_... Saya sudah memeriksa seisi rumah dan mencari nona. Tapi nona tidak ditemukan." jawab Hinata takut-takut.

"_Haaahhh~ Sudahlah. Kabari lagi aku kalau kau sudah menemukan dia."_

"B—baik, Tsunade-_sama_..."

**Tlap**

"Bagaimana ini? Nona Sakura... semoga kau baik-baik saja..."

.

.

Sososk berambut pirang bermata _aquamarine_ tampak sedang memandangi sebuah foto yang berbingkai. Matanya menatap foto itu dengan nanar. Berulang kali dia berusaha untuk menghapus air mata yang mengalir jatuh dari sudut matanya.

Tak lama kemudian ada yang menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. "Nona Ino... Kau dipanggil oleh Mikoto-_sama_."

Ino mengangguk tanpa menatap orang yang sedang memanggilnya. Kemudian dia bangkit dan meletakan foto itu di atas meja kusam yang sudah lama tidak diurus lagi. Di dalam foto itu terdapat seorang gadis berusia tujuh tahunan bersama dengan seorang pria yang sudah dewasa tengah tersenyum dnegan ceria sambil mengangkat sebuah plastik bening yang berisikan ikan.

"Aku rindu tou-_san_... Seandainya tou-_san_ tidak ke dunia peri, aku takkan kehilangan tou-_san_..." gumam Ino dengan lirih.

Dan detik berikutnya dia sudah melesat menembus pintu untuk menghampiri Mikoto.

.

.

"Anda memanggil saya, Mikoto ba-_san_?" tanya Ino pada seorang wanita yang saat ini tengah memandang ke luar jendela.

Mikoto berbalik dan mendapati Ino berada di belakangnya. Dengan cepat dia tersenyum dan melesat hingga ke sebelah gadis pirang itu. "Ada yang mau dibicarakan padamu."

Ino menatap Mikoto dengan penasaran. "Apa ini tentang Sasuke-_kun_?"

Mikoto mengangguk. Dengan cepat dia memegang kedua pundak milik Ino dan menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan simpati. "Kau tenang saja. Bagaimanapun sudah ditakdirkan kalau Sasuke akan bersama denganmu. Aku akan menghancurkan setiap mahluk manapun yang akan membuat Sasuke berpaling darimu. Termasuk kekasih Sasuke saat ini."

Kini Ino menatap Mikoto dengan perasaan ngeri. Bagaimana mungkin dia akan menyetujui hal ini? Sakura adalah temannya. Walaupun gadis itu juga merupakan rivalnya. Tetapi Sasuke pasti akan membencinya kalau sampai Sakura terluka karena dia. Maka dengan cepat Ino menggeleng. "Ku harap kita bisa mendiskusikannya terlebih dahulu dengan Sasuke-kun."

"Tapi... Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu?"

Ino tersenyum pahit. "Kurasa kaa-_san_ akan mengerti. Aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, jadi kupikir hidupku juga ada di dalam tanganku. Aku… tidak apa-apa." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Ino melesat dan meninggalkan Mikoto yang masih menatap kepergian gadis itu dengan heran.

"Kau mencintai Sasuke sampai sedalam itu..." gumam Mikoto lirih. "Kurasa kau yang terbaik. Baiklah, aku akan meminta Sasuke menyetujuinya. Bagaimanapun caranya."

.

.

Seorang gadis dengan gaun putih gadingnya tengah berjalan menyusuri pinggiran kota sendirian. Rambutnya yang panjang berkibar tertiup angin yang berhembus di dalam kota itu. Tatapannya tampak menjelajahi seisi kota dengan penuh semangat. Tak jauh dari gadis itu, seorang pemuda dengan seragam sekolahnya tengah membuntuti gadis itu.

Tapi sayangnya, gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyadari adanya seseorang yang tengah mengikutinya. Dia masih saja asik dengan pikirannya.

"Sakura..."

Dengan refleks gadis itu menoleh dan mencari-cari sumber suara yang memanggil namanya tadi. Hingga dia menemukan sekelebat bayangan di dekat gang kecil di samping sebuah kedai es krim. Sambil tersenyum gadis itu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ke gang kecil itu.

"Kau dengan cepat dapat mengenali suaraku dimanapun ya?" kekeh seorang pemuda yang kini mulai menampakan wujudnya di depan gadis itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum dengan sumringah. Dan detik berikutnya dia sudah memeluk pemuda di hadapannya itu. Pemuda itu tidak berontak dan malah membalas pelukan dari gadis itu. "Kau dari mana saja? Aku kesepian...," gumam gadis itu pelan.

Pemuda itu kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Ada keperluan sedikit."

Sakura mengangguk dan kemudian mereka kembali melanjutkan pelukan mereka. Yang tanpa mereka sadari seornag pemuda tengah mengepalkan tangannya sambil melihat adegan tersebut dengan kesal. "Aku akan membuat kau sengsara. Karena bukan kau saja yang bukan manusia."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, pemuda itu berbalik dan meninggalkan kedua insan yang tengah berpelukan dengan mesra itu.

.

"Kau kabur lagi? Karena apa? Kau kangen padaku ya?" goda Sasuke pada Sakura sambil tersenyum jahil.

Sakura hanya nyengir dan menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kemudian dia menunduk kebawah dan menatap jalan yang sedang dilewatinya. "Apa kita bisa terus bersama? Aku takut kalau ternyata ini hanya hal yang sia-sia...," gumam gadis itu lirih.

Sasuke kemudian melesat hingga ke depan Sakura dan dengan cepat merengkuh wajah gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Sakura tidak menjawab. Dia terdiam dan detik berikutnya dia sudah meneteskan air mata. "Aku hanya takut... Kita berbeda..."

"Seperti apapun kau... Aku akan tetap mencintaimu... Sekalipun kau menjadi monster yang buruk rupa... Itu tidak akan pernah berubah..."

"Kau yakin?"

Sasuke mengangguk dengan mantap. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua berpelukan kembali di tengah jalan. "Kau prioritas utamaku..." kata Sasuke sambil mengusap-usap kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

Belum lama mereka berpelukan, Sasuke sudah hilang entah kemana. Kini tinggal Sakura seorang diri. Gadis itu kemudian menghela napas dan tersenyum hangat. "Kuharap kau tidak menghilang seperti ini lagi..."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sakura kembali berjalan sambil disadari olehnya kalau dia kini sedang diikuti oleh beberapa mahluk dari belakangnya.

.

.

"Kenapa kaa-_san_ menyeretku dengan paksa?" bentak Sasuke pada kaa-_san_-nya yang kini menatapnya dengan intens.

Mikoto mengela napas dan mulai mendekati Sasuke. "Kau akan menikah dengan Ino besok."

Kini Sasuke tengah menatap Ino dengan sorot mata penuh kebencian. "A—apa? Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau merayu kaa-_san_ heh?" tanyanya sambil merendahkan Ino.

Ino hanya menatap Sasuke dengan perasaan penuh bersalah. "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apapun... Sungguh!"

"Hah! Masih mau menipuku? Aku takkan tertipu. Tega sekali kau..."

Ino hanya menunduk dan bahunya kini tengah bergetar. Tidak tega melihat keadaan Ino yang dalam posisi terjepit, Mikoto kini menatap Sasuke dan berbicara, "Kau mempacari _seseorang yang merupakan musuh alami dari kita_? Kau ini gila? Kalau sampai ada yang tahu kau bisa dibunuh!"

Sasuke kini mengalihkan perhatiannya yang tadi dia berikan kepada Ino dan menatap kaa-_san-_nya dengan bingung. "Apa maksud kaa-_san_?"

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu, Sasuke! Kaa-_san_ tahu kau memacari seorang manusia yang jelas-jelas adalah makanan bagi kita. Kita akan mengambil nyawa setiap manusia bukan? Kau harus menikahi Ino supaya masalah ini tidak panjang."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. "Ini demi siapa sih? Aku atau kaa-_san_? Kalau kaa-_san _mau balas budi kaa-_san _dengan keluarga Yamanaka... Kaa-_san _ganti marga saja menjadi Yamanaka."

**PLAK!**

Mikoto yang sama sekali tidak pernah menggunakan kekerasan kini menampar putra semata wayangnya dengan tangannya sendiri. "Jaga ucapanmu!"

Sasuke mendengus bosan dan menatap Ino. "Lalu... Bagaimana dengan Sakura, heh? Kau sahabatnya bukan?"

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya tidak tahu dan menatap Mikoto dengan takut-takut. Seakan mengerti, Mikoto kini menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Tentu saja kau harus meninggalkannya. Kalau tidak, kaa-_san_ akan mengambil nyawanya dan melakukan ritual _itu_."

Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu langsung bergegas untuk keluar mencari Sakura. Tapi, hal itu diurungkannya begitu melihat Sakura kini sedang dalam dekapan seseorang. Gaara.

"Kaa-_san_ memintanya agar menjadikan Sakura sebagai jaminannya. Bagaimana Sasuke?"

Sasuke berbalik dan melesat hingga berhadapan dengan kaa-_san_-nya. "Sakura prioritas utamaku. Tidak ada yang bisa menyakitinya," kata Sasuke penuh penekanan.

Mikoto tersenyum lebar dan memberikan kode pada Gaara agar melesat dan berdiri disampingnya. "Gaara juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama. Dia setengah setan..."

Sontak Sasuke kini mengarahkan padangannya pada Gaara dan kemudian memandangi Sakura. "Kau akan melakukan itu padanya?"

Gaara tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Kalau dia tidak bisa bersamaku. Lebih baik dia mati."

Sasuke kini mulai marah dan kemudian menatap Ino dengan dingin. "Kau akan tahu akibatnya!"

Setelah dia mengucapkan hal itu dia melesat pergi dan meninggalkan Mikoto yang menatapnya marah dan Ino yang ketakutan.

"Kau akan sengsara, Uchiha Sasuke..."

.

.

"Nggghhh~ Dimana ini?"

Seorang gadis berambut serupa dengan _bubble gum _kini tengah mengeliat untuk merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Kemudian dia menatap ruangan tempat dia ditinggalkan setelah dipukul hingga pingsan.

Gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengenali tempat dia ditinggalkan. Untuk mengurangi rasa penasarannya dia membuka kenop pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci dan berjalan dengan santainya menyusuri tempat tidak dikenal itu.

Beberapa kali dia tersesat dan kembali lagi ke tempat yang sama. Tetapi hal itu tidak membuatnya patah semangat dan tetap menyusuri tempat aneh itu. Tempat gelap yang memiliki banyak lorong-lorong... Dan lagi tempat ini banyak tertimbun debu. Terlihat kalau sudah lama tidak pernah dibersihkan.

Sampai dia melihat sebuah pintu yang ukurannya lebih besar dari yang lainnya. Dengan rasa penuh penasaran dia mendekati pintu tersebut dan mencoba untuk membukanya.

**Cklek.**

Kini dia bisa melihat ada tiga sosok mahluk dengan jubah hitam panjangnya tengah beradu mulut. Dua dari tiga orang tersebut adalah Sasuke dan Ino.

"Kau sudah tentukan pilihanmu?" tanya mahluk yang tidak Sakura kenal pada Sasuke.

Sasuke kini terdiam. Dia tampak berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan tadi. Dan akhirnya dia mengangguk. "Aku akan menikahi Ino dan menjauhi Sakura."

**Tes!**

Setelah mendengar perkataan tadi air mata yang tadi dia tahan tumpah dan meleleh membasahi kedua pipi ranum miliknya. _Sasuke-kun?_

Saat ini memori yang dia dan Sasuke lakukan berputar bagai kilas balik dalam otaknya. Memori yang sangat romantis...

_Sakura menggeleng dan kali ini giliran Sasuke yang berbicara. "Apa kau akan membiarkan gadis yang kau cintai memilih orang lain begitu saja? Kau harus sadar, kau akan berhadapan denganku kalau kau mau memiliki Sakura."_

_._

_Sasuke menghela napasnya dan mulai merangkul gadis itu. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, percayalah kalau aku akan selalu memilihmu. Kau yang paling utama."_

_._

"_Kau kabur lagi? Karena apa? Kau kangen padaku ya?" goda Sasuke pada Sakura sambil tersenyum jahil._

_._

"_Seperti apapun kau... Aku akan tetap mencintaimu... Sekalipun kau menjadi monster yang buruk rupa... Itu tidak akan pernah berubah..."_

_._

Air mata turun dan mengalir dengan deras di kedua pipi ranum gadis itu. Dengan cepat gadis itu berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Menghiraukan panggilang keras dari Sasuke yang tengah mengejarnya untuk berhenti. Menghiraukan panggilan Ino yang berusaha menjelaskan semuanya...

Kini dia hanya bisa berlari...

Berlari menghapus kekesalan dan kesedihannya...

Yang tanpa dia sadari...

Kalau dia sudah keluar dari dalam rumah aneh tersebut...

Yang tanpa dia sadari juga kalau di depannya ada truk yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi...

Bagai gerakan _slow motion_... Gadis itu seakan pasrah ditabrak oleh truk yang melaju cepat. Dia sama sekali tidak menghindar dan malah memejamkan matanya menunggu sampai dia tertabrak...

Hingga...

"SAKURAAAAAAAAA!"

"Tidaaaaaakk~ Sakura-_chaaaaaannn_!"

BRAAAAKKK!

Tubuh Sakura terhempas jatuh ke samping kanan jalan sambil berlumuran darah. Tubuh sebelah kanannya sudah remuk karena terlindas oleh truk.

"Kau akan membayar semua ini..."

Ino membatu di tempat. Tak pernah dia pikirkan kalau sahabatnya akan berkata sebegitu dinginnya pada dia.

Bahkan cacian yang tadi dia lontarkan padanya tidak sedingin perkataan tadi...

Perkataan yang walaupun sedikit dan sebenarnya tidak ada arti apapun...

Bisa membuat Ino membatu dan bergetar hebat. Kakinya terasa lemas. Dia jatuh terduduk ke bawah dan memegang bahunya agar berhenti bergetar...

Air mata yang suda sedari tadi dia tahan mengalir menembus pertahanannya...

"Apa aku tidak pantas bahagia?" gumamnya lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks to:<strong>

**lily kensei, Manami Keiko, Dijah-hime, Chini VAN, Darah, Lord Valent, Laras Lauwira, Lintan Gaje, Dei-kun love ME!, karikazuka, Miki Yuiki Vessalius, dan kalian yang membaca tapi tidak mereview! ^^**

**(mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam**** pengetikan nama)**

* * *

><p><strong>Auhthor's Area<strong>

**FIC SAYA UPDATE BERTEPATAN DENGAN ULANG TAHUN SAYA! 5 OKTOBER! Yeiiiiiiii!**

**Sehabis Galau karena di FLAME di Fic lain... Akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk bangkit dan pertama-tama menulis yang rate-T dulu... Baru disusul rate-M!**

**Holaaaa~ Saya balik lagi... Saya lagi seneng-senengnya bikin yang hurt... Padahal saya rasa disini gak ada feelnya sama sekali... Oh iyaaa... Sekalian saya mau ngucapin SPECIAL THANKS buat yang sudah memberikan ucapan HAPPY B'DAY kepada saya! SUMPAH saya senang bukan main! ^^**

**Oh... Udah ada yang ngerti jalan cerita fic ini belum? Maaf yaaaa... Chapter ini masih pendek juga! Saya ngak tahu kenapa saya selalu buat pendek! Mungkin karena tidak berbakat? Ya, bisa jadi...**

**Saya sebenernya kalau boleh jujur bukan orang yang suka nulis cerita a.k.a Author or Writer. Saya ngetik juga cuman menghabiskan waktu luang daripada main game online terus dirumah... Hahahahahahaha**

**lily kensei**: Makasih banyak! GOMEN! Untuk saat ini fic _Please, Look at Me! : Are You Jealous?_ Di discontinue... Karena saya dapet flame kasar... Kalau ada saran silahkan diberi... Mungkin kalau saya lagi _mood _saya bakal ngetik lagi fic itu... Review lagi? ^^

**Manami Keiko**: Makasih banyak yaaaa~ ^^ Oh iya... Untuk informasi... Sekuel Please, look at me! Saya discontinue dulu... Kalau ada saran bisa kontak lewat review, PM, atau Facebook! Review lagi? ^^

**Chini VAN**: Yang dilakukan Gaara adalah mengadu domba! Entah kenapa Gaara jadi jahat yaaa! T^T Oh iya... Untuk informasi... Sekuel Please, look at me! Saya discontinue dulu... Kalau ada saran bisa kontak lewat review, PM, atau Facebook! Review lagi? ^^

**Laras Lauwira**: Iyaaa! Ino kasihan banget! GAK TEGAAAAA~ T^T Oh iyaaa... Untuk informasi... Sekuel Please, look at me! Saya discontinue dulu... Kalau ada saran bisa kontak lewat review, PM, atau Facebook! Review lagi? ^^

**Lintan Gaje**: Tsunade bukannya jahat... Tapi... Baca aja deh! Nati malah jadi spoiler... Ino kasihan yaaa~ Iya nih! T^T Oh iya... Untuk informasi... Sekuel Please, look at me! Saya discontinue dulu... Kalau ada saran bisa kontak lewat review, PM, atau Facebook! Review lagi? ^^

**Silent Reader**: Iyaaa~ Ini sudah diupdate... Untuk informasi... Sekuel Please, look at me! Saya discontinue dulu... Kalau ada saran bisa kontak lewat review, PM, atau Facebook! Review lagi? ^^

**Dei-kun love ME!**: Bukan maksud marah lho! SWEAR! ^^v Jangan marah sama saya yaaa~ Oh... Untuk informasi... Sekuel Please, look at me! Saya discontinue dulu... Kalau ada saran bisa kontak lewat review, PM, atau Facebook! Review lagi? ^^

**karikazuka**: Makasih banyak atas pujiannya! Oh... jawaban review mah yang waktu itu kita obrolin... hehehehehehe... ^^v *peace* Review lagi? ^^

**Miki Yuiki Vessalius**: Makasih banyak atas pujiannya! ^^ Oh, sudah tahu belum sekuel Please, look at me! Saya discontinue? Maaf kalau sudah tahu... Habis saya lupa! ^^ Review lagi? ^^


	4. Ricorda Nostri Ricordi

Aku rasa aku yang terbaik disini...

Aku tidak akan mengalah lagi hanya untukmu...

Ternyata dugaanku salah...

Kau bukanlah yang terbaik untuknya...

Kau hanyalah pengganggu...

Karena itu, cepatlah kau sadar akan dirimu sebenarnya...

Kau tahu, aku tidak akan diam begitu saja...

Aku akan melawanmu...

Sekalipun itu akan membuatku menjadi jelek dimatanya...

Karena selama aku masih bisa membuka matanya untuk mencari yang lebih baik...

Kenapa tidak?

Dan kali ini...

Kau akan berhadapan langsung denganku...

Akan kubuat kau merasa menyesal telah mencoba mencintainya...

Akan kubuat kau sangat sakit melihatnya...

Karena aku akan menyerangmu dengan tiba-tiba,

Sakura Haruno...

Aku bukan lagi orang lemah...

* * *

><p><strong>Eunike Yuen Proudly Presents 2011<br>Human or Fairy**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**  
><strong>Pairing: SasuSaku, SasuIno<strong>

**Genre: Fantasy/Romance/Hurt/Comfort**  
><strong>Rate: T<strong>  
><strong>Warning: AU, All Human, OOC, typo(s), misstypo(s), dll.<strong>  
><strong>Summary: Apa kau tahu, ternyata di dunia yang kau tempati masih memiliki banyak misteri... Mahluk-mahluk dalam dongeng itu ada...<strong>

**Mind to RnR, please?**

* * *

><p>"Sakura? Kumohon buka matamu! Jangan buat aku menderita lebih dari ini!" teriak sesosok mahluk dengan jubah hitamnya sambil menatap seorang gadis yang saat ini sedang berada di dalam ruangan dengan berbalutkan perban di sekujur tubuhnya.<p>

Pemuda itu kemudian melesat mendekati gadis yang tengah terbaring itu. "Kau bisa mendengarku? Bangun dan buka matamu!"

"Tidakkah kau butuh makan dulu? Kau bisa mencari makanan selama aku menjaganya, Sasuke-_kun_!" kata seseorang dari belakang pemuda itu. Suaranya indah bagaikan lonceng yang berdenting.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu menoleh dan segera mendapati "mantan" sahabatnya sedang mengambang di depan pintu sambil tersenyum. Rambutnya tidak lagi diikat seperti biasanya, tapi kali ini dia menggerai rambutnya. Cantik.

"Apa kau pikir aku akan mempercayaimu lagi? Setelah melihat kekacauan yang menjadi-jadi karena dirimu! Karena ketidaktegasan dirimu! Kau pikir aku mau mempercayakan gadis yang aku cintai padamu! Kau ini bisa membaca situasi tidak, heh?"

Ino menundukan wajahnya. Tapi kemudian dia mengangkatnya lagi. "Aku tidak akan mencelakai sahabatku sendiri, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke yang mendengar itu segera melesat hingga wajahnya tinggal beberapa senti lagi dari Ino. "Kau bisa menyebutnya sahabat setelah apa yang kau lalukan padanya?"

Ino mengangguk. "Dia selamanya akan menjadi sahabatku. Kami sudah berjanji. Aku dan Sakura-_chan_." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum menatap Sakura yang masih terbaring tidak sadarkan diri.

"Sahabat makan teman sendiri. Memanfaatkan kebaikan seorang sahabat, heh? Itu yang kau bilang sahabat?"

Ino memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke. "Akan selamanya seperti itu kalau kau tidak bisa bersikap dengan bijaksana."

Sasuke dengan malas hanya mengibaskan tangannya dan segera melesat menuju ke tempat tidur dimana saat ini Sakura tengah berbaring.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mencintaiku, Sasuke-_kun_?" gumam Ino lirih sambil menatap Sasuke dengan penuh harapan.

Sasuke terdiam untuk beberapa detik dan kemudian dia mendesah bingung. "Kurasa kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

Seketika itu juga Ino menangis dalam diam dan menghilang.

.

.

Isak tangis yang memilukan terdengar dengan jelas dari dalam ruangan. Sesosok mahluk dengan jubah hitamnya yang panjang tengah mengangis di pojok ruangan sambil gemetar.

Rambutnya yang panjang dia biarkan agar menjuntai lembut menutupi wajahnya yang saat ini berlinang air mata. Gadis itu kemudian berdiri dan melangkah dengan perlahan menghampiri meja di dekat pintu ruangan tersebut.

Diambilnya sebuah foto berbingkai hitam dan didekapnya erat foto itu. "Aku sangat kesepian. Tidak bisakah tou-_san_ datang kesini?" teriaknya histeris.

Gadis itu kemudian menatapi foto itu dengan lembut. Jari-jarinya yang putih dan panjang mengelus-elus bingkai foto itu dan menatapnya dengan sendu. "Aku tidak mau seperti ini."

.

.

Masih dalam keadaan yang sama, seorang gadis masih terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang. Disamping gadis itu terdapat sesosok mahluk dengan jubah hitam panjangnya yang masih setia menunggui si gadis untuk sadar.

Jemari pemuda itu bergerak dengan lembut menelusuri wajah gadis yang masih tertidur itu. Mulai dari matanya yang agak besar, hidungnya yang kecil dan mancung, sampai ke bibirnya yang ranum.

Sedikit terhenti gerakan pemuda itu saat menyentuh bibir milik gadis yang masih terbaring ini. Kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup sekilas bibir itu. "Kuharap kau cepat sadar, Sakura."

Dan setelah itu, pemuda itu menghilang dengan tiba-tiba, meninggalkan gadis yang tadi diciumnya sendirian di dalam kamar.

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana, Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto sambil menatap Sasuke dengan serius.

Sasuke kemudian menatap kaa-sannya dengan marah. Mata onyx miliknya kini memancarkan kilatan kebencian yang sangat dalam. "Asal kaa-_san_ bisa membuat Sakura tidak mengetahuinya aku akan menikahi Ino. Tapi ini demi Sakura. Bukan Ino."

Mikoto mengangguk dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Kaa-_san_ janji tidak akan menyentuh Sakura setelah kau menikahi Ino."

Sasuke mengangguk dan kemudian menutup matanya sejenak. Berpikir sambil membayangkan wajah Sakura. Wajah gadis yang dicintainya. Beragam ekspersi yang diciptakan gadis itu untuk memenuhi hatinya.

Saat gadis itu cemburu...

"_Bagaimana mungkin tidak? Dengan cara seperti itu mungkin saja kedua orang tua kalian akan menjodohkan kalian. Aku mana mungkin bisa..." ucap Sakura dengan lirih. Matanya mulai memanas_.

Saat gadis itu memilihnya...

_Sakura menggeleng dengan cepat dan mulai berbicara. "Maafkan aku. Tapi, aku hanya menginginkan Sasuke."_

Dan saat gadis itu mengisi hari-harinya... Membawanya ke dalam dunia baru yang belum pernah dimasukinya...

Dan kali ini dia harus melupakan itu semua dan memulai kehidupan baru...

Bersama dengan seseorang yang sama sekali tidak dia inginkan...

Membawanya kembali ke dalam dunia yang kelam...

.

.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah darahnya memutar kenop pintu suatu ruangan dan kemudian dia memasukinya.

Di dalam ruangan itu terdapat seorang gadis dengan rambut _soft pink _miliknya yang tengah terbaring dengan penuh luka dan dibalut perban di sekujur tubuhnya. Perlahan namun pasti, pemuda itu mendekati gadis yang tengah terbaring itu.

Kemudian dielusnya perlahan wajah gadis itu, kemudian dia merapikan rambut milik gadis itu dan meyingkirkannya dai wajahnya yang cantik.

"Kau milikku, Sakura. Akan kubuat kau menyukaiku."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, dia mengecup bibir milik gadis itu sekilas dan meninggalkannya di dalam ruangan seperti tadi.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Apa Sakura sudah siuman?" tanya Ino pada Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan kaa-_san_-nya.

Sasuke hanya mendecih dan kemudian melewati Ino begitu saja tanpa ada niatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari dia. Ino kemudian melesat menyusul Sasuke dan mensejajarkan langkahnya. "Apa Sakura sudah siuman?"

Sasuke mendadak berhanti dan menatap Ino dengan tajam. "Apa gunanya kau mengkhawatirkan Sakura? Sebentar lagi kau akan mencapai keinginanmu bukan? Apa ini yang maksud dengan tindakan seorang sahabat pada sahabatnya?"

Ino mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan berpura-pura polos! Kau menghasut kaa-san lagi agar memihakmu dan segera melaksanakan pernikahan bodoh ini bukan?" teriak Sasuke.

Ino menggeleng. "Sekalipun aku mencintaimu, kau tidak akan mencintaiku. Jadi untuk apa aku berusaha memilikimu?"

"Untuk kepuasan pribadi."

Ino terdiam sesaat dan kembali menatap Sasuke. "Aku tidak serendah itu."

Sasuke menggeleng tidak setuju. "Kau serendah itu dimataku."

Dan detik berikutnya Sasuke sudah menghilang entah kemana. Meninggalkan Ino sendirian yang hanya bisa berdiri membatu mendengar perkataan tadi.

"_Kau serendah itu dimataku."_

Ino POV

Apa aku serendah itu dimatamu? Tidak bisakah aku menjadi pengganti Sakura?

Aku juga ingin seperti Sakura... Dicintai banyak orang...

Dengan perlahan aku memasuki ruangan yang berada di depanku.

"Oh, halo Ino. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Mikoto padaku dengan lembut.

Aku hanya mampu tersenyum balik dan kemudian menatapnya dengan perasaan bersalah. "Kuharap pernikahan ini dihentikan saja. Aku tidak bisa bersama Sasuke-_kun_ kalau dia membenciku."

Mikoto-baasan sama sekali tidak terkejut mendengarnya. Dengan perlahan aku menatapnya. Dia hanya tersenyum dan menangguk menanggapi perkataanku tadi. "Sasuke tidak akan berlaku kasar padamu. Atau Sakura yang akan menderita. Jangan khawatir. Bukankah kau mencintainya?"

Aku mengangguk. Aku bahkan sangat mencintainya... Sangat...

"Kalau begitu, buat Sasuke mencintaimu. Kau punya cukup waktu untuk membuatnya berpaling padamu. Kau ingin bahagia bukan?"

_Ya... Aku ingin bahagia..._

"Kalau kau ingin bahagia... Buat Sasuke mencintaimu... Atau kau bisa menyingkirkan Sakura."

Aku menunduk dan memandangi Mikoto-baasan. "Sakura temanku." gumamku lirih.

Mikoto kemudian mengelus rambutku dengan lembut. "Apa itu yang disebut teman? Tidak bisa bersikap bijaksana dengan menerima kenyataan kalau dirinya dan pasangannya berada di dunia berbeda. Dan dengan mudahnya bermesraan di depanmu tanpa takut?"

Mikoto benar. Sakura memang jahat! Sangat jahat!

Sikapnya yang kekanakan...

Manja...

Egois...

Tidak akan cocok dengan Sasuke-kun...

"Sakura adalah saingan..."

Mikoto menangguk dan tersenyum. "Lakukan apa yang menurutmu benar."

Aku mengangguk. Sakura... Kau akan menerimanya nanti...

End Ino POV

.

Seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang saat ini tengah berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu rumah yang besar. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya dia tampak sangat panik. Berkali-kali dia berdecak kesal sambil melihat ke luar jendela.

"Hinata-_san_, ada telepon dari Tsunade-_sama_." kata seorang pelayan dengan rambut pirang oranye sambil meyodorkan telepon kepadanya.

Hinata mengangguk singkat dan dengan cepat dia mengambil telepon itu dan menjawabnya, "Tsunade-_sama_..."

"_Bagaimana dengan Sakura. Ada kabar baru dari gadis itu?"_

Hinata menggeleng dengan cepat dan buru-buru dia menjawab. "Belum. Nona sudah seharian ini belum pulang. Apa tidak sebaiknya melaporkan kepada polisi?"

"_Kurasa itu tidak perlu. Dia akan pulang kalau ingin pulang. Tunggu saja!"_

"Baik, Tsunade-_sama_."

Setelah itu Hinata menyerahkan kembali telepon itu kepada pelayan yang membawanya tadi. "Bagaimana? Apa Tsunade-_sama_ berniat melaporkannya kepada polisi?" tanya pelayan itu sambil menerima telepon yang disodorkan Hinata kepadanya.

Hinata hanya menggeleng dan menunduk menatap lantai dengan lesu. "Tidak... Tsunade-_sama_ sama sekali tidak meperdulikan nona... Apa benar Tsunade-sama menyayangi nona? Aku kurang yakin, Sasame-_san_..."

Sasame hanya mendesah dan kemudian menarik Hinata menuju dapur. "Bantu aku memasak saja ya!" Detik berikutnya Hinata kembali tersenyum dan mulai melangkah menuju dapur.

.

.

Bagian lainnya...

"Mikoto-_basan_... Kapan pernikahan akan dilaksanakan? Aku punya sesuatu yang menarik..."

Mikoto kemudian menoleh dan tersenyum lembut menatap Ino. "Kau akan mengerjainya, Sayang?"

Ino mengangguk senang dan mulai menyeringai. "Aku akan sangat senang setelah mengetahui kalau Sakura akan tersiksa saat mengetahui pernikahan ini."

"Tapi, Sasuke bilang kita tidak boleh memberitahu Sakura..."

Ino mengangguk. "Itu juga sudah kuperhitungkan... Dia akan tahu dengan sendirinya."

Dengan cepat kedua mahluk itu melesat menuju keluar ruangan itu dan terbang entah kemana.

.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut _soft pink_nya tengah terbaring diatas tempat tidur kecil di suatu ruangan. Disampingnya dua orang mahluk dengan jubah hitam milik mereka dengan setia menunggui si gadis itu sampai sadar.

"Bisakah kau keluar, Gaara? Kau hanya membuat Sakura terganggu!" usir salah satu mahluk dengan jubah hitamnya pada salah seorang lainnya.

Yang diusir malah mendelik dan menatap yang mengusirnya dengan tajam. "Aku merasa kau justru yang menganggunya. Mengacaukan hidupnya... Membuatnya menderita... Tidakkah kau pikir justru kau yang salah disini? Membawanya kedalam bahaya... Sadarlah akan posisismu, Sasuke!"

Sasuke tersentak dan memilih untuk diam. Dia sama sekali tidak mencoba untuk membalasnya. Karena hal itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia yang membawa Sakura dalam bahaya...

Dia yang menyebabkan Sakura menjadi seperti ini...

Tapi dengan cepat ditepisnya pikiran semacam itu. "Kalau kau tidak membawanya... Dia tidak akan terluka."

Gaara hanya memutar bola matanya. "Aku membawanya untuk mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya. Jangan mencoba mencari kambing hitam, Sasuke!"

"Aku tidak mencoba mencari kambing hitam. Hanya saja, akan lebih baik kalau kau mencoba berpikir secara bijak. Sakura tidak menyukaimu. Terima saja dan jangan memperkeruh suasana."

"Ya. Aku akui aku salah. Tapi, bukankah kau juga salah karena tidak bisa bersikap tegas dengan memilih salah satu dari Sakura atau Ino. Sampai-sampai mereka semua ikut menderita karenanya, heh?"

Sasuke hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan tidak menjawab perkataan Gaara. Matanya kini hanya terfokus pada Sakura. Dengan lembut diusapnya pipi milik gadis itu. Kemudian dikecupnya sekilas.

Gaara hanya mengepalkan tangannya menlihat hal tadi. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi dia kemudian berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar sambil menutup pintu dengan keras.

Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya. Dia hanya menatap Sakura dengan lembut. "Sebentar lagi aku akan kehilangan dirimu... Kumohon mengertilah... Carilah yang lebih baik daripada aku..."

.

.

Dilain tempat, dua mahluk kini tengah menyeringai senang mendengar perkataan tadi...

Sambil tersenyum dengan penuh kemengangan mereka berjalan dan tidak lagi melesat... Kini mereka berjalan dengan santai...

"Kau tahu, rencanamu bisa dijalankan dengan cepat dan tepat... Kita sudah mendapatkan semuanya..."

Mahluk yang disampingnya hanya tersenyum dengan lebar yang menampakkan deretan gigi-giginya yang putih dan lancip-lancip.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks to:<strong>

**_Sakura Uchiha Haruno lovely_, Lord Valent a.k.a RN, _Darah_, Siapapun aku kau tak perlutahu, _Haruno Imoet_, Laras Lauwira, _Lintan Gaje_, Lula, _Uchiha Fine_, Dei-kun love ME!, _Uptoyou plaaaak_, Haza ShiRaifu, _Chisa Hanakawa_, Miki Yuiki Vessalius, _Dijah-hime_, Chini VAN, _lily kensei_, karikazuka, _chess sy_, f-to-a, _Lucifione_, dan kalian semua yang membaca tapi tidak mereview...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Area<strong>

**Ah iya... Pengumuman deh! Saya akan hiatus untuk bulan November... Kalau ada yang mau memberi saran dan sebagainya kontak saya sebelum bulan November yaa... Saya hanya akan aktif di Facebook saja... Kecuali kalau ada permintaan membetakan sebuah fic...**

**Maklum... Saya sudah kelas 9... Gak bisa santai-santai dengan pelajaran... Jadi kalau banyak tugas dan ulangan menanti saya... Saya pilih hiatus...**

**Dan kira-kira aktif di bulan Januari. Jadi sebelumnya saya minta maaf dulu... .**

**Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk semua readers fic-fic saya... Karena fic ini merupakan fic terakhir dari saya sebelum saya hiatus…**

**Peluk Cium,**

**Eunike Yuen!**


	5. La Bella Fata

Kenapa harus seperti ini?

Kenapa kebaikan dan ketulusan harus selalu seperti ini?

Kenapa kejahatan yang menang?

Apa tidak bisa Kau membiarkan _mereka_ bahagia?

Apa ini cara terbaik untuk masalah saat ini?

Dengan menghilangkan Haruno Sakura?

Kenapa harus Sakura?

Kenapa tidak Sasuke atau Ino saja?

Mereka yang sudah merusak hidup Sakura

Bagaimana mungkin Kau tega melakukan ini?

Sakura sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan mereka

Aku tidak percaya ini yang akan terjadi...

Karena aku...

Menatap Sakura untuk yang terkahir kalinya

Sebelum dia meninggalkan aku

Karena dia bukan lagi manusia...

Dia adalah peri...

Yang akan hidup terpisah dari dunia setan dan manusia...

* * *

><p><strong>Eunike Yuen Proudly Presents 2011<br>Human or Fairy**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**  
><strong>Pairing: SasuSaku, SasuIno<strong>

**Genre: Fantasy/Romance/Hurt/Comfort**  
><strong>Rate: T<strong>  
><strong>Warning: AU, All Human, OOC, typo(s), misstypo(s), dll.<strong>  
><strong>Summary: Apa kau tahu, ternyata di dunia yang kau tempati masih memiliki banyak misteri... Mahluk-mahluk dalam dongeng itu ada...<strong>

**Mind to RnR, please?**

* * *

><p>Hari ini di kawasan kediaman Uchiha tampak ramai. Banyak mahluk-mahluk dengan jubah hitam mereka melesat terbang kesana kemari. Ada yang meyiapkan dekorasi ruangan, ada pula yang sedang mengontrol mahluk-mahluk itu agar mempersiapkan segalanya dengan baik.<p>

Tapi, tidak untuk seseorang. Dia lebih memilih diam dan memandangi seorang gadis di atas ranjang yang masih tidak memiliki perubahan apapun semenjak dia tidak sadarkan diri. Pipinya masih pucat seperti semula, tidak ada perubahan yang nampak sedikitpun.

"Ini terakhir kalinya aku melihat wajahmu, Sakura…"

Kemudian pemuda itu melesat pergi meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian lagi. Tapi, tampaknya kata sendirian itu tidak digunakan lagi sekarang. Karena saat ini, disamping gadis tadi, dua orang mahluk tengah menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian.

Yang satu berambut pirang panjang. Tangannya bergerak menuju ke leher milik gadis itu. Dan detik berikutnya dia menggigit leher itu dengan cepat. Gadis itu kini mulai bereaksi, matanya mulai terbuka. Mulutnya menggap-menggap mencari pasokan udara. Tangannya bergerak-gerak berusaha menggapai sesuatu.

Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu kembali tidak sadarkan diri. Tubuhnya terkulai lemas diatas tempat tidur. Sambil tersenyum dan menyeringai penuh kemenangan, gadis berambut pirang yang tadi menggigit lehernya segera menarik tubuhnya dan kemudian terbang melesat menjauhi kamar tersebut.

"Kurasa dia akan berubah sebentar lagi. Dan kalau ternyata kita tidak salah melakukannya."

Wanita yang melesat disamping gadis berambut pirang tersebut mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Ya, kalaupun kita salah, paling tidak dia akan mati."

"Tanpa berubah menjadi apapun."

.

.

Tak lama setelah itu, Sasuke mulai memasuki kamar milik Sakura seperti biasanya. Pemuda itu kemudian menempelkan tangannya ke wajah Sakura dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Tapi, tak lama setelah dia mengecup bibir milik gadis itu, dia mulai menarik wajahnya kembali.

Dengan cepat dia menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh gadis itu dan menempelkan telinganya di atas dada gadis itu. Seketika itu juga matanya membulat tidak percaya.

Detak jantung Sakura sama sekali tidak terdengar.

Tubuhnya dingin.

Napasnya sama sekali tidak ada.

Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, pemuda itu dengan cepat mengangkat tubuh kecil milik Sakura dan membawanya keluar kamar.

**Braak!**

"Oh… Ada hal yang aneh, Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto sambil tersenyum menatap putranya.

Sasuke hanya melesat masuk dan melewati Mikoto begitu saja. Kemudian dia menidurkan Sakura di atas sofa kamar Mikoto dan mulai mencari-cari obat yang cocok untuk Sakura diantara tumpukan obat di dalam lemari milik kaa-_san_-nya.

Ino yang sedari tadi diam kemudian mendekati Sakura. Kemudian tangannya memegang dahi Sakura dan dia tersentak kaget. "Sakura kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Ino lirih.

Mikoto hanya tersenyum senang. Dia tahu kalau Ino hanya berakting. Akan tetapi, aktingnya tadi sungguh-sungguh sangat brilian. Dia terlihat seperti seolah-olah ikut merasakan apa yang Sakura rasakan. Padalah aslinya dia sendiri yang menyebabkan hal itu terjadi.

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya dan tetap mencari-cari barang yang cocok untuk Sakura saat ini. Merasa diacuhkan, Ino mendekati Sasuke dan menyingkirkan tangan pemuda itu dengan perlahan.

"Apa maumu hah?" bentak Sasuke dengan kencang saat Ino menyingkirkan tangannya yang sedang sibuk mencari-cari barang tersebut.

"Sakura sudah meninggal," jawab gadis itu pelan.

Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak mendengarkannya. Matanya hanya tertuju pada Sakura. Hanya Sakura seorang.

Ino masih tidak mau kalah. Dia kemudian menempelkan kedua tangannya di atas pipi pemuda itu. "Kau harus bisa menerimanya, dia sudah meninggal. Dan aku yakin kau sudah tahu itu, Sasuke-_kun_…"

Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Ino dari pipinya dan melesat menghampiri Sakura yang terbaring di atas sofa kamar Mikoto. Tangannya bergerak mengusap wajah milik gadis itu. "Kumohon, buka matamu…"

Sakura tidak bereaksi… Gadis itu masih tetap diam.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu…" bisik Sasuke lembut di telinga Sakura. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak membawakan hasil apapun. Gadis itu masih tetap dia tidak bereaksi…

Dengan lembut Sasuke mulai mengecup singkat bibir gadis itu. Kemudian matanya beralih dari Sakura menatap kaa-sannya. "Apa tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan?"

Mikoto menggeleng. Ino hanya menatap Sasuke dengan nanar. Mata aquamarine gadis itu mulai meleleh.

"Apa Sakura tidak bisa berubah?" tanya gadis itu sambil menatap Mikoto.

Sasuke tersentak dengan pertanyaan Ino. Dengan cepat dia menolehkan kepalanya menatap kaa-sannya penuh harap.

Tapi, lagi-lagi Mikoto menggeleng. "Kurasa itu tidak mungkin. Sakura sudah meninggal."

Sasuke kembali terdiam. Matanya sama sekali tidak memancarkan cahaya lagi. Pandangannya kosong. Tubuhnya terasa mati. Walaupun sebenarnya dia tahu dia sudah mati, tapi tetap saja itu sangat menyakitkan.

Ino yang melihatnya hanya bisa menatap Sasuke dengan senyuman sendu. Tangannya yang putih mengelus-elus punggung pemuda itu. Berusaha menghiburnya.

Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak merasakannya. Jiwanya seakan telah hilang. Yang tersisa hanya seogok tubuhnya saja. Bahkan air mata yang seharusnya bisa mengalir keluar sama sekali tidak bisa mengalir. Pemuda itu bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana caranya menangis.

Mikoto dengan cepat melangkah menghampiri Sasuke. "Tapi ini tidak akan mengubah apapun. Hari ini kau dan Ino akan tetap menikah."

Sasuke tidak bergeming. Pemuda itu masih syok atas apa yang terjadi pada Sakura. Apa yang telah terjadi pada kekasihnya.

Ino hanya bisa menatap Sasuke. Dia sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk menghibur pemuda itu lagi. Yang dia lakukan hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke. Kemudian matanya menatap Mikoto.

Sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan kedua mahluk itu menatap Sakura dengan penuh nafsu. "Sasuke akan menerima kenyataan lainnya…" bisik Ino dengan lirih. Sangat pelan. Sasuke bahkan tidak akan bisa mendengarnya.

Mikoto menangguk dan berjalan melewati Sasuke. "Satu jam lagi kau akan menikah."

Sasuke tidak menyahut. Dia hanya bisa menatap Mikoto dengan perasaan hancur. Kemudian dengan perlahan dia mulai mengangkat tubuh mungil Sakura dan membawanya keluar. Meninggalkan Ino yang tengah tersenyum penuh kemengangan di dalam kamar itu.

.

.

"JANGAN BERCANDA, UCHIHA SASUKE!" teriak seorang pemuda sambil menangis. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari gadis yang tengah tertidur di atas tempat tidur putih.

Sasuke hanya menatap sosok di depannya dengan pandangan kosong. "Dia sudah meninggal…" jawabnya dengan pelan.

Gaara kini hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sambil berusaha bernapas. Dengan perlahan dia mulai menatap Sasuke. "Dia bisa berubah?"

Seolah sudah tahu apa yang akan Sasuke berikan sebagai jawabannya, Gaara hanya bisa menatap Sakura dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Tangannya dia dekatkan untuk bisa menyentuh wajah gadis itu. Wajahnya sangat damai dan tenang.

"Kalau bisa, aku tidak akan seperti ini…"

Dan lagi, Gaara semakin memperderas air matanya. Tak henti-hentinya dia menggumamkan nama Sakura. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya lemas dan dia jatuh terduduk disamping tempat tidur Sakura.

Disampingnya, Uchiha Sasuke sama seklai tidak menangis. Yang dilakukannya hanya menatap kekasihnya dengan sendu. Detik berikutnya, Sasuke telah menghilang entah kemana meninggalkan Gaara dan Sakura di dalam kamar.

Gaara POV

Aku merasa seakan jiwaku ditarik secara paksa untuk keluar dari tubuhku.

Sama sekali tidak merasakan kalau aku ini hidup. Yang terasa hanya sepi. Sepi sekali…

Aku tidak pernah menyangka ini akan terjadi. Andai saja waktu itu aku tidak membawa Sakura kesini sesuai perintah Mikoto-sama… Aku tidak akan sesakit ini…

Memang sebelumnya aku bilang kalau Sakura lebih baik mati daripada bersamaku… Tapi, tidak seperti ini! Ini tidak benar… Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh serius saat mengatakan hal itu… Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau seperti ini rasanya kalau Sakura meninggal…

Kumohon, tolong buat Sakura kembali hidup. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk itu…

Apapun, seandainya aku harus mati, aku sudah siap…

"Nghhh~"

Bagai tersambar petir, tubuhku tersentak saat medengar sebuah gumaman kecil. Dengan cepat aku membalikan badan dan menatap gadis yang tengah tertidur ini dengan penuh harap.

Tangannya mulai bergerak. Matanya juga sudah mulai beraksi… Apa dia benar-benar hidup?

Dengan cepat aku menarik tangannya dan berusaha mencari denyut nadinya. Tapi…

NIHIL

Denyut itu sama sekali tidak terasa. Tapi, dia sudah sadar…

Kenapa Sakura sama sekali tidak memiliki denyut jantung?

Mengikuti rasa penasaranku, aku mulai menyibakan rambut Sakura dari lehernya. Dan perlahan membuka kancing baju milik Sakura setengahnya. Aku tidak akan menyentuhnya. Hanya penasaran.

Dengan cemas dan penasaran, aku mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan memperhatikan tengkuk Sakura itu dengan seksama. Kemudian aku terdiam.

Kini aku tahu kenapa Sakura tidak memiliki denyut nadi dan detak jantung…

Karena dia sudah meninggal dan dia bangun bukan lagi menjadi manusia…

Dia lebih dari manusia…

Dengan cepat aku mengancingkan kemeja Sakura dan melesat meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di dalam ruangan itu.

Aku tahu harus menemui siapa…

End Gaara POV

.

Dua orang mahluk saat ini tengah berbincang-bincang sambil menatap dekorasi ruangan untuk pernihakan yang akan diselenggarakan satu jam lagi.

"Apa Mikoto-_basan_ yakin Sasuke-_kun_ akan bersedia menerimaku?" tanya seorang dengan rambut pirangnya sambil menatap mahluk di hadapannya dengan cemas.

Mahluk yang dipanggil Mikoto itu kemudian mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. "Aku yakin Sasuke pasti akan menerimamu. Karena bagaimanapun juga, dia sudah mengira kalau Sakura itu sudah meninggal. Dan yang lebih baiknya lagi, gadis sialan itu akan menyaksikan sendiri kehancurannya."

Ino mengangguk mengerti. "Ya, aku rasa juga seperti itu. Tapi, apa itu benar-benar akan berhasil? Maksudku apa benar-benar akan terjadi seperti itu?"

"Kalaupun dia tidak berubah, kita juga beruntung. Karena dia tidak akan bisa menganggumu. Sedangkan kalau dia berubah, kau bisa menyiksanya dengan berbagai permainan bukan?" jawab Mikoto sambil menyeringai licik.

Ino hanya tersenyum puas dan mereka kembali berjalan melihat-lihat dekorasi ruangan. Walaupun sebenarnya, ruangan itu sama sekali tidak bagus. Karena yang terlihat oleh mata manusia adalah ruangan angker yang sangat menyeramkan. Dengan banyak sarang laba-laba dan tembok-tembok yang berlumut.

**Drap Drap Drap**

Dengan cepat Ino dan Mikoto menoleh ke belakang dan segera mereka berdua mengerutkan keningnya. "Mau apa kau, Gaara?" tanya Ino sarkastik sambil menyeringai.

Tanpa diduga sebelumnya, dengan cepat pemuda itu menampar pipi kiri Ino dengan keras. "Kau lebih rendah dari sampah!" maki Gaara sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Ino dengan jari telunjuknya.

Dengan marah Ino menepis kasar telunjuk Gaara yang menuding tepat di depan wajahnya dan balas menampar pemuda itu. "Apa maumu hah?" tantang Ino sambil menatap Gaara tanpa rasa takut sama sekali.

Gaara hanya menyeringai dan menatap kedua mata _aquamarine_ milik Ino. "Tidak kuduga sebelumnya kau akan berbuat sejauh ini hanya untuk dirimu sendiri. Sampai-sampai kau tega menyakiti orang-orang terdekatmu! Orang yang kau bilang sahabatmu!"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa! Dia bukan lagi sahabatku! Ya, SAKURA HARUNO BUKAN LAGI SAHABAT SEORANG INO YAMANAKA!" teriak Ino dengan keras. Kemudian gadis itu menatap Gaara nanar dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Ya, Sakura Haruno tidak pernah pantas menjadi sahabat… Dia tidak pantas…" bisik Ino lirih sambil mengusap air matanya yang mulai mengalir.

Mikoto yang melihat hal itu segera menarik Ino dari hadapan Gaara dan menuntun gadis itu berjalan. Sedangkan Gaara masih terdiam di tempat. Kepalanya masih sibuk berpikir. Tadi dia jelas-jelas mendengar kalau Sakura tidak pantas menjadi seorang sahabat. Apa ada kaitannya dengan…

Sebuah nama dengan cepat terlintas di benak pemuda dengan rambut merah itu. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Gaara berlari meninggalkan tempat itu untuk menghampiri seseorang yang manjadi penghambat dalam hal ini…

Cukup simple sebenarnya, kalau mengingat apa yang selama ini selalu didambakan oleh Ino…

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke...

.

.

Dilain Tempat...

Sesosok mahluk dengan santainya melayang di udara sambil menatap sunset yang terjadi di depannya. Tidak ada raut kebahagiaan disana…

Yang terlihat hanyalah kekosongan dan kehampaan…

Berkali-kali dia berusaha untuk mengenyahkan rasa bersalah dan kesedihan dalam pikirannya. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak berhasil. Yang ada dia malah kembali teringat dengan Sakura...

Senyum gadis itu...

Tawanya...

Candanya...

Tangisannya...

Nafasnya...

Semua yang berkaitan dengan gadis itu...

Kemudian Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan menatap langit dengan kosong. "Andai aku bisa lebih cepat bertindak..." gumamnya lirih.

Matanya kini sudah mulai sembab. Air mata dengan perlahan turun di kedua pipi pemuda itu. Mengalir.

"Tidak cukupkah aku saja yang menderita? Kenapa Sakura harus sampai merasakannya juga?"

Sakit! Hatinya sakit! Wajah Sakura sedari tadi membayangi kepalanya tanpa hilang-hilang. Seketika itu juga dia melesat terbang meninggalkan pantai itu.

.

.

"UCHIHA SASUKEEEE" teriak seseorang dengan kencang sambil berlari-lari di sepanjang bibir pantai.

"SASUKEEEEE"

"UCHIHA SASUKEEEE"

"_Shit! _Kumohon, dimanapun kau saat ini… Kau harus tahu… Ini saat terakhir kalinya kau bisa melihat Sakura… Dia akan menghilang beberapa menit lagi…" gumam pemuda itu sambil mencengkram kepalanya dengan kuat.

"Sakura… Kumohon bertahanlah…" gumamnya pelan sambil menatap gadis dalam bopongannya dengan cemas.

Sedangkan gadis itu hanya bisa menrintih sambil menggumamkan sebuah nama sedari tadi. "Sasuke-kun~"

"SASUKEEEE kumohon tampakan dirimu!" teriak pemuda itu sekali lagi.

Tapi sama sekali tidak ada sahutan dan balasan. Tidak ada yang berubah. Panai itu masih sepi. Dengan perasaan kalut dia menjatuhkan dirinya dan mendudukkan gadis yang tadi dibopongnya dipangkuannya. "Kalau Sasuke tidak ada, biarkan aku yang mengantar kepergianmu. Sampai bertemu di dunia yang lain, Sakura." Tutur pemuda itu sambil mengecup bibir gadis itu.

Bersamaan dengan kecupan singkat itu, tubuh milik gadis itu kini terangkat dan bersinar dengan terang. Kemudian berubah dan menampakan wujud seorang gadis dengan rambut _soft pink _yang panjang yang ikal. Tubuhnya mengenakan gaun _pink _berenda yang terbuat dari bahan katun. Setelah itu sosoknya menghilang.

Pemuda yang tadi menatapnya hanya bisa tercengang. Hatinya mencelos melihat kepergian gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu. Tidak pernah sebersit pikiran bahwa dia akan kehilangan gadis itu untuk selamanya. "Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi, Sakura."

Di sini, di tengah matahari sore yang akan menghilang, seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah semerah bata menangis dalam diam. Tubuhnya bergetar kuat, hatinya remuk, matanya kosong menatap langit. Berkali-kali dia meruntuki nasibnya yang sebagai setan dan bukannya peri.

"Kami-_sama_… Haruskah Kau mempermainkan takdir kami lagi? Kumohon, hentikan sampai saat ini saja…"

Kemudian tubuhnya terjatuh dan dia pingsan di tempat. Sisa-sisa air matanya masih menetes membasahi pasir dibawahnya.

"Gaara-_kun_…" bisik sesosok mahluk sambil melesat pelan mendekati pemuda yang terbaring diatas pasir itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks to:<strong>

**chibi'aira-chan gag bisa login, _RestuChii SoraYama (chapter 1)_, Lord Valent a.k.a R.N, _Cii Uchiha Imoetz_, Haruno Imoet, _Laras Lauwira_, Sakura Uchiha Haruno lovely, _Siapapun aku kau tak perlutahu_, Ageline Uchiha Stephen, _Kikyo Fujikazu_, RestuChii SoraYama (chapter 2), _karikazuka_, RestuChii SoraYama (chapter 3), _RestuChii SoraYama (chapter 4)_, cherrysakusasu, _Miki Yuiki Vessalius_, Lucine Fiorenza, _Kehilangan Identitas__,_ Chini VAN, _Sindi 'Kucing Pink__, _J3r3M, _Vocaloid_, J3r3M, _Marina Sanita Anggraeni Lorenz__, _Silent Reader, _Melyssa Saroong_, naomi-azurania, dan kalian semua yang membaca tapi tidak mereview…**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Area<strong>

**Gimana nih minna-san! Gara-gara kelamaan gak ngetik fic, semua fic saya jadi kehilangan feelnyaa~ T^T**

**Kerasa ngak feelnya disini?**

**Oh ya, disini udah mulai kelihatan masa perubahan Sakura menjadi perinya… Tapi ada satu yang saya bingungkan… Sakura kan udah lama di kediaman Sasuke… Gimana caranya yaaa biar bikin orang-orang di rumah Sakura ngak panik nyari Sakura… Ada yang punya ide?**

**Chapter depan mungkin akan ngaret lagi updatenyaa~ Coz, sekarang kayak udah jalan buntu! Gak ada ide lagi… Belum lagi tagihan update dari beberapa fic…**

**Syudahlah, apa boleh buat… Review?**

**Peluk Cium,**

**Eunike Yuen!**


	6. Praecipua: Noster Arcanorum

**Eunike Yuen Proudly Presents 2011  
>Human or Fairy<strong>

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**  
><strong>Pairing: SasuSaku, SasuIno<strong>

**Genre: Fantasy/Romance/Hurt/Comfort**  
><strong>Rate: T<strong>  
><strong>Warning: AU, All Human, OOC, typo(s), misstypo(s), dll.<strong>  
><strong>Summary: Apa kau tahu, ternyata di dunia yang kau tempati masih memiliki banyak misteri... Mahluk-mahluk dalam dongeng itu ada...<strong>

**Mind to RnR, please?**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter ini spesial membahas tentang seluruh tokoh yang sudah muncul di fic ini... Sebenernya sih gak terlalu penting... Tapi kepengen aja supanya ficnya jadi jelas sekaligus meringankan beban sejenak karena fic sudah diupdate walau isinya ya hanya seperti ini... Beberapa kata ada yang sengaja dibuat berbeda... Tapi keseluruhan, kalau kata yang di "bold" di "underline" dan lainnya dalam setiap bagian orangnya selalu sama... Satu orang yang dituju... Kedepannya bakal ada lagi yang seperti ini... Ini bagian pertamanya...**

**Oke deh, semoga bisa dinikmati yaa...**

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks to:<strong>

**naomi-azurania, Melyssa Saroong , Lord Valent, Cii Uchiha Imoetz, Dei-kun love ME, Lula, Angeline Uchiha Stephen, Sindi 'Kucing Pink, Kikyo Fujikazu, Kamikaze Ayy, Chini VAN, Miki Yuiki Vessalius, EnChyDrew Haruna, Yuuki Aika UcHiHa, arisu sashura _(prolog)_, arisu sashura _(chapter 1)_, arisu sashura _(chapter 2), _arisu sashura _(chapter 3)_, arisu sashura _(chapter 4), _karikazuka, Syrenn Alia, dan semua reader yang membaca tapi tidak mereview**

**(mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama)**

* * *

><p><strong>Human or Fairy Special<strong>

**Our Big Secret**

Seorang gadis tengah menatap sebuah jendela berbingkai besar. Matanya mulai sembab dan berair. Beberapa kali air menetes dari sudut matanya yang berwarna hijau cemerlang. Kemudian dia mendesah dan menundukan wajahnya. "Aku bodoh~" erangnya.

.

Aku tahu akan seperti ini jadinya

Aku tahu kalau aku dan dia memang tidak akan bisa bersama

Tapi kumohon,

Beri aku satu kesempatan lagi

Akan aku buktikan kalau aku dan dia dapat bersatu

Akan aku buktikan itu semua...

Kalau aku masih diberi satu kesempatan lagi

Kumohon

Hanya satu kesempatan...

Aku ingin hidup lebih lama lagi dengan dia

Apa itu bisa?

Hanya ini yang aku minta

Hidup bersama dengan dia selamanya

**–Sakura Haruno–**

.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut biru donkernya tengah sibuk memandangi dekorasi ruangan yang menurutnya biasa saja. Kemudian dia menatap pintu ruangan tersebut. Tiba-tiba dia melihat sesosok gadis dengan rambut pirangnya yang panjang tengah berjalan menghampiri dia. Mau tak mau dia tersenyum sambil menatap gadis itu. Entah kenapa, senyum yang diberikannya sama sekali tidak menyentuh matanya.

.

Aku tidak bisa

Seperti apapun

Sekeras apapun aku mencoba

Aku tetap tidak bisa

Karena aku sama sekali tidak mencintai dia

Kami-sama...

Kumohon, jangan siksa kami...

Aku dan dia tidak akan bisa bersama

Karena sampai kapanpun aku hanya mencintai _dia_ seorang

Walaupun aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa bersama_nya_

Tapi akan kubuktikan

Aku bisa mengubahnya

Aku bisa mengubah ketetapan yang selama ini ada

Akan aku lakukan apapun untuk_nya_...

Hanya _dia _seorang

**–Sasuke Uchiha–**

.

Gadis pirang itu tidak membalas senyum pemuda dihadapannya. Matanya hanya menatap pemuda itu sambil berusaha mencari kebahagiaan walau sekecil apapun di dalam bola mata sehitam onyx itu. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak menemukannya. Kemudian dia menunduk dalam dan tidak mau menatap pemuda itu. Hatinya sudah sakit. Sangat sakit...

.

Apa tidak bisa?

Apa tidak bisa sekali saja takdir memihak padaku?

Apa salahku?

Aku sudah banyak kehilangan bukan?

Kenapa tidak bisa sekali saja Kau memihakku?

Aku ingin yang terbaik

Aku ingin bahagia

Kenapa hal sekecil itu sulit sekali untuk didapat?

Kenapa selalu saja _dia_!

Kenapa _dia_ selalu merebutnya dariku!

Apa yang aku inginkan selalu hilang...

Kenapa takdir begitu kejam padaku?

Sekali saja...

Sekali saja kumohon...

Aku ingin jadi yang terbaik...

Sekali saja...

**–Ino Yamanaka–**

.

Pemuda dengan rambut semerah darah tengah menatap foto yang berada dalam genggamannya. Seorang gadis dengan rambut _soft pink _yang menjuntai lembut di bahunya. Gadis itu tengah tersenyum dengan sangat manis seperti malaikat. Pemuda itu kemudian memandang ke atas. Melihat langit-langit kamarnya yang sudah berdebu. Tak lama kemudian, wajahnya menatap foto itu lagi. Kemudian dia meneteskan air matanya.

.

Aku ingin ini semua berakhir

Aku tidak sanggup

Aku tidak akan pernah sanggup kalau melihat_nya _menderita lagi

Bahagiakan _dia_

Hanya itu yang aku inginkan

Aku tidak akan pernah membuat_nya_ menderita lagi

Karena aku sudah bisa melihat semuanya

Melihat semua dengan jelas

Aku tidak akan pernah sanggup kehilangan _dia_ lagi

Tidak akan sanggup kalau melihat_nya_ menderita lagi

Apapun akan aku lalukan untuk_nya_

Hanya untuk_nya_ seorang

Sekalipun aku harus menukarnya dengan nyawaku

Pasti akan aku lakukan

Kalau itu membuat_nya_ bahagia...

**–Gaara–**

.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut indigo panjang tengah menatap piring yang tengah dicucinya dengan kosong. Tak lama kemudian dia meletakan piring itu dengan perlahan. Tiba-tiba ingatannya menerawang jauh.

.

Aku dan _dia _sudah seperti saudara

_Dia_ sangat manis dan manja

Seperti adik kecil menurutku

Hari ini sudah hari ketiga selama ketidakpulangan_nya_ kerumah

Ada apa?

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Aku tidak bisa diam saja

Aku ingin mencari_nya_

_Dia_ yang sangat baik padaku

Sekaligus _dia_ yang sangat rapuh dan keras kepala

Tapi aku memakluminya

Karena sebenarnya _dia_ hanya mencari perhatian dari kaa-sannya

Aku sangat menyayanginya

Sangat...

**–Hinata Hyuuga–**

.

Sesosok mahluk dengan rambutnya yang panjang tengah menatap sebingkai foto dihadapannya dengan miris. Rasanya sakit sekali mengingat dia menjadi seorang antagonis dalam kehidupan orang yang sangat dicintainya. Kemudian tangannya beralih mengambil sebuah foto lagi. Di dalam foto itu terpampang jelas seorang gadis dengan rambut _soft pink _yang lembut. Dengan kesal sosok itu melempar foto yang tadi dipegangnya dengan asal.

.

Aku ingin yang terbaik untukmu

Tapi kenapa kau menganggapnya salah?

Aku tidak mau kau salah memilih tindakan

Aku tahu siapa yang terbaik untukmu

Dan aku sudah menemukan orang yang cocok

Seorang gadis manis yang tidak kalah manisnya dari kekasihmu

Tapi kenapa kau menganggap aku jahat?

Kenapa kau tidak bisa menerimanya?

Aku tidak mau kau dengan_nya_

Karena bagaimanapun juga _dia_ bukan bangsa kita

Dan kalau sampai hal itu diketahui banyak orang

Kau yang akan dihukum dan dihilangkan untuk selamanya

Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi

Maka dari itu, mengertilah

Lalukanlah apa yang terbaik untukmu

Karena aku sudah memikirkan segalanya...

**–Mikoto Uchiha–**

.

Seorang wanita paruh baya termenung menatap jendela besar di samping kursinya. Matanya sedari tadi sibuk mengamati mobil-mobil yang melintas di jalanan. Kemudian pandangannya beralih menatap sebingkai foto dirinya dan seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda panjang yang tengah tersenyum dengan ceria. Detik berikutnya dia menghela napas dan menundukan wajahnya.

.

Maafkan aku

Aku tahu aku selama ini salah

Salah karena tidak pernah memperhatikan_mu_

Salah karena aku menelantarkan_mu_

Sekarang ini...

Hanya menatap dan meratapi kemalanganku saja

Semua karena kebodohanku

Kesalahanku di masa lalu

Aku tidak memperhatikan_mu_ bukan karena aku tidak menyayangi_mu_

Melainkan karena aku takut

Takut kalau _kau_ menanyakan dimana keberadaan ayahmu

Karena sejujurnya aku juga tidak tahu siapa ayah_mu_

Karena _kau_ adalah hasil kesalahanku di masa lalu

Ya, kau lahir tanpa ayah

Dan aku akui aku tidak mau _kau_ mengetahuinya

Karena itu...

Aku selama ini selalu mempersingkat kontak antara kita

Karena setiap melihat_mu_

Aku selalu merasa bersalah

Maafkan aku...

**–Haruno Tsunade–**

.

.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut _bubble gum_ miliknya yang panjang tengah menatap jendela besar dihadapannya. Kemudian dia berlari keluar meninggalkan beberapa teriakan maupun ancaman dibelakangnya.

"SAKURAAAA kalau kau akan dihukum kalau pergi..." teriak salah satu dari empat orang dibelakang gadis itu.

Tapi Sakura tidak peduli. Tekadnya sudah bulat. Sambil menaikkan kecepatan berlarinya, Sakura pergi meninggalkan empat orang yang tadi meneriaki namanya dengan cemas. "Tunggu aku, Sasuke... Aku akan kembali..."

Tanpa ragu lagi, gadis itu memacu kecepatan berlarinya dan menghilang dalam kepulan asap yang tebal. Meninggalkan teriakan dari keempat temannya yang berada di belakangnya.

.

DEG!

"Sakura... Kau kembali..." gumam seorang pemuda sambil bangkit dari tempatnya semula dan berlari keluar untuk menunggu gadis yang dia maksudkan. "Kali ini, aku akan membahagiakanmu..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung...**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	7. Essere Coraggiosi e L'Amore

Aku tidak akan menyerah

Tenang saja, Sakura...

Selamanya aku hanya milikmu

Sabarlah...

Aku akan mencari berbagai cara agar aku bisa menemuimu

Aku tidak akan membiarkan kita terpisahkan lagi

Tidak untuk yang kedua kalinya

Aku tidak akan setengah-setengah untuk kali ini

Jadi kumohon bersabarlah

Aku akan segera menemuimu

Setelah itu kita bisa berbahagia

Kita akan meninggalkan tempat ini

Kita akan pergi ketempat yang jauh dari para gangguan

Jadi kita bisa tenang

Kita bisa bersama tanpa adanya orang yang akan memisahkan kita

Kumohon...

* * *

><p><strong>Eunike Yuen Proudly Presents 2011<br>Human or Fairy**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**  
><strong>Pairing: SasuSaku, SasuIno<strong>

**Genre: Fantasy/Romance/Hurt/Comfort**  
><strong>Rate: T<strong>  
><strong>Warning: AU, All Human, OOC, typo(s), misstypo(s), dll.<strong>  
><strong>Summary: Apa kau tahu, ternyata di dunia yang kau tempati masih memiliki banyak misteri... Mahluk-mahluk dalam dongeng itu ada...<strong>

**Mind to RnR, please?**

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara POV<strong>

Ini dimana?

Seingatku, aku terbaring setelah kepergian Sakura di pantai... Jadi, ini dimana?

Apa aku berjalan kembali sambil tertidur? Oh, itu sangat tidak mungkin. Hal yang mungkin saja terjadi adalah ada seseorang yang menemukanku dan membawaku mengikutinya. Ya, itu baru mungkin.

Tapi siapa? Siapa orang yang sudah membawaku ke dalam rumahnya yang sangat lembab ini?

Ini bahkan lebih lembab dan basah daripada kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Apa ada orang yang mau tinggal di tempat seperti ini?

Ya, jawabannya pasti iya. Barangkali dia adalah seorang wanita atau pria tua dengan banyak keriput di tubuhnya, dia juga mungkin bongkok dan sulit untuk berjalan... Tapi yang pasti, dia adalah orang baik karena mau merawatku dirumahnya.

**Cklek**

Dengan cepat aku menoleh karena mendengar bunyi pintu dibuka. Seketika itu juga mulutku menganga lebar. Ya, aku sangat terkejut...

Semua bayangan tentang wanita atau pria tua buyar dengan cepat. Karena ternyata pemilik rumah ini adalah seorang gadis cantik dengan kulit putih seperti porselen, wajah yang lembut seperti malaikat, dan juga rambut coklat lembut dikepalanya. Tidak lupa juga tubuhnya yang proposional.

Dia sangat sempurna... Sempurna seperti dewi...

"Oh, kau sudah bangun rupanya, Gaara-_san_. Err... aku tidak salah menyebut nama bukan? Karena setahuku namamu adalah..."

Dengan cepat aku menggeleng. "Tidak. Namaku memang Gaara. Dan kalau boleh tahu, darimana kau tahu namaku?"

Gadis itu menatapku sejenak dan kemudian tersenyum. Benar-benar senyum yang menawan, sama seperti senyuman Sakura. "Kau tahu, bukan kau saja yang setengah setan. Aku juga sama."

Apa? Dia juga sama seperti aku? Oh, apa dia bercanda?

"Aku tidak sedang melucu tepatnya..." dia menjawab dengan asal sambil menatapku tidak suka.

Aku dengan cepat bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berdiri disamping tempat tidur. "Kau bisa membaca pikiranku heh?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Tapi mohon diingat, Gaara-_san_, namaku adalah Matsuri."

Aku terdiam beberapa saat dan kembali memandangi gadis didepanku ini. Memang aneh kalau dia manusia. Karena tidak ada manusia yang sesempurna ini. Bahkan Sakura juga kurang sempurna. Ya, dalam hal melihat atau berpikiran secara luas tepatnya.

Matsuri tersenyum kecil sambil menatapku.

"Apa?" Dengan cepat aku bertanya untuk senyuman yang dia berikan tadi.

"Untuk menyebutku sebagai gadis cantik yang sempurna."

"Oh itu... Umm, baiklah. Aku mau pulang secepatnya dan menemui beberapa orang untuk hal lainnya. Boleh aku pergi sekarang?"

Matsuri menggeleng dan kemudian menyeretku keluar kamar. "Ya, kau boleh pergi... Tapi sebelum itu, sarapan dulu. Aku tahu kau bisa bertahan tanpa sarapan karena kita setengah setan, tapi, tidak ada salahnya bukan mengkonsumsi beberapa makanan. Karena menurutku kau mungkin tidak makan dalam beberapa hari ini."

Oh iya, aku baru sadar aku sudah lama tidak makan. Mungkin karena sibuk memikirkan Sakura dan mengurusi hal aneh lainnya.

"Dan kalau boleh tahu, apa kau yakin gadis bernama Sakura itu menjadi peri?" tanya Matsuri tiba-tiba.

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Kenapa dia bisa tahu tentang Sakura dan perubahannya? Aku tidak mengatakannya bukan?

"Aku bisa melihat masa lalu dan membaca pikiran orang yang kusentuh. Memang agak merepotkan... Semua pikiran orang yang pernah kusentuh akan terus menghantuiku..."

Oke, sekarang aku mengerti. Tanpa banyak berdiam lagi, aku menggigit roti panggang yang ada diatas piring didepanku ini dengan lahap. Wow, ini lumayan enak.

Satu poin lagi untuk Matsuri... Ternyata kau pintar memasak juga... Walaupun aku hanya memakan roti panggang buatannya saja.

End Gaara POV

"Terima kasih banyak atas pujiannya, Gaara-_kun_..."

Gaara hanya mengangguk tanpa menatap Matsuri kemudian gadis dengan rambut coklat itu berdiri dan melangkah pegi menuju ke dapur. Saat dia kembali, di kedua tangannya terdapat dua cangkir berisi teh hangat. "Kau mau?" tawarnya pada Gaara. Tanpa ragu Gaara menerima cangkir yang disorodorkan Matsuri kepadanya.

"Jadi, aku bisa pulang sekarang? Dan bisa beritahu dimana sebenarnya lokasi tempat ini?"

Matsuri menangguk dan kemudian berkata, "Asal tahu saja, tempat ini berada diujung pantai dimana aku menemukanmu tergeletak begitu saja di depan rumahku."

Gaara mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti. "Maksudmu? Aku tergeletak begitu saja di depan rumahmu? Tapi aku sama sekali tidak berjalan ke depan rumahmu."

Matsuri hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Mana kutahu. Yang pasti aku menemukanmu di depan pintu rumahku dan aku tahu kau sama denganku. Makanya kubawa kau masuk ke dalam rumahku."

"Apa mungkin aku berjalan saat pingsan?"

Matsuri mengangkat bahunya secara perlahan. "Aku kurang tahu."

"Oh, baiklah. Kalau begitu terima kasih atas tumpangannya dan sampai bertemu lagi."

Tiba-tiba saja gadis dengan rambut coklat itu tertawa. "Kau tahu, tujuan kita sama. Aku juga akan pergi ke kediaman Uchiha. Mereka akan melaksanakan pernikahan bukan?"

"Oh, yah kalau begitu ayo!" ajak Gaara pada Matsuri.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi yang diberikan oleh Gaara dan kemudian mengikuti pemuda itu melesatmenuju kediaman Uchiha.

.

.

Sesosok gadis dengan rambut _soft pink _tengah terdiam di dalam sebuah ruangan dengan nuansa pink pucat. Matanya berkali-kali meneliti setiap inci ruangan yang menurutnya sangat asing itu.

Baru saja dia akan keluar ruangan, tiba-tiba ada sosok lain yang muncul dari luar ruangan. "Sudah bangun rupanya kau, Sakura-chan. Salam kenal, aku Shion. Kau pastinya bingung dimana kau saat ini. Ini adalah dunia para peri. Kau adalah bagian dari kami saat ini." jelas Shion sambil tersenyum manis menatap Sakura.

Sakura masih tidak mengerti degan semua penjelasan Shion. "Maksudmu aku adalah seorang peri? Tapi... Kapan maksudku kenapa aku bisa seperti ini?"

"Kau tidak tahu kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?" tanya Shion agak ragu pada Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk singkat. "Ya. Yang kuketahui adalah aku pingsan karena suatu kecelakaan dan setelah itu aku sadar dan didepanku ada Gaara yang terbaring diatas pasir pantai. Aku tidak tahu kalau aku pergi ke pantai. Lalu aku mengangkat tubuhnya dan menemukan sebuah rumah dan meletakannya begitu saja di depan rumah itu."

Shion hanya menatap Sakura dengan bingung. "Kau tidak tahu kalau kau sekarang peri?"

Sakura menggeleng dengan cepat. "Ya. Kau tahu, setelah aku meninggalkan Gaara tiba-tiba saja aku pingsan dan saat tersadar aku sudah berada di tempat ini."

"Kalau begitu, kau mau melihat riwayat kehidupanmu?" tanya Shion pada Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk kemudian mengikuti Shion keluar dari ruangan itu. "Kita akan kemana?"

"Ke tempat para tetua." jawab Shion. Kemudian dia menggandeng tangan Sakura dan menuntun gadis itu menuju para tetua.

.

.

"Selamat datang, Matsuri-_chan_. Terima kasih kau mau menyempatkan waktu untuk datang." sambut Mikoto. Sedangkan Matsuri hanya tersenyum dengan ramah. Disebelahnya Gaara menatap sosok wanita yang menyambutnya dengan penuh kebencian. "Ah, kau juga datang, Gaara-_san_..."

"Cih!" jawab Gaara tanpa menatap Mikoto. "Dimana Sasuke?"

Matsuri yang melihat hal itu dengan cepat menyikut Gaara. "Kau sama sekali tidak sopan pada Mikoto-_sama_."

Gaara hanya mendelik pada Matsuri dan tanpa menjawab dia langsung menghambur ke dalam mencari Sasuke.

"Maafkan perlakuan Gaara tadi ya, Mikoto-_sama_."

Mikoto tersenyum penuh makna sambil menatap gadis didepannya itu. "Ya, dan... bagaimana kalian bisa datang berbarengan?"

Matsuri kemudian menceritakan semuanya pada Mikoto dari awal dia menemukan Gaara sampai mereka datang di tempat ini.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_... Kau sedang apa?" tanya Ino pada Sasuke yang tengah memandangi dekorasi ruangan.

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Ino tengah menatapnya. Tanpa ragu dia berusaha tersenyum kepada Ino. Tapi gadis itu sama sekali tidak membalasnya. Dia hanya menatap kosong pemuda dihadapannya. Kemudian Ino menundukkan kepalanya dan menghela napas.

"Oh ya Ino, kau melihat Sakura? Kaa-_san_ sama sekali tidak mau membicarakannya. Mungkinkah kaa-_san_ menyembunyikan Sakura?"

Ino dengan cepat menggeleng. "Aku tidak melihat Sakura-_chan_ sedari tadi, Sasuke-_kun_. Mungkin dia bersama Mikoto baa-san," Kemudian gadis itu menghela napas perlahan dan melanjutkannya kembali. "atau Gaara..."

"Apa?"

"Eh? Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Gaara? Kemana dia membawa Sakuraku?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap tajam mata _aquamarine_ milik Ino.

Ino hanya gemetar dan menggeleng dengan kaku. "Aku tidak bilang begitu."

"Kau bohong, Yamanaka! Katakan dia bawa kemana SA-KU-RA-KU!"

"Eh? Aduh, Sasuke-_kun_... Aku sama sekali... Ah... Anu... Itu..." jawab Ino gelagapan.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Ino, Sasuke sudah melesat pergi.

Ino POV

Tuh kan?

Selalu saja Sakura...

Sakura sudah menghilang... Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau hanya terus melihat Sakura?

Aku ada disini... Aku yang ada disampingmu... Aku yang menghiburmu... Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak pernah melihatku?

Kami-sama...

Buat aku bahagia...

Tolong lancarkan rencanaku kali ini saja...

Detik berikutnya aku melesat pergi mencari Sasuke-kun. Pasti dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya. Pasti!

Tunggu! Itu Sasuke-_kun_ bukan?

Dengan cepat aku menyembunyikan tubuhku dibalik tirai jendela. Dia sedang berbicara dengan siapa? Kenapa aura diantara mereka sungguh menegangkan?

"Mereka sudah membohongimu, Sasuke! Percaya padaku!" Tunggu! Siapa yang orang itu maksud dengan "mereka". Dengan penasaran aku mulai menajamkan pendengaran dan berdiam diri.

"Ya, Mikoto-sama dan juga calon istrimu itu, si Ino Yamanaka. Mereka yang sudah membubuh Sakura." Sial! Dia pasti Gaara. Hanya Gaara yang mengetahui hal ini bukan! Aku lengah! Aku kira dia tidak akan menemui Sasuke-kun.

Tanpa berusaha mengetahui percakapan lainnya aku dengan cepat menghilang dan mencari Mikoto baa-san. Dia harus memiliki rencana lain. Kalau tidak Sasuke-kun tidak akan mau menikahiku.

End Ino POV

"Apa maksudmu dengan berkata seperti itu, Gaara?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Gaara dengan tajam.

Gaara hanya mendecih dan tertawa sinis. "Kau itu terlalu picik, Sasuke. Apa kau jelas-jelas tidak bisa membaca semuanya? Apa yang sedang mereka rencanakan atau apa yang sudah mereka lakukan pada Sakura?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kenapa mereka harus membunuh Sakura? Aku sudah mau menikahi Ino bukan?"

"Ya, tapi bisa saja kau tetap akan bersama Sakura walau sudah menikahi Ino."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Jadi aku harus bagaimana?"

Gaara maju selangkah dan memegang bahu Sasuke. "Desak mereka. Tanyakan terus dimana tubuh Sakura. Karena saat ini Sakura sudah tidak bersama mereka. Dia sudah menjadi peri."

Mata Sasuke sontak terbelalak kaget mendengar penuturan pemuda dengan rambut merah bata di depannya itu. "Peri?"

"Ya, Sakura sudah menjadi peri."

Detik berikutnya tubuh Sasuke mengeras. Tangannya mengepal dengan erat. "Aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan mereka karena telah memisahkan aku dengan Sakura. Tapi yang perlu mereka ketahui adalah... mau Sakura berubah menjadi alien dengan tiga mata dan tangan kaki berselaputpun aku tetap akan mencintainya."

Gaara tersenyum dan kemudian memundurkan langkahnya. "Lalukan hal itu. Dan kalau bisa, batalkan saja pernikahan ini."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Tentu saja akan kubatalkan. Terima kasih, Gaara. Untuk semuanya. Untuk menjaga Sakura terakhir kalinya... Aku berhutang padamu."

Gaara mengangguk dan kemudian dia berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih ditempatnya.

.

.

"Jadi kau mau menggagalkan pernikahan ini eh?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik dinding langsung pada Gaara.

Gaara diam dan tidak menjawabnya. Dia terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan gadis yang menanyakan hal itu padanya.

"Kau tahu, kau akan berurusan dengan Mikoto-sama kalau kau ketahuan..." kata gadis itu lagi sambil mensejejerkan langkahnya dengan langkah kaki Gaara.

Tiba-tiba Gaara berhenti dan menatap gadis disebelahnya. "Jadi kau mau aku melakukan apa? Menghentikan Sasuke dan membuat penderitaan yang lebih berat lagi? Jangan harap!"

"Bukan itu maksudku." jawab gadis disampingnya sambil menahan lengan Gaara. "Ayo kita lari sebelum ketahuan. Kau tahu, Mikoto-_sama_ tidak mungkin akan mengejar kita kalau kita sudah jauh dari kediamannya."

Gaara hanya menatap sepasang bola mata milik gadis disampingnya ini. "Kau membantuku? Bukankah kau memihak Mikoto-_sama_?"

Gadis itu menggeleng dan menyebabkan helaian rambut coklatnya berkibar. "Tidak. Aku memihakmu karena aku mencintaimu."

"Kau... apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Gaara-_kun_... Apa perlu kuulangi lagi? Telingamu masih berfungsi bukan?"

Gaara mendesah pelan. "Tapi aku tidak... mungkin belum... Dan lagi kita baru saja..."

"Apa kau percaya yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

Detik berikutnya Gaara tersenyum. "Sebenarnya sih tidak. Tapi melihatmu, kurasa itu benar. Tapi untuk saat ini, biarkan aku mengenalmu dulu... Siapa tahu dengan seiring waktu berjalan kita bisa... kau tahu kan maksudku..."

Gadis itu tersenyum dan langsung memeluk Gaara dengan erat. "Ya. Tidak apa... Tapi bersiaplah... Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku..."

"Terserah kau sajalah, Matsuri." jawab Gaara sambil terkekeh. "Jadi kita pergi?"

"Ya."

Detik berikutnya kedua insan itu sudah menghilang dari tempat mereka semula.

.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut _bubble gum_ sedari tadi memandang kearah luar. Tampaknya dia sangat gelisah. Berkali-kali dia mendesah dan disusul dengan gumaman tidak jelas.

**Cklek**

"Sakura-_chan_?" panggil seorang gadis lainnya dari luar ruangan itu sambil tersenyum ramah. "Kau tidak keluar?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu hanya menggeleng dengan singkat dan kemudian matanya kembali tertuju keluar jendela ruangan. "Aku tidak terima..."

"Kau apa?"

"Aku tidak terima kalau aku harus dikhianati seperti ini..."

Gadis itu kemudian mendekatkan dirinya kepada Sakura dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Aku tahu... Tapi kita sebagai peri tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi... Kita hanya bisa hidup disini untuk selanjutnya..."

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat dan kemudian dia menatap gadis yang tengah memeluknya itu. "Apa kita tidak bisa keluar dari sini, Hana?"

Hana terdiam dan kemudian menjauhkan dirinya dari Sakura. "Kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Kita bisa pergi dari tempat ini bukan? Ada gua disamping tempat para tetua... Aku diberitahu oleh Karin kalau kita bisa keluar dari sana."

Hana menggeleng dengan kaku. "Kita tidak bisa. Tapi _mereka _bisa"

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Kemudian dia bangkit dan segera menghampiri Hana. "Siapa yang bisa? Beritahu aku! Aku mohon! Aku harus keluar dari sini sekarang juga!"

Hana terdiam dan kemudian gadis itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di ruangan itu.

.

.

Sakura POV

Aku harus tahu siapa yang bisa membuatku pergi melewati gua itu! Harus!

Ini demi aku dan juga Sasuke-_kun_...

Dia tidak boleh menikah dengan Ino tanpa tahu kalau Ino mengkhianatinya...

Tidak!

Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya!

Dengan cepat aku pergi sambil berlari keluar kamar. Tak begitu lama aku melihat ada Karin tengah tertawa sambil cekikikan bersama dengan Shion, Kin, dan juga Tayuya. Tanpa ragu lagi aku mulai menghampirinya.

"Hai!" sapaku sambil tersenyum.

Shion dan Karin kemudian terdiam dan menatapku. "Hai, Sakura-_chan_! Kau mau bergabung?"

Aku mengangguk. Dan kemudian Karin menggeser duduknya dan mempersilahkan aku untuk duduk disana. Tanpa basa basi lagi aku langsung bertanya kepada mereka. "Err... Kalian tahu siapa yang bisa melewati gua dan kembali ke bumi?"

Karin mengangguk. "Semua peri tahu hal itu, Sakura..."

"Ya, semua peri mengetahuinya..." tambah Tayuya sambil mengangguk.

Aku kemudian terdiam. Semua peri? Apa ini bukan rahasia? "Kenapa kalian tidak mencoba melewatinya?" desakku.

Shion menggeleng. "Mereka akan meminta hal yang lebih untuk imbalannya. Ya, Sai-_sama_ dan Naruto-_sama_ Sang Tetua. Mereka terkenal sadis..."

"Apa sudah pernah ada yang mencobanya?"

Kin kemudian menatapku mulai curiga. "Belum. Kenapa juga kau menanyakannya? Jangan bilang kalau kau..."

Aku hanya tersenyum hambar kemudian berdiri bersiap untuk berlari meninggalkan mereka.

End Sakura POV

Seorang gadis dengan rambut _bubble gum_ miliknya yang panjang tengah menatap jendela besar dihadapannya. Kemudian dia berlari keluar meninggalkan beberapa teriakan maupun ancaman dibelakangnya.

"SAKURAAAA kalau kau akan dihukum kalau pergi... Dan lagi mereka bisa saja berbuat jahat kepadamu." teriak salah satu dari empat orang dibelakang gadis itu.

Tapi Sakura tidak peduli. Tekadnya sudah bulat. Sambil menaikkan kecepatan berlarinya, Sakura pergi meninggalkan empat orang yang tadi meneriaki namanya dengan cemas. "Tunggu aku, Sasuke... Aku akan kembali..."

Tanpa ragu lagi, gadis itu memacu kecepatan berlarinya dan menghilang dalam kepulan asap yang tebal. Meninggalkan teriakan dari keempat temannya yang berada di belakangnya.

.

.

.

"Mikoto-_basan_! Gaara! Dia sudah memberitahukannya kepada Sasuke-_kun_!" kata seorang gadis dengan paniknya.

Mikoto yang mendengar hal itu langsung saja menggebrak meja di depannya dan segera melesat melewati gadis itu. "Kita harus menemukan Sasuke terlebih dulu."

Gadis dengan rambut _blonde _panjang itu mengangguk dan kemudian melesat menyusul wanita di depannya.

.

.

"Sakura... Sabarlah, aku akan mencari cara agar kita bisa bertemu kembali... Tunggu aku..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks to:<strong>

**Laras Lauwira, Lula, Cii Uchiha Imoetz, Yuuki Aika Uchiha, Sakura Uchiha Haruno lovely, Dei-kun love ME, Miki Abaddonia Lucifen, uchiharuno phorepeerr, Fiyui-chan, Chini VAN, Gray UchiHa-DaNNa, Sindi 'Kucing Pink, Khanakura Haito, Kikyo Fujikazu, EnChyDrew Harunao, karikazuka, riestiyani aurora, dan para readers yang tidak mereview**

**(Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama)**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Area<strong>

**Oke... Aku harap kalian semua jangan marah dan membunuh saya. Saya tahu chapter ini SUMPAH gaje abis tanpa adanya feel yang nyangkut...**

**Kenapa?**

**Karena saya pikir chapter sebelumnya kan sudah berat... Jadi untuk sekarang saya buat yang ringan... Iya sih, ini memang ringan, tapi pasti pada protes deh! Dan lagi, chapter kemaren emang bukan chapter lanjutan cerita, tapi chapter penjelasan doang... Sekalian nanya sebelum selesai ya, mau ngak dibuat chapter yang kayak gitu untuk kedua kalinya?**

**Oke, tanpa basa basi lagi! BYE! SAMPAI JUMPA CHAPTER DEPAN**

**Gomen, review gak bisa dibales sekarang... Chapter depan bisa mungkin! Hehe (^-^) Tapi review tetep saya baca kok! Thanks ya, udah mau review~  
><strong>

**Peluk cium,**

**Eunike Yuen!**


	8. Ciao, Sto tornando Ora

Aku punya harapan

Suatu saat akan selalu bersamanya

Tapi kadang kala aku tahu

Tidak semua cerita berakhir sesuai keinginan kita

Aku rapuh

Aku tidak berdaya

Dan aku hanya bisa melihat

Bahkan sekedar menatap matanya aku tidak berani

Tapi suatu hal yang pasti

Aku hanya ingin—

…

—bisa bahagia

* * *

><p><strong>Eunike Yuen Proudly Present 2011<br>Human or Fairy**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**  
><strong>Pairing: SasuSaku, SasuIno<strong>

**Genre: Fantasy/Romance/Hurt/Comfort**  
><strong>Rate: T<strong>  
><strong>Warning: AU, All Human, OOC, typo(s), misstypo(s), dll.<strong>  
><strong>Summary: Apa kau tahu, ternyata di dunia yang kau tempati masih memiliki banyak misteri... Mahluk-mahluk dalam dongeng itu ada...<strong>

**Mind to RnR, please?**

**Sudah satu tahun saya menelantarkan fic ini, saya mohon maaf atas terjadinya hal itu**

* * *

><p>Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan mendekati Sakura. Menatap mata gadis itu sebentar dengan intens. Dia kini berdiri tepat di hadapan Sakura. "Kau mau memberikan apa untukku? Apa imbalannya? Aku tidak mau kalau itu suatu hal yang mudah kami dapatkan."<p>

Sakura menggeleng kuat. Tekadnya sudah bulat dan dia tidak akan mundur lagi hanya karena gentar mendengar permintaan dari mereka. Semuanya akan dia berikan asal mereka mampu mempertemukannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke lagi. "Apa saja. Aku akan memberikan apa saja. Selama aku bisa melakukannya, apapun akan kuberikan."

Para tetua itu saling pandang memandang. Mata mereka berbicara dalam diam. Kemudian salah satu diantara mereka berjalan mendekati Sakura. "Kalau kau memang sangat ingin apa boleh buat. Kami hanya minta satu hal," katanya. Matanya kini beralih menatap manik _emerald _itu dengan seringaian licik. "bisakah kau mengambil jiwa salah satu setan dan membawanya pada kami?"

Apa? Sakura kaget mendengarnya. Matanya membulat dengan lebar. Mengambil jiwa salah satu dari Sasuke sama artinya dengan membawa perang bagi dirinya sendiri. Sama juga dengan mengkhianati Sasuke. "Bagaimana caranya?" tanyanya. Suaranya tercekat.

"Gampang. Kau tinggal mencari salah satu dari antara mereka yang memang ingin menghilang. Kau dekati dia, gunakan ini dan tebas kepalanya. Jiwanya akan keluar dengan sendirinya."

Air mata menumpuk di matanya. "Aku—" Sakura berhenti sambil menarik napas panjang. Mengkhianati kaum pemuda yang dicintainya demi kebahagiaannya sendiri? Tapi dia tidak boleh ragu. Ragu sekarang menyesal nantinya. "—akh! Maafkan aku, Sasuke-_kun_…" Tangannya gemetar mengambil sebilah pisau perak dari salah satu tetua.

"Karena kau mau, silahkan saja kau pergi sekarang. Tapi jangan kaget kalau kau bisu nantinya. Peri tidak boleh berbicara dengan setan."

.

.

Tempat Sasuke

Seorang siluet bayangan gelap dengan rambut pirang panjangnya melesat ke sana kemari. Matanya yang biru bening menatap seisi ruangan dengan intens. "Kau melihat Sasuke?" tanyanya pada salah satu dari mereka saat berpapasan di ujung ruangan.

Mahluk itu menggeleng singkat dan kembali melesat meninggalkan si pirang di sana. Ino kemudian menatap langit-langit dengan kesal. Kenapa tidak ada kebahagiaan untuknya? Semua hal yang dia lakukan selalu salah.

Duagh

Mendengar itu, kepalanya menoleh ke belakang. Suara apa tadi? Dengan malas dia bergegas untuk membuka pintu di depannya. Perasaannya mulai terasa tidak enak. Suatu aura mencekat merayap mendatanginya.

Kini pintu sudah terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok tubuh mungil yang terhalang oleh dirinya. Manik _aquamarine _miliknya yang kini terbuka lebar. Tubuhnya gemetar.

"Kau…" Mulutnya tercekat tidak mampu bersuara lagi. Matanya masih menatap sosok itu dengan tidak percaya.

Kenapa dia masih ada? Kenapa dia muncul di saat seperti ini? Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?

.

.

Sakura merasakan pusing yang menjadi-jadi tubuhnya seakan berusaha terpisah dan terpotong-potong. Sakit sekali.

Rasa mual kini menekannya. Memberikan sensasi tersendiri bagi dirinya. Sama sekali tidak pernah dibayangkannya kalau dia akan merasakan hal ini. Saat melewati ruangan gelap tanpa tujuan itu hatinya sudah mantap. Kini dia tidak yakin akan bisa kembali utuh nantinya kalau harus melewati tempat ini lagi.

Duagh

Tubuhnya kini terhempas dengan keras di lantai kayu yang keras. Sambil merapikan rambutnya dia berusaha bangkit berdiri. Tampaknya tubuhnya masih utuh.

Ini tidak seperti tempat Sasuke. Tapi, sudah cukup lama bukan dia terbaring lesu? Mungkin saja ini tempatnya.

Sakura kini terdiam untuk beberapa saat di depan pintu ruangan menunggu orang yang di dalam membukakan pintu untuknya.

Saat pintu terbuka. Tubuh Sakura mengejang. Rasa takut yang kuat menjalar masuk ke dalam tulang-tulangnya. Sensasi dingin menyambutnya. Merayap ke dalam otaknya.

"Kau…"

Gadis itu diam untuk beberapa saat. Bibirnya kelu. Dia berusaha berbicara tapi tidak bisa. Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Terpaksa seulas senyum dikeluarkannya. Bagaimanapun juga, gadis di depannya adalah teman baiknya. Walaupun gadis itu sudah berlaku jahat padanya.

"Kenapa kau masih ada? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Kau seharusnya menyingkir dari kehidupanku sejak dulu! Aku selalu menbencimu. Membencimu. Dan satu hal lagi," katanya sambil berusaha mengatur emosinya yang meledak-ledak. "jangan kacaukan hari ini. Tidak untuk hari ini. Aku bahkan akan sa—"

"Siapa itu? Ino? Katanya kau mencariku?"

Tidak! Jangan sekarang. Dengan cepat di dorongnya sosok di hadapannya dengan keras. Dengan cepat gadis itu menutup pintu yang tadi terbuka. "Aaa ya, tadi aku mencarimu Sasuke-_kun_. Mikotobaa-_san_ ingin membicarakan sesuatu,"

"Siapa itu tadi?"

Ino diam. Otaknya terasa tidak mau berkompromi dengannya. Kenapa di saat seperti ini justru tidak ada hal yang terlintas dalam benaknya?

"Biarkan aku melihatnya,"

"JANGAN! JANGAN BUKA ITU! Kau harus segera menemui Mikotobaa-_san_, bukan?" Ino mengatakannya sambil mengatur napasnya. Kini badannya sudah menghalangi tangan Sasuke yang terulur akan membuka pintu. "Mikoto-_ba__san_, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Alis Sasuke mengerut dan menjadi satu. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Sasuke mendorong tubuh Ino agar menjauhi pintu. Dengan keras dibukanya pintu itu. Matanya menatap bingung. "Apa maksudmu tadi, Ino. Siapa yang tadi berada di sini?"

Ino menggeleng dengan patah. Dari sudut matanya dia masih memandang ruangan kosong di depan Sasuke itu was-was. Akankah gadis _pink _tadi keluar lagi dan muncul seenaknya dari sana.

"Jawab. Aku. Ino."

Ino masih menggeleng. Dia mengalihkan padangannya tidak berani menatap langsung mata Sasuke.

"JAWAB AKU SIAPA YANG TADI DATANG!" teriaknya sambil mengguncang tubuh gadis di hadapannya. "Kalau kau," Matanya kini menatap mata di hadapannya dengan dalam. Berusaha mengeluarkan semua rahasia di dalamnya. "Kalau aku tahu kau menyembunyikan suatu hal lain, terutama tentang _dia_ kau akan tahu akibatnya."

Tanpa melihat Ino, Sasuke melesat pergi meninggalkan dia. Dalam hatinya dia merasa kalau gadis di depannya memang menyimpan suatu hal yang sangat penting. Suatu hal tentang Sakura yang sampai saat ini dia masih tidak tahu apa itu.

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Matanya masih mencari-cari seseorang di dalam ruangan itu. "Tadi… Aku… Dia… Sakura…" Mulutnya masih berkata-kata dengan tidak pasti. Tapi yang jelas dia masih tidak habis pikir bagaimana caranya gadis _pink_ itu menghilang dari ruangan ini. Tapi paling tidak itu bagus untuknya.

Ino POV

Aku harus segera mencari Mikotobaa-_san_. Dia harus tahu kalau gadis itu sudah kembali. Harusnya tidak. Tidak bisa kembali lagi. Bagaimana mungkin seorang peri bisa berkeliaran di sini. Ini tempat kami. Kaum setan.

Kakiku melesat menembus ruangan dengan cepat. Sasuke-_kun _tidak boleh bertemu dengan Sakura. Tidak untuk saat ini. Aku tidak akan membiarkan gadis itu mengacaukan lagi impianku. Ini hampir terwujud.

"Mikoto-_ba__san_! Ba-_san_!" panggilnya ketika melihat siluet Mikoto di tengah ruang tengah. "Baa-_san_, Sakura. Gadis itu. Dia—"

"Sssst! Diam dulu, Ino. Aku sedang berpikir. Bagaimana kalau di tengah ruangan ini ditambah beberapa dekorasi. Kupikir akan lebih menarik. Ah ya! Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Ino menggeleng dengan cepat. "Ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu. Sakura. Dia tadi muncul."

Mikoto hanya tersenyum menenangkan. "Bagaimana mungkin gadis itu muncul. Ini tempat kita. Para peri tidak akan bisa kemari," terangnya.

"Aku melihatnya! Sungguh! Sakura muncul tadi!"

"Siapa yang muncul?"

Astaga. Kenapa lagi ini? Aku menatap Mikoto sambil menunduk. Kini Mikoto yang berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Senyumnya masih terlihat di wajahnya.

"Siapa yang muncul _tadi_, Ino? Aku yakin aku tidak salah mendengarnya kalau tadi kau berbicara tentang—"

"Kau salah dengar, Sasuke," sela Mikoto sambil tersenyum memandang putranya. "yang tadi dibicarakan Ino bukanlah Sakura kekasih kecilmu itu, tapi Sakura bunga Sakura yang akan diletakan di ruangan ini."

Sasuke menepis tangan Mikoto ketika wanita itu hendak menyentuhnya. "Jangan sentuh aku. Aku tahu kalian semua menyembunyikan sesuatu. Aku akan mencarinya dan jangan harap," Kata-katanya terhenti sesaat untuk menatap Mikoto dan aku dengan tajam. "Jangan _pernah_ berharap aku akan diam. Aku bahkan akan membalasnya. Kalau itu menyangkut Sakura. Aku akan membenci kalian semua sampai selamanya."

Sasuke langsung melesat pergi begitu mengatakan hal itu. Hatiku tertohok sakit. Aku hanya ingin bahagia, Sasuke-_kun_. Kenapa selalu salah? Aku selalu tersenyum saat kau bersama gadis itu. Sekarang giliranku. Gadis itu terbukti tidak bisa membahagiakanmu, dia malah akan membahayakanmu. Kenapa kau selalu membelanya?

Aku di sini. Aku selalu menunggumu. Aku yang selalu melihatmu. Tapi kenapa bukan aku saja?

Kau tahu Sasuke-_kun_, aku bahkan lebih sakit dibandingmu. Aku lebih dan _lebih_ tersiksa di sini.

End Ino POV

"Ino-_chan_? Kau tak apa?"

Ino menggeleng dengan lemah. Perkataan tadi. Menurut orang lain mungkin tidak ada apa-apanya. Tapi menurutnya, itu sangat berarti. Itu menandakan lebih. Lebih dari apa yang ditunjukan Sasuke saat ini. Kebencian yang lebih untuknya. "Aku ingin ke kamar dulu."

Kali ini dia tidak melesat dengan bebas. Dia memilih untuk terbang rendah. Tubuhnya lemas saat dia mendengar perkataan Sasuke tadi.

Di depan kamarnya, dia tidak langsung masuk. Dia lebih memilih menatap pintu itu dengan kosong. Pikirannya mengulang perkataan Sasuke yang menohok hatinya tadi.

_Jangan _pernah_ berharap aku akan diam. Aku bahkan akan membalasnya. Kalau itu menyangkut Sakura. Aku akan membenci kalian semua sampai selamanya_.

"Aaaaarrrghh!" teriaknya frustasi. "Aku harus bagaimana lagi, Sasuke-_kun_? Kenapa tidak bisa mengertiku satu kali saja?" Tubunya dijatuhkan ke dinding. Gadis itu menangis. Bahkan air matanya tidak akan sanggup mengungkapkan sakit hatinya.

"Tou-_san_… Kumohon bantu aku, tou-_san_. Aku takut. Sangat takut."

.

.

Mikoto memandang Ino dengan prihatin. Sebagai seorang ibu, dia tahu kalau putranya memang membencinya dengan sangat. Tapi dia ingin yang terbaik untuk putranya. "Ino-_chan_? Kau tak apa?"

Ditatapnya lekat-lekat wajah cantik gadis di hadapannya. Ino menggeleng lemah. Bibirnya bergetar sebelum suara keluar dari bibirnya. "Aku ingin ke kamar dulu."

Sebenarnya ingin dia memeluk Ino dan menenangkan gadis itu. Tapi ada perasaan tertahan yang mengatakan padanya kalau gadis ini ingin sendiri dulu.

Ditatapnya kepergian gadis itu dari jauh. _Sakura, sampai kapan kau akan menyiksa Ino?_

Mikoto tidak bisa hanya diam memandangi Ino. Diikutinya perlahan gadis itu. Tampaknya Ino benar-benar sedih. Gadis itu bahkan tidak langsung masuk ke kamar dan lebih memilih untuk diam memandangi pintu kamarnya.

Mikoto bahkan tidak berani lagi mendengar isak tangis tertahan dari bibir gadis itu. Hatinya berdenyut sakit. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak sakit kalau mengingat dia yang menyebabkan gadis yang tengah ditatapnya ini menderita. Untuk saat ini, dia tidak berani melangkah lebih jauh lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks to:<strong>

**Sindi 'Kucing Pink, Yuiki Miki, Tsurugi De Lelouch, celubba, Lord Valent, sakura uchii, Baek dong syu, karikazuka, Darah, Lula, Dei-kun love ME!, Lyana Boci-Moci, , hanazono yuri, Guest, dan readers lainnya**

**(mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama)**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Area<strong>

**(Lewati aja soalnya isinya cuma curcolan author setelah satu tahun ga ngelanjutin fic)**

**Saya hanya bisa bilang terima kasih banget banget banget buat semuanya yang masih menunggu kelanjutan fic ini. Entah karena merasa bersalah atau _mood _saya yang lagi pengen ngelanjutin fic ini makanya saya berusaha melanjutkan lagi.**

**Um, sebenernya jalan ceritanya ga kaya gini. Karena flash disk saya yang hilang tahun lalu, semua ide saya buyar dan terpaksa banget saya jadi WB. Aduh, sorry ya, kalau jadi curcol.**

**Ide yang lama udah gatau kaya gimana. Ga ada bayangan lagi. Semoga feelnya kerasa aja ya. Saya udah coba di fic saya yang sebelumnya, banyak yang bilang ficnya cuma manis, ga ada feel yang nyangkut. Berdoa aja supaya di sini feelnya ada.**

**Intinya saya bener-bener kecewa sama diri saya. Kemampuan saya hilang gitu aja karena udah lama ga diasah. Aduh, mungkin segini yang bisa saya kasih untuk sementara. Saya akan mencoba lagi untuk bikin yang bagus. Mungkin makan waktu lama soalnya saya banyak tugas di dunia nyata.**

**Intinya, lagi dan lagi saya sampaikan makasih buat yang udah ngereview, ngefave, dan ngefollow fic ini. Kalau ada SARAN silahkan KIRIM lewat kotak REVIEW. Oh iya, iseng saya buat daftarnya ya, cek aja kalau ada nama kalian untuk kesalahan pengetikan silahkan beri tahu…**


	9. La Tua Scelta e il Dolore

Seberapa kuatnya aku berusaha

Aku tidak akan bisa masuk ke dalam hatimu

Karena bagimu hanya ada dia,

Hanya gadis itu yang bisa menempati seluruh isi hatimu

.

Aku yang sekarang sudah berubah

Tak akan ada yang boleh menderita lagi

Cukup sudah semua hal itu berlalu

Karena aku tahu, menderita itu menyakitkan

.

Semuanya hilang

Harapanku, penantianku, semuanya hilang

Tapi salah kalau kau bilang aku sia-sia

Aku bahkan sangat lega sekarang, hal itu menyadarkanku

Aku takkan bahagia kalau aku menyiksa orang lain

Biar aku tebus semuanya—

—semua yang sudah kuperbuat.

* * *

><p><strong>Eunike Yuen Proudly Presents 2011<br>Human or Fairy**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**  
><strong>Pairing: SasuSaku, SasuIno<strong>

**Genre: Fantasy/Romance/Hurt/Comfort**  
><strong>Rate: T<strong>  
><strong>Warning: AU, All Human, OOC, typo(s), misstypo(s), dll.<strong>  
><strong>Summary: Apa kau tahu, ternyata di dunia yang kau tempati masih memiliki banyak misteri... Mahluk-mahluk dalam dongeng itu ada...<strong>

**Mind to RnR, please?**

**.**

**Dipersembahkan khusus untuk:**

**Guest Sasu Saku, Sindi 'Kucing Pink, Emanuelle Clare, karikazuka, Silent Reader, Angel Stephen, sasusakufammy, Tsurugi De Lelouch, Ah Rin, Guest, chikaa Andriyanie, hanazono yuri, dan para readers lainnya**

**(mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama)**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Ino-<em>chan<em>," panggil Mikoto lembut sambil menatap sosok Ino yang masih terduduk di depan kamarnya sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Air mata gadis itu bahkan sudah kering, tapi isak tangisnya masih terus terdengar. "Ino-_chan_, kau tak perlu khawatir. Penikahan ini akan tet—"

"—hentikan saja," potong Ino lemah. Rasanya sumber semua beban yang dideritanya ada dalam pernikahan terkutuk itu. "Aku tidak bisa, ba- _san_. Tidak _bisa _lagi."

Mikoto tidak tampak terkejut. Wanita itu malah tersenyum mengerti. "Kau mau ini berhenti sampai sini saja?"

Ino menggeleng. "Aku masih _ingin_. Tapi bahkan keinginan itu takkan sanggup lagi membuatku membawa beban ini," jawabnya sambil mengisak. "Tapi satu hal yang pasti, ba-_san_, aku telah—bahkan mungkin masih mencintai Uchiha Sasuke dengan tidak baik,"

Mikoto turun mesejajarkan dirinya dengan gadis itu. Direngkuhnya Ino dalam pelukannya. "Aku tahu itu, tapi satu hal saja Ino-_chan_. Menikahlah dengan Uchiha Sasuke untuk kali ini."

Ino melonggarkan pelukannya dengan cepat. Ditatapnya wanita dihadapannya dengan mata berair. "Kau masih akan—"

"Aku ingin semua tahu kalau Sasuke tidak ada ikatan dengan manusia —akh bukan, maksudku peri. Aku tidak mau mereka melakukan hal-hal yang—"

Ino mengangguk mengerti. Tangannya menyentuh pipi wanita itu perlahan, menghiburnya. "Aku tidak tahu. Sasuke-_kun_ bahkan mungkin tidak akan mau melakukannya sekalipun hanya kepalsuan. Dan aku, aku takut, ba-_san_,"

Mikoto sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Ino. Sasuke juga pasti tidak akan setuju. Bahkan untuk sekadar kepalsuan seperti apa yang dikatakan Ino. Tapi ini demi mereka semua, bukan? Kenapa dia selalu dianggap salah?

"Aku mengerti Ino, aku akan bicara dengan Sasuke."

Ino bahkan tidak sanggup lagi menjawabnya. Dia hanya menatap nanar wanita paruh baya yang bangkit berdiri untuk mencari putranya. _Aku tidak mau lagi menderita, ba-_san.

.

.

Mikoto menatap Sasuke dari kejauhan. Sebersit rasa enggan dan takut bila menatap putranya. Cacian apa lagi yang akan dikatakan Sasuke padanya jika dia mendekati putranya. Tapi rasa kasihan dan rasa takut lain lebih mendominasi dalam dirinya sehingga wanita itu mendekat pada Sasuke.

"_Ne_ Sasuke," panggil Mikoto dari belakang. Tapi Sasuke masih tidak peduli. Pemuda itu enggan menatap kaa-_san_nya. "Sasuke, ada hal lain yang harus kubicarakan padamu."

"Kau mau apa? Masih mau memaksaku untuk menikahi gadis bodoh itu?"

"Tidak," jawab Mikoto. Matanya kini menatap Sasuke tegas. "Ino-_chan_ bilang padaku kalau ini tidak akan berjalan lancar. Lakukan saja apa yang kau mau, kau bisa dengan gadis peri itu,"

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya. Pasti ada alasannya mengapa kaa-_san_nya yang keras kepala ini memperbolehkannya untuk bersama Sakura.

"Tapi ada satu permintaan dariku. Kau harus tetap menikah dengan In—"

"—katamu aku bisa bersama dengan Sakura!" bantah Sasuke geram.

Mikoto menghela napas panjang sebelum menjawabnya. "Ya, tentu saja. Ino-_chan_ bilang ini hanya alasan belaka saja. Kau akan dihukum jika bersama dengan peri. Tapi kalau kau sudah menjadi suami dari Ino, kau tidak akan bisa dihukum."

"Aku tidak bisa," jawab Sasuke kaku. Rahangnya mengeras dengan sempurna. "Aku tidak mau membuat kesalahan yang sama. Tidak kalau aku bisa merasakan dia ada di sini. Ada bersamaku."

"Tapi ini berbeda, ini hanyala—"

"Temukan Sakura. Bila dia menyetujuinya, aku juga sama. Semua keputusannya adalah perintah bagiku. Dan aku tidak salah bukan?" Sasuke berhenti sejenak untuk menatap raut wajah Mikoto. "Sakura memang ada di sini. Dan kau mengetahuinya."

Sasuke langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan kaa-_san_nya. Memang agak tidak sopan meninggalkan seorang ibu dengan beberapa sindiran tadi. Tapi Sasuke tidak bisa berpikir untuk menuruti Mikoto bila mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi padanya selama ini. Semua karena—

—rencana gila kaa-_san_nya.

.

.

Sakura POV

Aku agak sakit hati sebenarnya ketika mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Dari sahabatku sendiri. Dari orang yang berarti bagiku. Dari Ino. Ino Yamanaka. Punggungku sakit kalau dia mau tahu. Tapi, aku memang tidak akan bisa bicara, segigih apapun aku untuk mengatakannya tidak akan bisa.

Sekarang di sinilah aku. Aku tidak tahu ini tempat apa, tapi setelah aku sakit hati dengan Ino aku langsung saja pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi satu kalimat darinya yang membuatku sangat sakit. Bahkan aku masih terasa berdenyut.

Ino bilang semua penderitaannya karena aku. Padahal tidak pernah aku berpikir untuk melakukan hal itu. Oke, aku memang egois tapi aku tidak akan melukai sahabat-sahabatku.

Sahabat ya? Sekali lagi kurasakan denyutan di hatiku. Aku kini sudah mati. Tapi aku belum bertemu lagi dengan Hinata. Dia bahkan tidak tahu keadaanku saat ini. Ditambah lagi aku belum bertemu dengannya. Kaa-_san_. Apa dia mencintaiku? Apa dia sudah melupakanku?

"Aku jadi bingung, pernikahan ini jadi dilangsungkan tidak?"

Eh? Pernikahan Ino dan Sasuke belum berlangsung juga? Tapi… kenapa?

Aku berjalan mendekat untuk mendengar lebih jelas lagi. Tampak salah satu dari kaum Sasuke tengah berbicara sambil duduk-duduk. "Sasuke-_sama_ 'kan tidak mencintai Ino-_san_. Mengapa juga Mikoto-_sama_ harus melangsungkan pernikahan ini,"

"Benar, asal kau tahu saja, tadi aku melihat Sasuke-_sama_ berteriak-teriak pada mereka berdua. Dia kelihatan sangat marah. Bahkan menyebut nama Sa—apalah begitu."

"Eeeeh serius? Lagipula Ino-_san_ hanya beruntung saja dia bisa dekat dengan Sasuke-_sama_. Kalau bukan karena kaa-_san-_nya yang meninggal demi mengorbankan diri untuk Mikoto-_sama__, dan juga kalau bukan karena tou-__san __-nya yang harus menjadi tumbal ke negeri peri itu_ mana mungkin dia bisa sedekat itu."

"Dia hanya beruntung."

Salah! Kalau itu namanya bukan beruntung. Siapa yang mau kehilangan tou-_san _dengan cara seperti itu. Aku bahkan tidak akan mau merasakannya. Terpikir olehku saja tidak. Dasar mereka yang tidak tahu apa-apa!

"Kurasa Ino-_san _bukan apa-apa kalau saja ibu dan ayahnya tidak berjasa pada keluarga pemimpin di sini."

Aku langsung saja melesat meninggalkan tempat itu. Ino selalu membantuku. Ino selalu ada untukku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau dia menyukai Sasuke-_kun_ juga. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia lebih menderita dari pada aku. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia bisa saja berbalik melukaiku. Aku tidak tahu apapun.

Aku bodoh. Sungguh bodoh. Ino tidak pernah sekalipun mencoba melukaiku. Aku yang mati ini mungkin karena kebodohanku juga. Ini bukan salah Ino. Aku yang salah. Ino, kali ini aku yang akan membuatmu bahagia. Aku yang akan membuatmu tersenyum.

Mungkin kau benar, aku memang penyebab penderitaanmu. Untuk itu, kini aku akan menjadi peri penolongmu. Akan kuhilangkan semua penderitaanmu. Aku tidak akan mau melihat ada yang menderita karena aku lagi.

End Sakura POV

Mikoto berjalan sambil menatap kosong keadaan di depannya. Pernikahan ini harus tetap terlaksana. Bagaimanapun caranya dia harus menemukan Sakura. Hanya gadis itu yang bisa mengubah keputusan Sasuke.

Hanya saja masalahnya adalah di mana dia bisa menemukan gadis itu. Bisa saja Sakura sudah pergi dari tempat ini. Atau jangan-jangan Ino hanya salah melihatnya saja. Tapi—tunggu, itu Sakura! Itu dia, dengan rambut menyolok warna _pink_. "Sakura? SAKURA! Hei, tunggu!"

Sakura menoleh mendengar namanya dipanggil. Dilihatnya sesosok wanita paruh baya melesat mendekatinya. Mikoto-_sama_, batinnya begitu menatap wanita ini.

"Sakura, kita perlu bicara. Ini mengenai Sasuke, kau, dan Ino-_chan_."

Sakura mengangguk setuju kemudian gadis itu berjalan mengikuti Mikoto. Ditatapnya semua setan yang dia jumpai. Tampaknya di sini Mikoto adalah pengaruh besar. Semuanya menyingkir begitu wanita paruh baya ini berjalan.

"Masuklah, kita bicara di dalam saja," kata Mikoto sambil mempersilahkan Sakura memasuki ruangannya. "Duduk saja di sana," katanya lagi karena menatap Sakura yang bingung harus berbuat apa.

Mikoto ikut duduk di samping Sakura. "Jadi langsung saja. Aku berencana menikahkan putraku dengan Ino. Untuk itu aku butuh persetujuanmu."

Sakura tidak kaget mendengarnya. Gadis itu masih diam, tidak berniat menjawab. Kalau dia menjawab iya, itu akan membuatnya sakit. Semua pengorbanannya untuk kemari sia-sia. Tapi Sakura juga sulit mengatakan tidak. Mengingat Ino, mengingat semua hal yang sudah dilakukan gadis itu padanya. Tapi di satu sisi lain dia butuh Sasuke. Sasuke adalah takdirnya, dan hatinya sudah berlabuh pada pemuda itu sejak dulu, sejak dia masih menjadi manusia.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau setuju bukan? Asal kau tahu saja, aku melakukan ini untuk menyelamatkan putraku, semua demi Sasuke. Dan juga Ino-_chan_. Gadis itu pantas menjadi pendamping hidup Sasu—"

"Cukup, ba-_san_," Sakura dan Mikoto langsung menoleh mendengar suara seseorang yang memotong pembicaraan mereka. "Aku takkan bahagia seandainya aku menikah. Sasuke bukan untukku. Tapi untuknya—Sakura. Jangan menentang takdir, ba-_san_."

Sakura menggeleng sambil menahan air mata di pelupuk matanya. Padahal hanya sebentar dia tidak melihat Ino tapi gadis itu sangat berubah. Ino tidak secerah Ino yang dulu. Wajahnya kusut dan kuyu. Kulitnya seakan menempel di tengkoraknya. Ino… sangat menderita.

"Sakura dengarkan aku," Ino berjalan menghampiri Sakura. Gadis itu berlutut di depannya. "Tak perlu memikirkan aku, kau dan Sasuke memang berjodoh. Aku minta maaf atas semua kesalahanku. Sekarang bahagiakan dirimu."

Sakura menggeleng lagi. Mana bisa dia bahagia kalau Ino memintanya seperti itu. Gadis itu jelas-jelas sangat tidak rela Sasuke bersamanya. Tapi berusaha ditutup-tutupi juga pasti terlihat. Wajah Ino menyiratkan kesedihan mendalam.

"Sasuke ada di luar, menunggumu. Temui dia dan ka—" Perkataan Ino terhenti karena Sakura mencubit bibirnya agar berhenti berbicara. Sakura lalu menatap mata Ino dalam. Menggunakan tangan gadis itu berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu pada Ino.

"Meni… kah saja?" Ino mencoba membaca gerakan tangan gadis itu. "Tidak! Apa kau gila? Aku memang mengharapkannya, tapi Sasuke tidak. Kami bahkan tidak akan bahagia seandainya hal itu terjadi."

Sakura menggeleng lagi. Ditatapnya Mikoto meminta bantuan dari wanita itu. Mikoto mengangguk dan menghampiri Ino. Mengangkat tubuh mungil Ino agar duduk disampingnya. "Ino-_chan_ tahu, kau bisa memiliki Sasuke, Sakura juga bisa. Kalian berdua bisa bersama-sama dengan Sasuke. Dan Sasuke juga tidak harus menghilang kalau kau menikah dengannya."

"Aku… bisa. Kalau itu demi hubunganmu dengan Sasuke," jawab Ino. Tapi wajahnya tidak setuju dengan perkataannya. Air mata malah meleleh dari mata _aquamarine_ miliknya. Tidak peduli sebegitu kuatnya dia menahannya agar tidak tumpah, air mata itu tetap tumpah. "Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untuk menebusnya padamu Sakura. Tapi satu yang perlu kau ingat Sakura, Sasuke seutuhnya milikmu, aku tidak akan mengambilnya lagi darimu."

Sakura langsung memeluk tubuh Ino. Air mata gadis itu juga ikut tumpah bersama. Hatinya sakit. Dia tahu Ino sakit menjadi seperti ini. Mencintai pemuda yang jelas-jelas tidak mencintainya, pemuda itu malah membencinya. Mengkhianati sahabatnya. Membuang hati nuraninya, dan sekarang gadis itu akan menikahi pemuda yang dicintainya itu. Impiannya akan terwujud, tapi salah. Mengingat ini hanya sandiwara. _Seandainya saja aku tidak muncul di dalam kehidupanmu, Ino._

.

"_Arigatou_, Ino. Kau sahabat paling baik untukku. Aku telah salah menilaimu dulu." Sasuke tersenyum kecut dari luar ruangan. Sasuke sangat bersalah kini pada sahabatnya. Mengorbankan cintanya untuk para sahabatnya, ini sangat mulia.

Bahkan tidak ada yang tahu bukan, Uchiha Sasuke yang tidak pernah menangis dalam situasi apapun kini menangis. Memandang miris pada dua gadis yang tengah berpelukan di dalam ruangan.

.

.

Seberapa kuatnya aku berusaha

Aku tidak akan bisa masuk ke dalam hatimu

Karena bagimu hanya ada dia,

Hanya gadis itu yang bisa menempati seluruh isi hatimu

.

Aku yang sekarang sudah berubah

Tak akan ada yang boleh menderita lagi

Cukup sudah semua hal itu berlalu

Karena aku tahu, menderita itu menyakitkan

.

Semuanya hilang

Harapanku, penantianku, semuanya hilang

Tapi salah kalau kau bilang aku sia-sia

Aku bahkan sangat lega sekarang, hal itu menyadarkanku

Aku takkan bahagia kalau aku menyiksa orang lain

Biar aku tebus semuanya—

—semua yang sudah kuperbuat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Area**

**Tadinya mau dilanjutin aja, cuma takutnya kepanjangan banget. Karena saya kurang suka baca chapter yang panjang banget makanya saya ga mau bikin chapter panjang. Semoga dapet ya, feelnya begitu baca. Palingan bentar lagi tamat.**

**Updatenya mungkin nanti ga bisa secepet ini lagi ya, saya bakalan sibuk banget selepas UTS nanti. Sebagai permintaan maaf, makanya saya update sekarang. Sekali lagi, semoga ga jelek-jelek banget ya. Maaf banget kalau mellow-mellow gitu.**

**Oke, review chap kemarin ga bisa dibales satu per satu tapi jujur ya, semua review itu berharga buat saya. Mau yang cuma ngetik, "update" sampai "saran yang mendidik" semuanya penting. Saya ga akan maksa review-review lagi, jadi kalau berminat silahkan tinggalkan review, kalau tidak ga masalah kok. **

**Peluk cium,**

**Eunike Yuen!**


	10. Io amo e Arrivederci

"Tidakkah kau berpikir kau telah berindak terlalu jauh?"

Ya, sebenarnya aku bohong kalau bilang tidak

Aku memang terlalu jauh

Sekarang aku bahkan sudah senang dengan hasilnya

Pada akhirnya aku memang tidak mendapatkannya

Tapi aku bisa tersenyum melihatnya bahagia

Sakura kau tahu,

Dari dulu hingga sekarang aku iri padamu

Sekarang aku juga iri karena kau bisa bahagia dengan Sasuke

Ini permintaanku yang terakhir,

Bawa aku pada Tou-_san_.

Kudengar kau harus mengambil salah satu jiwa dari kami

Kau bisa mengambilku sehingga aku akan bersama dengan Tou_-san_.

Kau harus bahagia, Sakura.

Salam,

Ino.

* * *

><p><strong>Eunike Yuen Proudly Present 2011<br>Human or Fairy**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**  
><strong>Pairing: SasuSaku, SasuIno<strong>

**Genre: Fantasy/Romance/Hurt/Comfort**  
><strong>Rate: T<strong>  
><strong>Warning: AU, All Human, OOC, typo(s), misstypo(s), dll.<strong>  
><strong>Summary: Apa kau tahu, ternyata di dunia yang kau tempati masih memiliki banyak misteri... Mahluk-mahluk dalam dongeng itu ada...<strong>

**Mind to RnR, please?**

**.**

**Dipersembahkan khusus untuk:**

**Jaqline Ems, Tsurugi De Lelouch, Hayama Ayumu, angodess, hanazono yuri, Georgina Helda, Angel Stephen, celly, sasusaku uchiha, Novrie TomatoCherry, white moon uchiha, dan para readers lainnya**

**(mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama)**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sakura menatap Ino dari luar ruangan dengan miris. Sakura tahu dia memang egois dengan mengatakan permintaannya yang mengharuskan Ino menderita. Tapi dia tidak bisa mengalah lagi. Dia sudah melangkah sejauh ini dan tidak ada kata kembali.<p>

"Sakura," Sakura menoleh mendengar suara familiar menyapanya. Dia sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara _baritone_ indah itu.

Sakura tersenyum menjawabnya. Sasuke melesat mendekati gadis itu ragu-ragu. Tatapannya cemas. "Kau tak apa?" Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak mengerti. "Maksudku, apa mereka mengijinkanmu begitu saja ke sini?"

Sakura menggeleng. Dia ingat apa yang harus dilakukan olehnya kalau dia sudah bisa ke sini. _Mengambil salah satu jiwa dari kaum Sasuke_. Entah mengapa perasaan Sakura mengatakan dia pasti akan mengalami hal yang menyakitkan dengan ini.

Sasuke menatap Sakura lama sebelum menarik tangan Sakura dan membawa gadis itu ke ruangannya. Didudukannya Sakura di atas sofa putih. "Kau bisa bicara?"

Lagi-lagi Sakura menggeleng. Dia ingin bicara, ingin sekali menumpahkan segala kekesalannya pada Sasuke selama ini. Tapi dia tidak bisa bicara. Sakura memilih untuk menggerakan tangannya. Memberitahu Sasuke sesuatu.

"Ke… rtas? Kertas? Kau ingin menulis sesuatu?" Entah mengapa rasanya Sakura sungguh sepeti anak kecil di sini. Semua keinginannya sulit sekali disampaikan. Sasuke buru-buru melesat mencari secarik kertas dan pena untuk Sakura.

"Ini," katanya sembari menyodorkan secarik kertas dan pena pada Sakura. Ditatapnya Sakura lekat-lekat. "Sakura tentang pernikahanku dengan Ino. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau jauh sebelumnya aku sama sekali—"

Sasuke berhenti berbicara ketika ditatapnya tangan Sakura menghentika gerakan bibirnya. Sakura menggeleng kecil dan tersenyum mendengarnya. Ditulisnya sebaris kalimat untuk Sasuke.

Aku tahu itu, jangan ungkit hal itu lagi.

Sasuke mengangguk. Direngkuhnya Sakura dalam. "Aku selalu mencintaimu, Sakura. Selalu dan sampai kapanpun."

Sakura membalas pelukan itu dengan hangat. Kemudian ditatapnya Sasuke sejenak sebelm melepaskan diri. Aku harus mengambil nyawa salah satu dari mereka, Sasuke.

Sasuke diam membaca kalimat itu. Dia tahu pasti ada bayarannya ketika para peri boleh datang ke tempat mereka. Sakura menunduk dalam takut menatap Sasuke. Tangannya bergetar. "Ambil saja nyawaku."

Sakura menggeleng kuat-kuat dan menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Air mata turun membasahi pipinya. Dipeluknya Sasuke kuat. Takut kehilangan pemuda itu. "Aku serius, Sakura. Ambil saja aku."

Sakura makin kuat menangis. Gadis itu bahkan sesenggukan disela-sela tangisannya. Dia terus menggeleng kuat-kuat. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke sampai berpikir kalau dia akan bisa mengambil nyawa Sasuke. Tidak pernah dibayangkannya kalau dia akan mengambil nyawa Sasuke. Itu mustahil.

Tok tok tok

"Ini kaa-_san_, Sasuke," kata Mikoto di luar ruangan sebelum membukanya dan masuk ke dalam. Ditatapnya agak lama Sakura dan Sasuke yang masih berpelukan. "Lima menit lagi pernikahamu. Kau harus siap-siap."

Sasuke mengangguk singkat. Ditatapnya Sakura yang masih menangis. "Sakura, kau mau ikut bersamaku atau diam saja di sini?"

Sakura bagkit berdiri dan menarik tangan Sasuke. Ditatapnya Sasuke lama. Kemudian dia mengangguk. Aku akan ikut denganmu.

"Baiklah kalau seperti itu. Ayo."

.

.

"Sakura," panggil Ino sambil berusaha mendekati gadis itu. "Kita perlu bicara sebenarnya," Matanya menatap Sasuke dan Sakura meminta tanggapan. Sakura tidak menjawabnya, gadis itu hanya menatap Sasuke.

"Bicara di sini saja, Ino," jawab Sasuke menatap manik _aquamarine_ itu lurus-lurus.

Ino menggeleng pelan. Rambut ikal bergelombang yang penuh miliknya bergoyang lembut di punggung. "Ini rahasia wanita, Sasuke-_kun_. Dan," Gadis itu menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk menatap Sakura lama kemudian menatap Sasuke kembali, "aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam pada Sakura. Jadi kau tenang saja."

Sasuke mendengus kesal setengah mengejek. "Tidak ada yang perlu dirahasiakan. Aku harus tahu—" Ucapan Sasuke terpotong saat Sakura menarik salah satu lengannya mundur. Gadis itu tersenyum sambil menggeleng. Kemudian mengikuti Ino ke suatu tempat.

"_Ne_, Sakura. Aku belum resmi meminta maaf atas semua perbuatanku, bukan? Jadi kali ini dengan resmi kukatakan kalau aku meminta maafmu saat ini. Kau mau memaafkanku atau kau ingin aku melakukan suatu hal untuk—"

Sakura menggeleng dengan cepat. Iris matanya menatap Ino dengan teduh. Gadis itu tersenyum sesaat kemudian memeluk Ino dengan erat. Ino membalasnya. Air mata bahkan meleleh dengan sendirinya melalui matanya. "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu, Sakura," katanya sambil melepaskan pelukan. "Buka ini, setelah aku menikah. Kau ingat? Buka setelah aku menikah," katanya sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas perkamen yang dilipat kecil-kecil.

Sakura menggeleng. Alisnya mengerut minta penjelasan. Kenapa harus nanti tidak sekarang? Tangannya yang ramping berusaha membuka lipatan kecil kertas yang disodorkan Ino. Tapi Ino menahannya. Gadis itu menariknya kembali dari tangan Sakura.

"Aku mau kau berjanji padaku untuk membukanya nanti. Kau bisa?"

Sakura menggeleng lagi. Air mata malah mengalir membasahi pipinya. Ada yang aneh dari sahabatnya. Dia sangat yakin ada yang aneh. Kenapa juga Ino justru terlihat seperti orang yang akan menghilang?

"Janji padaku, Sakura. Kau bisa?" Ino sesenggukan saat mengatakannya. Tangan gadis itu gemetar menyerahkan kertas itu kembali. "Janji?"

Mau tidak mau Sakura mengangguk. Matanya tidak berhenti menatap Ino dengan was-was. Sedetik kemudian gadis itu sudah berada dalam pelukan Ino. Keduanya berpelukan sambil menangis. Menangis dalam diam.

.

.

Ino sangat cantik dengan rambut itu. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang berubah dari Ino saat ini kecuali rambutnya saja. Tapi dia terlihat berbeda saat ini. Sakura menghampiri Ino setelah pernikahan itu berlangsung. Tangannya menggoyangkan perkamen kertas pemberian dari ini.

Ino mengangguk dan menarik Sakura menjauhi kerumunan. Membawanya ke dalam kamarnya. Dimintanya Sakura duduk di sampingnya. Ino mengenggam sebuah foto. "Ini tou-_san_. Aku sangat menyanginya. Hanya dia yang selalu bersamaku selama ini. Dan aku ingin bersamanya.

"Aku tidak tahu di mana dia saat ini. Tidak ada yang pernah tahu kalau setan menghilang akan pergi ke mana. Selama ini aku berusaha mencari keberadaannya hingga aku mendapatkannya.

"Menurut buku ini. Kami, para setan akan pergi ke tempat suci. Tempat di mana semua roh-roh dari kaum kami, kaummu, dan semua mahluk halus lainnya yang sudah kehilangan jiwanya. Kami menyebutnya tempat suci. Tapi tidak semua orang bisa ke sana.

"Aku bahkan pernah berpikir. Apa tou-_san _benar-benar ada di sana? Atau tou-_san_ menghilang begitu saja. Tempat itu suci. Dan tidak semuanya bisa masuk ke sana. Dari kaum kami, hanya beberapa yang bisa ke tempat itu. Aku tidak tahu seberapa istimewanya tempat itu. Tapi yang aku yakini, bila bisa ke sana, kita bisa menjadi lebih baik."

Ino menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. "Katamu kau harus mengambil salah satu nyawa, bukan?

_Oh tidak… Jangan itu_… _Jangan_! Sakura menggeleng dan langsung berdiri. Sekarang gadis itu tahu ada apa dengan Ino selama ini. Dia ingin menghilang. Satu-satunya harapan dia bisa bertemu tou-_san_nya. Tapi ini konyol. Sakura bahkan tidak tahu jiwa ini akan menjadi apa di tangan para tetua kaumnya.

"Aku bisa menjadi nyawa itu. Kau bisa mengambil nyawaku. Kau membutuhkan ini, bukan? Bagaimana caranya agar nyawa itu bisa terambil?"

Sakura menjauh dari Ino. Tidak akan dibiarkannya gadis yang sudah berkorban banyak untuknya harus mati dengan cara seperti ini. Ini tidak boleh. Tidak akan.

"Sakura, kau butuh nyawaku. Dan aku membutuhkanmu untuk mengambilnya," Ino melangkah mendekati Sakura. Ditariknya gadis itu dalam pelukannya. "Katakan padaku bagaimana caranya?"

Sakura berontak. Dia tidak bisa. Tidak mau Ino mati dengan ini. Kuat-kuat digenggamnya selembar pita keemasan yang menyala terang yang tersembunyi dibalik renda-renda gaunnya. Ino tidak boleh tahu tentang ini. Gadis itu bisa nekat melakukannya.

"Sakura," Ino memanggilnya. Ditariknya kedua tangan Sakura. "Ini apa?"

_Tidak_!_ Ino tidak bisa melakukan ini_! Sakura berusaha mengambilnya dari Ino. Tapi gadis itu kalah cepat. Ino sudah tahu mengenai pita ini sebelumnya. Para peri selalu membawa pita ini bila akan menghabisi para mahluk lain selain kaumnya. Dan gadis itu juga pintar. Dia tahu bagaimana menggunakannya.

Dililitkannya pita keemasan itu di lehernya. Seketika itu juga lehernya menjadi panas. Mau tidak mau Ino menjerit. Ditariknya Sakura mendekat. "Tutup pintu, jangan biarkan ada yang masuk."

Sakura tidak mau. Dibiarkannya pintu terbuka lebar. Biarkan semua orang mendengar teriakan Ino. Biarkan ada yang menolongnya. Para peri tidak bisa menarik kembali pita itu kecuali si korban sudah tertarik jiwanya.

Berusaha Sakura menarik tangan beberapa setan yang melintas di depan ruangan ini, tapi tidak ada yang mau masuk. Sakura juga tidak mau meninggalkan Ino dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kenapa? Kenapa tidak ada yang datang? Kenapa semua tampak tidak mau peduli? Tidak satu pun. Sakura mulai panik sekarang. Pasalnya Ino sudah memerah. Tubuh gadis itu sudah memerah sempurna. Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi dia pasti menghilang. Sakura berjalan mendekati Ino. Digenggamnya tangan yang memerah itu.

Ino tersenyum memandang Sakura. "Kau sahabat paling baik untukku. Aku bersyukur bisa mengenalmu. Semoga aku bisa bersama tou-_san_. Doakan aku, semoga masih ada tempat untukku."

Sakura menggeleng. Tangannya berusaha menarih Ino sebisa mungkin. Tapi tidak, Ino mulai menghilang. Tidak akan sampai satu menit Ino pasti menghilang. Dan benar, baru lima detik gadis itu sudah menghilang. Pita keemasan itu tergeletak begitu saja di lantai kayu kamar Ino.

Sakura diam. Gadis itu menangis dalam diam. Ingin sekali berteriak, mengatai dirinya bodoh. Semuanya seakan lenyap. Sakura merasa dia sangat tidak bisa apa-apa. Sangat… bodoh.

_Aku selalu egois. Aku paling egois. Semua menderita karena aku._ Ditariknya pita itu dalam pelukannya. Masih dapat dirasakan keberadaan Ino di pita itu. Jiwa Ino sudah sepenuhnya terikat sekarang. Tidak akan ada yang bisa dilakukannya lagi sekarang.

Matanya langsung tertuju pada perkamen lusuh yang digenggamnya. Dibukanya perlahan. Tulisan panjang yang putus-putus khas Ino tercetak di dalamnya. _Ino…_

Sakura menangis. Kalau gadis itu bisa berteriak dia pasti akan berteriak sekarang. Tapi suaranya tidak bisa keluar. Dipeluknya kertas lusuh itu. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Sakura menagis dalam diam. Kenapa harus begini? Kenapa kehidupan tidak bisa seperti cerita dongeng? Biarkan semuanya _happy _ending? Oh Kami-_sama… Tidaaaaaak…_

_._

_._

"Tidakkah kau berpikir kau telah berindak terlalu jauh?"

Ya, sebenarnya aku bohong kalau bilang tidak

Aku memang terlalu jauh

Sekarang aku bahkan sudah senang dengan hasilnya

Pada akhirnya aku memang tidak mendapatkannya

Tapi aku bisa tersenyum melihatnya bahagia

Sakura kau tahu,

Dari dulu hingga sekarang aku iri padamu

Sekarang aku juga iri karena kau bisa bahagia dengan Sasuke

Ini permintaanku yang terakhir,

Bawa aku pada Tou-_san_.

Kudengar kau harus mengambil salah satu jiwa dari kami

Kau bisa mengambilku sehingga aku akan bersama dengan Tou_-san_.

Kau harus bahagia, Sakura.

Salam,

Ino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Area<strong>

**Walaupun PKS belum selesai, tapi fic ini bisa saya selesaikan sebelum bulan Mei. Alasannya karena saya lagi sedih banget dan ngerasain apa yang dirasain Sakura jadi kemungkinan kalau saya ngetik fic bakal nyambung feelnya. Tapi… gatau juga ya, feelnya nyampe atau engga.**

**Untuk yang minta Sakura ketemu sama kaa-_san_nya nanti yaa. Dan yang minta Ino sama Sasuke untuk tidak menikah maaf banget ga bisa. Kalau ga menikah ga selesai-selesai dong, ceritanya.**

**Aku ga tau kenapa tapi aku agak bosen di fandom Naruto. Sekarang lagi ga bisa fokus bikin fic tentang SasuSaku lagi. Karena _mood_ atau hal lainnya saya hanya tidak bisa enjoy lagi. Jadi untuk kedepannya mungkin fic-fic SasuSaku dari saya akan jarang muncul. Tapi fic yang in-progress mudah-mudahan akan saya selesaikan. Tapi itu hanya yang Regnen Zweimal sama Please, Look at Me! : Are You Jealous? saja. Jadi, saya minta maaf atas terjadinya hal ini. Dan mohon pengertiannya ya. Kalau misalnya saya mood saya akan berusaha untuk bangkit lagi mempublish beberapa fic.**

**Dan yang terakhir, aku seneng banget pokoknya sama semua reviewnya dan maaf lagi, ga bisa dibales satu-satu. Kalau yang login cek PM deh, tapi yang nonlogin diringkas aja ya di atas. Tapi semua review itu berharga deh dan menjadi penyemangat.**

**Peluk cium,**

**Eunike Yuen!**


	11. Un Altro Disastro

Kalau ada kata menyesal, itu adalah kata yang cocok untukku saat ini

Aku tidak pernah belajar memahami sudut pandang orang lain

Itu yang menyebabkan aku tidak pernah bisa mengerti orang lain

Yang membuatku melakukan sesuatu berdasarkan egoku semata

Dan kini dalam situasi seperti ini, aku baru sadar kalau ternyata aku salah

Aku tidak pernah benar

Seandainya aku menyadarinya lebih cepat,

Mungkin ada masa depan berbeda untuk kami semua.

Tidak perlu seperti ini, seandainya saja aku bisa mencoba memahami orang lain

Seandainya saja aku tidak egois

Seandainya, seandainya…

Sekarang aku hanya bisa mengucap itu berkali-kali

* * *

><p><strong>Eunike Yuen Proudly Present 2011<br>Human or Fairy**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**  
><strong>Pairing: SasuSaku, SasuIno<strong>

**Genre: Fantasy/Romance/Hurt/Comfort**  
><strong>Rate: T<strong>  
><strong>Warning: AU, All Human, OOC, typo(s), misstypo(s), dll.<strong>  
><strong>Summary: Apa kau tahu, ternyata di dunia yang kau tempati masih memiliki banyak misteri... Mahluk-mahluk dalam dongeng itu ada...<strong>

**Mind to RnR, please?**

**.**

**Special Thanks to:**

**Mulberry Redblack, Tsurugi De Lelouch, sasusaku uchiha, Universal Playgirl, white moon uchiha, Jacqline Emms, UchiNami Selvie**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previous Chapter:<strong>

Gadis itu tersenyum sesaat kemudian memeluk Ino dengan erat. Ino membalasnya. Air mata bahkan meleleh dengan sendirinya melalui matanya. "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu, Sakura," katanya sambil melepaskan pelukan. "Buka ini, setelah aku menikah. Kau ingat? Buka setelah aku menikah," katanya sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas perkamen yang dilipat kecil-kecil.

Sakura menggeleng. Alisnya mengerut minta penjelasan. Kenapa harus nanti tidak sekarang? Tangannya yang ramping berusaha membuka lipatan kecil kertas yang disodorkan Ino. Tapi Ino menahannya. Gadis itu menariknya kembali dari tangan Sakura.

"Aku mau kau berjanji padaku untuk membukanya nanti. Kau bisa?"

Sakura menggeleng lagi. Air mata malah mengalir membasahi pipinya. Ada yang aneh dari sahabatnya. Dia sangat yakin ada yang aneh. Kenapa juga Ino justru terlihat seperti orang yang akan menghilang?

.

"Sakura, kau butuh nyawaku. Dan aku membutuhkanmu untuk mengambilnya," Ino melangkah mendekati Sakura. Ditariknya gadis itu dalam pelukannya. "Katakan padaku bagaimana caranya?"

Sakura berontak. Dia tidak bisa. Tidak mau Ino mati dengan ini. Kuat-kuat digenggamnya selembar pita keemasan yang menyala terang yang tersembunyi dibalik renda-renda gaunnya. Ino tidak boleh tahu tentang ini. Gadis itu bisa nekat melakukannya.

"Sakura," Ino memanggilnya. Ditariknya kedua tangan Sakura. "Ini apa?"

.

Sakura menggeleng. Tangannya berusaha menarih Ino sebisa mungkin. Tapi tidak, Ino mulai menghilang. Tidak akan sampai satu menit Ino pasti menghilang. Dan benar, baru lima detik gadis itu sudah menghilang. Pita keemasan itu tergeletak begitu saja di lantai kayu kamar Ino.

Sakura diam. Gadis itu menangis dalam diam. Ingin sekali berteriak, mengatai dirinya bodoh. Semuanya seakan lenyap. Sakura merasa dia sangat tidak bisa apa-apa. Sangat… bodoh.

_Aku selalu egois. Aku paling egois. Semua menderita karena aku._ Ditariknya pita itu dalam pelukannya. Masih dapat dirasakan keberadaan Ino di pita itu. Jiwa Ino sudah sepenuhnya terikat sekarang. Tidak akan ada yang bisa dilakukannya lagi sekarang.

Matanya langsung tertuju pada perkamen lusuh yang digenggamnya. Dibukanya perlahan. Tulisan panjang yang putus-putus khas Ino tercetak di dalamnya. _Ino…_

Sakura menangis. Kalau gadis itu bisa berteriak dia pasti akan berteriak sekarang. Tapi suaranya tidak bisa keluar. Dipeluknya kertas lusuh itu. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Sakura menagis dalam diam. Kenapa harus begini? Kenapa kehidupan tidak bisa seperti cerita dongeng? Biarkan semuanya _happy _ending? Oh Kami-_sama… Tidaaaaaak…_

* * *

><p>"Kuterima apa yang kau berikan. Suaramu telah kembali dan waktumu tinggal satu hari lagi." Sakura membaca deretan kata yang muncul secara tiba-tiba dari pita emas yang ditinggalkan Ino. Memang benar suaranya sudah kembali tapi…<p>

Sakura meremas pita itu dan melemparnya asal. Tapi mau dikata apa lagi, pita itu bukan dari dunia fana. Maka tak ayal kalau pita itu kembali lagi ke tangannya tanpa cela. Sakura merengut kesal dan mengikat pita itu ke tangannya. Kalau terlihat seperti ini, lebih menyerupai hiasan bukan?

"Sakura!" Sasuke melesat ke samping gadisnya. Dikecupnya puncak kepala Sakura dengan mesra. "Kau tak apa?" tanyanya khawatir. Matanya kemudian mencari-cari sesosok yang harusnya ada di samping Sakura. "Mana?"

Sakura tahu siapa yang dimaksudkan oleh Sasuke. Siapa lagi kalau bukan mempelai wanitanya? Walaupun pernikahan ini hanya sandiwara untuk menutupi kisah asmara dia dan Sasuke. "Ino…" Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menatap Sasuke.

"K—kau bisa bica… ra? Berarti Ino…"

Air mata Sakura jatuh lagi dengan sendirinya. Diremasnya jubah hitam milik Sasuke. "Ini salahku. Aku harusnya bisa—"

"—bisa menghentikannya, bukan begitu Sakura?"

Sakura menatap Mikoto yang muncul tiba-tiba dari belakangnya. Matanya berkilat-kilat menatap Sakura dan Sasuke secara bergantian. Kemudian dia beralih menatap pita keemasan di tangan Sakura. "Kuduga ini yang menjadi alasannya." Mikoto menarik pita itu dan membaca deretan kata yang tertuang di dalamnya.

"Apa itu?" Sasuke bertanya—walaupun lebih cenderung menuntut—ke arah Sakura. Ditariknya pita itu dari tangan kaa-_san_nya. Satu menit penuh dibacanya deretan kata itu dan dicernanya. Kemudian dia menatap Sakura lama. "A—apa itu berarti…"

Sakura menangis lagi. Dicengkramnya jubah Sasuke makin kuat. Sasuke langsung saja menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Diusapnya lembut puncak kepala Sakura dan dikecupnya beberapa kali untuk menenangkan gadis itu. "Kita akan selalu bersama," janjinya.

Sasuke dan Sakura larut dalam pelukan mereka. Tapi itu tidak lama, baru sekitar dua menit mereka saling menyalurkan kasih, Mikoto sudah terlebih dulu mendorong Sakura dan menjauhkannya sejauh mungkin dari Sasuke. Matanya memohon pada Sakura untuk mengikutinya kali ini. Sakura mau, tapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Pemuda itu justru mengikuti Sakura ke manapun. Tidak mau melepaskan Sakura. Tidak sampai…

"Bisa jelaskan apa maksud ini semua?" Aura dingin menguar dari belakang Sasuke dan Sakura, tepat di mana Mikoto muncul tadi. Sakura gemetaran dan sulit bernapas. Seakan dia masih memiliki paru-paru yang berfungsi dan benda itu ditekan kuat-kuat. "Mikoto?"

Mikoto membungkuk hormat pada sosok itu dan tanpa memandang wajahnya dia berucap, "Hari ini diadakan pernikahan antara Uchiha Sasuke dan Yama—"

"Yamanaka seorang peri, eh?" sindirnya sambil menatap Sakura. Sedangkan yang ditatap kini seakan kehilangan tulang-tulang penopang tubuhnya. Tubuhnya langsung merosot ke bawah. Sasuke langsung menahan Sakura dan merangkulnya dengan erat. Tidak peduli dengan sosok hitam yang berupa asap di hadapannya ini.

"Kulihat hubungan seorang peri dengan putramu cukup dekat." Lagi-lagi suara dari asap itu berucap. Sakura semakin lemas. Seakan jiwanya ditarik ke luar. Sosok apa ini? Kenapa dia menyerap semua pertahanan Sakura yang diberikan oleh para tetua mereka?

Sasuke berinisiatif menjauhkan Sakura dari sosok itu. Tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Ditatapnya Mikoto dengan raut tidak mengerti. Ada apa ini?

"Kau tahu hukuman yang diterima pasangan semacam mereka?"

"Ya. Tapi mereka tidak seperti yang kau perkirakan. Mereka—"

"Aku tidak menolerir adanya hal seperti ini. Apalagi seorang peri—musuh lama kita memasuki tempat kita. Dan kau, diam saja?"

Mikoto tertunduk dalam diam. Matanya menatap Sasuke dan Sakura. Sorot yang sarat akan penyesalan. Kepulan asap itu tiba-tiba saja mewujud menjadi sosok setan tinggi besar. Rambutnya berwarna putih dengan tubuh kurus ceking. Kantung mata terlihat dari wajahnya yang tirus. Sangat menyeramkan.

"Sekarang apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Menurut prosedur yang ada kita harus—"

"Tidak!" Mikoto langsung berteriak keras sambil mendorong tubuh tetua kaumnya. Kemudian dia kembali sadar dan membungkuk lagi. "_Gomen_, Kimimaro-_sama_. Tapi peri ini sudah memiliki akses dari para tetua mereka."

Kimimaro tersenyum angkuh dan berjalan mengitari Sakura. Sedangkan gadis itu megap-megap kehabisan napas. Tubuhnya sampai melengkung saking kesakitannya. "Bisakah kau berpindah? Jangan membuatnya tersiksa!"

"Kulihat di sini, tampaknya kau punya nyali yang kuat sampai berani berkata seperti itu padaku. Apa aku tidak dikenal di tempat ini?" Kali ini matanya menatap Mikoto dengan tajam. "Apa putramu tidak diajarkan untuk menghormati—"

"—tetua tidak tahu diri sepertimu? Tidak sama sekali. Aku bahkan tidak peduli sekalipun kau adalah—" Belum sempat Sasuke berbicara, tubuh Sakura sudah melayang di udara. Kimimaro hanya tersenyum sinis mengejek pada Sasuke. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Turunkan dia!"

Kimimaro menjentikan jarinya satu kali dan Sakura langsung ambruk ke lantai kayu. Sasuke baru akan menghampirinya tetapi Sakura sudah keburu menghilang. Ditatapnya garang Kimimaro. Sedangkan yang ditatap, dia hanya tersenyum penuh makna memandangi Sasuke. Terkesan tidak peduli.

Mikoto maju perlahan dan membungkuk penuh hormat lagi. "Kimimaro-_sama_, apa maksud kedatangan Anda kali ini?"

Kimimaro memandangi Mikoto sehingga nyali wanita paruh baya itu langsung menciut. Didekatinya Mikoto dan dipegangnya pundak wanita itu. "Aku merasakan salah satu dari kaum kita menjadi tumbal kaum peri," jawabnya. Matanya memicing tidak suka saat mengatakan kata peri. "Dan kurasa melihat situasi tadi, aku tahu penyebabnya apa."

Sasuke maju dengan tangan terkepal dan bersiap akan menghajar Kimimaro. Tapi pria tua yang ceking itu sudah menghilang dan berpindah ke belakangnya. "Nyalimu bagus untuk seseorang yang akan mati."

Sasuke berbalik lagi dan siap menyerang, tapi lagi-lagi Kimiaro sudah berada di belakangnya. Belati kecil sudah terhunus ke punggungnya seandainya Sasuke akan berbalik lagi. Mau tidak mau Sasuke diam di tempatnya menunggu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

Kimimaro memundurkan belatinya ke balik badannya. Kemudian dia memunculkan Sakura lagi. Gadis itu menutup kelopak matanya. Entah karena pingsan atau hal lainnya. Diangkatnya Sakura ke atas dengan satu tangan. Untuk sosok ceking bertulang, Kimimaro cukup kuat juga. "Kita jalankan peraturan yang kita junjung tinggi."

Mikoto tersentak dan memandang Kimimaro dengan tidak percaya. "Peraturan memang peraturan," ujarnya sambil menarik napas dalam. "Tapi dalam peraturan ada hal yang bisa kita gunakan untuk mencegah hal ini. Dulu juga pernah ada kejadian seperti ini. Bukankah Anda sendiri yang—"

"Kita tidak menerima adanya toleransi lagi seperti dulu." Kimimaro memotong ucapan Mikoto dengan tegas. Ditatapnya wanita paruh baya itu dengan garang. "Peraturan adalah hal utama bagi kaum kita. Apa yang ada dalam peraturan adalah ha—"

"Apa dulu Anda pernah berusaha melindungi seorang peri, seperti yang kulakukan, Kimimaro-_sama_?" Sasuke kali ini yang maju sambil berkata-kata. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan. Kali ini Kimimaro tidak langsung menjawab. Pria tua itu malah diam tidak berkutik. Sakura yang berada dalam genggamannya seketika itu juga jatuh ke bawah menimbulkan suara debumam keras.

Sasuke maju tanpa takut-takut lagi. Ditariknya Sakura ke dalam gendongannya penuh kasih. Wajah Sakura makin pucat dan syukurlah dia masih hidup. "Aku tidak tahu detail kejadian yang dulu seperti apa. Tapi bila ada cara lain untuk mengatasi ini, kenapa kita tidak mencobanya dulu?"

"Karena itu bukan bahan percobaan, Sasuke." Mikoto menjawab pertanyaan putranya dengan senyuman sendu. Wanita itu bahkan tidak sanggup menatap Sakura yang berada dalam dekapan Sasuke. "Kalau kita salah berkomunikasi dengan bangsa peri," Mikoto terdiam dulu sebelum melanjutkan, "bisa terjadi perang lagi. Dan kaum kita kemungkinan besar yang akan kalah. Kita tidak bisa mengambil resiko seperti itu."

Sasuke POV

Aku terdiam memandangi Sakura. Kenapa harus serumit ini? Padahal jalan yang kami tempuh sudah jauh sekali. Kaa-_san _bahkan sudah memberikan kepercayaannya pada Sakura. Kenapa masih ada hal seperti ini yang terjadi?

"Tidak ada lagi perang." Oh, kali ini pemimpin kaum yang berbicara. Tampaknya Kimimaro sudah sadar dari gejala syok pendek. "Tidak. Ada. Lagi. Perang. Sudah cukup itu semua berlalu."

Aku meletakan Sakura dengan lembut di samping sofa lipat usang yang berada di belakangku. Sakura sangat pucat. Apa Kimimaro melakukan sesuatu padanya tadi? Kusampirkan anak-anak rambutnya yang berantakan. Semoga tidak ada hal yang aneh terjadi pada Sakura.

Aku maju selangkah, tidak akan jauh-jauh dari Sakura lagi. Tidak akan. Tidak ada yang boleh memisahkanku dengan Sakura saat ini. Setelah apa yang kami lalui, jangan harap. "Kita bisa mencoba cara lain. Aku hanya perlu mengetahui detail peristiwa—"

"Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu, tataplah masa depan dengan—"

"—tangan kosong? Jangan melucu, Kimimaro-_sama_. Beritahu aku apa yang terjadi saat itu, sehingga aku bisa mencari jalan lain yang lebih baik untuk kedua kaum. Tidak ada lagi perang."

Kimimaro menatapku dengan sengit. Aku tidak akan mundur. Ini demi diriku dan Sakura, dan demi Ino. Ino yang telah berkorban untuk kami. Setelah banyak pengorbanan yang dilakukan, aku tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan semua hal.

Kaa-_san _maju sambil meletakan tangannya di pundak kananku. Kutatap matanya dalam. Ada apa? Tapi kaa-_san _tidak meresponnya. Dia malah memintaku untuk mundur saja. Ditariknya napas panjang sebelum berbicara. Kalau kaa-_san _menarik napas, pasti ini bukan keputusan yang baik. "Setelah apa yang kuamati selama ini. Hanya ada satu cara bagi kedua kaum untuk bisa menerima hal ini. Komunikasi yang baik." Kaa-_san _menatapku dan Sakura bergantian. "Sakura Haruno. Manusia biasa yang karena keegoisanku, aku mengubahnya menjadi kaum peri. Dan Sasuke Uchiha, putraku yang dari kaum setan."

Aku menggeleng merespon perkataan kaa-_san _selanjutnya. Ini sama sekali tidak baik. Jangan bicara lagi, kaa-_san_. Jangan. Jangan. _Jangan_. Berhenti berbicara. Tapi kaa-_san _hanya tersenyum pahit menjawabnya.

"Semua hal ini berkaitan dengan apa yang kuperbuat—"

Berhenti. Jangan siksa dirimu. Aku yang salah. Kaa-_san _sama sekali tidak perlu bertanggung jawab atas ini semua. Aku… aku sayang padamu.

"—dan aku, Mikoto Uchiha yang akan menjadi perantara penghubung antara kaum peri dan kaum setan. Tidak perlu terjadi peperangan. Aku seorang yang perlu ke sana."

Aku terdiam cukup lama memandangi kaa-_san_. Kimimaro maju selangkah sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan siapa yang akan menjadi perantara antara kaum kita dengan kaum yang satu lagi."

Setelah itu semua, Kimimaro menghilang sambil menjentikan jarinya. Aku dengan cepat menghambur dan memeluk kaa-_san _dengan erat. Kukira semua yang kaa-_san _lakukan hanya untuk kebahagiaannya sendiri. Kukira selama ini kaa-_san _tidak suka pada Sakura karena…

"Kaa-_san_ yang akan membayar itu semua, Sasuke. Kau tidak perlu takut lagi akan berpisah dengan Sakura. Sakura akan selamanya bersama denganmu."

Aku menangis dalam diam sambil memeluk kaa-_san _erat. Kenapa aku sebuta ini? Kalau saja kaa-_san _memberitahuku apa yang akan terjadi padaku dan Sakura, aku akan mencari jalan lain, kaa-_san_. Kaa-_san _tidak perlu melalui ini semua. Kenapa kaa-_san _tidak mau membuka diri untukku?

"Aku sayang padamu, Sasuke. Jangan sia-siakan Sakura. Semoga kali ini kalian bisa bersama. Kaa-_san _menyesal setelah apa yang kaa-_san _lakukan pada kal—"

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku lagi pada kaa-_san_. "Jangan menyesal kaa-_san_. Tanpa kaa-_san _aku tidak akan pernah mengerti apa arti dari cinta sejati. Aku tidak akan mengerti arti pengorbanan, dan yang terpenting," aku menarik napas menenangkan gejolak diriku, "aku tahu apa artinya kaa-_san _dalam hidupku. Aku yang buta karena tidak bisa memahamimu dari jalan pikiranmu. Aku selalu bersama egoku mencoba menjadi nilai negatif dari seluruh perlakuanmu padaku. Aku—"

"Jangan bicara lagi, Sasuke." Kaa-_san _melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku dalam. Air mata mengalir dari matanya yang jernih. "Aku senang kau bahagia. Akhirnya kau menemukan yang kau cari," matanya menatap Sakura sejenak sebelum beralih lagi padaku, "jaga dia baik-baik. Aku harus pergi sekarang, jika aku tidak kembali dalam sepuluh jam." Tangannya merogoh jubahnya dan mengeluarkan sekantong serbuk warna-warni yang kukenali sebagai serbuk peri. "Taburkan ini pada tubuhmu dan Sakura. Sisanya, taburkan di ruangan bawah tanah. Jangan bertanya lagi. Cukup taburkan dan kau akan melihat sendiri apa yang terjadi."

Kaa-_san _menyerahkan kantong itu padaku. Dan memelukku satu kali sebelum menghilang. Aku menangis sambil jatuh tertunduk ke lantai. Kenapa terlalu banyak pengorbanan yang terjadi dalam kisahku dan Sakura? Saat aku berpikir kami bisa bahagia seperti kisah-kisah negeri dongeng ini yang kuterima.

Pertama Sakura, aku menghilangkan kehidupannya sebagai manusia dan mengubahnya menjadi peri, yang harus menghadapi hidup menyakitkan seperti ini. Kedua Gaara, aku menghentikan cintanya pada Sakura. Membuatnya terluka, tetapi dia masih mau melindungi Sakura di saat aku tidak ada. Ketiga Ino, aku buta karena tidak menyadari betapa dia mencintaiku. Aku yang sangat jahat padanya, padahal dia mau mengorbankan dirinya untukku dan Sakura. Kemana saja aku selama ini? Kenapa aku tidak sadar perasaan Ino padaku?

Dan yang keempat adalah kaa-_san_. Aku tidak pernah bersikap baik pada kaa-_san._ Aku selalu menatap kaa-_san_ dengan tatapan yang sangat tidak sopan. Aku membencinya, ya tapi itu dulu. Sebelum aku mengetahui apa yang ada di balik sikapnya selama ini. Apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Apa yang dia rencanakan untukku. Aku yang bodoh ini malah menganggapnya rendah. Setelah apa yang mau ia lakukan untukku.

Jika aku masih diberikan kesempatan untuk memohon pada Kami-_sama_. Aku tidak pernah percaya pada Kami -_sama _tapi kali ini aku berusaha meyakini jika ada Kami-_sama_. Aku hanya meminta satu hal. Buatlah semuanya menjadi lebih baik. Aku mau hal yang terbaik untuk kami semua.

Aku melangkah mendekati Sakura. Wajahnya sudah tidak terlalu pucat lagi. Semoga untuk kelanjutannya aku bisa bersama dengan Sakura. Aku bisa berbahagia dengannya. Semoga, semoga, dan semoga. Untuk saat ini, aku hanya bisa berharap saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Area<strong>

**Ampun, saya tahu saya terlambat banget ngupdate fic ini. Saya ga mau nyari-nyari alesan lain, saya cuma mau bilang saya kena WB lagi dan sebenernya ini udah ditulis awal bulan Juni, tapi keselip dan baru ketemu sekarang jadi maaaaf banget ya baru bisa sekarang diupdatenya.**

**Semoga chapter yang cukup panjang ini bisa membuat kalian suka dan mengerti jalan cerita ini. Ficnya sudah mau tamat dan saya belum berminat bikin fic lain. Mungkin menyelesaikan semua fic saya dulu. Chapter depan tamat lho, menurut kalian apa yang akan terjadi ya, nantinya #dilemparkelaut.**

**Oh iya, buat yang nanya kenapa Ino sama Saskey harus nikah itu karena kalau ga gitu, ketahuan dong, sama tetua kaum setan. Soalnya kan kalau nikah kecurigaan bisa dinetralisir dikit lah hehehe**

**.**

**Peluk cium,**

**Eunike Yuen!**


	12. Finale

Satu demi persatu hal yang baik mulai menampakkan diri

Asal kita sabar dan mau menjalani semua cobaan

Kita akan menemukan hal yang lebih baik yang tidak ternilai batasnya

Dan satu hal yang akan selalu membawamu ke dalam hal ini,

Yakinlah pada dirimu sendiri, bahwa takdir takkan menjerumuskanmu

Justu takdir hanya akan mengujimu…

Mencari tahu apakah kau memang layak atau tidak dalam kebahagian

Ketahuilah yang pasti,

Semua jawaban yang dinantikan ada di dalam gengamanmu

Temukanlah jawaban itu di dalam dirimu sendiri

Nasib akan berubah, tergantung pilihan apa yang kau pilih…

**Human or Fairy**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**  
><strong>SasuSaku fiction<strong>

**Warning: Alternate Universe, All Human, OOC, typos, misstypos, slight another pairing, long quotes, DLDR!**  
><strong>FantasyHurt/Comfort/Romance**  
><strong>Summary: Uchiha Sasuke hanyalah setan. Setan tidak akan bisa bersama dengan peri atau manusia. Tapi dia mengikat cinta terlarang. Dia mencintai Haruno Sakura, seorang manusia dan sekarang dia seorang peri.<strong>

**Special Thanks to:**

**Alifa Cherry Blossom, Faneda, Siapa-Saya, hanazono yuri, Jacqline Emms, prince ice cheery, Tsurugi De Lelouch, Clarissa Afternoon, Theresa Alc Angelique, mitsuka sakurai, FathyahAlatas1, QRen, uchiha sara**

**FINAL CHAPTER  
>Do You With Me, Sakura?<br>****_Yes, I do…_**

**Last Chapter:**

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku lagi pada kaa-_san_. "Jangan menyesal kaa-_san_. Tanpa kaa-_san _aku tidak akan pernah mengerti apa arti dari cinta sejati. Aku tidak akan mengerti arti pengorbanan, dan yang terpenting," aku menarik napas menenangkan gejolak diriku, "aku tahu apa artinya kaa-_san _dalam hidupku. Aku yang buta karena tidak bisa memahamimu dari jalan pikiranmu. Aku selalu bersama egoku mencoba menjadi nilai negatif dari seluruh perlakuanmu padaku. Aku—"

"Jangan bicara lagi, Sasuke." Kaa-_san _melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku dalam. Air mata mengalir dari matanya yang jernih. "Aku senang kau bahagia. Akhirnya kau menemukan yang kau cari," matanya menatap Sakura sejenak sebelum beralih lagi padaku, "jaga dia baik-baik. Aku harus pergi sekarang, jika aku tidak kembali dalam sepuluh jam." Tangannya merogoh jubahnya dan mengeluarkan sekantong serbuk warna-warni yang kukenali sebagai serbuk peri. "Taburkan ini pada tubuhmu dan Sakura. Sisanya, taburkan di ruangan bawah tanah. Jangan bertanya lagi. Cukup taburkan dan kau akan melihat sendiri apa yang terjadi."

Kaa-_san _menyerahkan kantong itu padaku. Dan memelukku satu kali sebelum menghilang. Aku menangis sambil jatuh tertunduk ke lantai. Kenapa terlalu banyak pengorbanan yang terjadi dalam kisahku dan Sakura? Saat aku berpikir kami bisa bahagia seperti kisah-kisah negeri dongeng ini yang kuterima.

Pertama Sakura, aku menghilangkan kehidupannya sebagai manusia dan mengubahnya menjadi peri, yang harus menghadapi hidup menyakitkan seperti ini. Kedua Gaara, aku menghentikan cintanya pada Sakura. Membuatnya terluka, tetapi dia masih mau melindungi Sakura di saat aku tidak ada. Ketiga Ino, aku buta karena tidak menyadari betapa dia mencintaiku. Aku yang sangat jahat padanya, padahal dia mau mengorbankan dirinya untukku dan Sakura. Kemana saja aku selama ini? Kenapa aku tidak sadar perasaan Ino padaku?

Dan yang keempat adalah kaa-_san_. Aku tidak pernah bersikap baik pada kaa-_san._ Aku selalu menatap kaa-_san_ dengan tatapan yang sangat tidak sopan. Aku membencinya, ya tapi itu dulu. Sebelum aku mengetahui apa yang ada di balik sikapnya selama ini. Apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Apa yang dia rencanakan untukku. Aku yang bodoh ini malah menganggapnya rendah. Setelah apa yang mau ia lakukan untukku.

Jika aku masih diberikan kesempatan untuk memohon pada Kami-_sama_. Aku tidak pernah percaya pada Kami -_sama _tapi kali ini aku berusaha meyakini jika ada Kami-_sama_. Aku hanya meminta satu hal. Buatlah semuanya menjadi lebih baik. Aku mau hal yang terbaik untuk kami semua.

Aku melangkah mendekati Sakura. Wajahnya sudah tidak terlalu pucat lagi. Semoga untuk kelanjutannya aku bisa bersama dengan Sakura. Aku bisa berbahagia dengannya. Semoga, semoga, dan semoga. Untuk saat ini, aku hanya bisa berharap saja.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana ini?" Sakura menggigiti bibir bawahnya memandangi Sasuke dengan kalut. Matanya bergerak liar tidak teratur. "Kau yakin tak apa-apa mengenai hal ini, Sasuke-_kun_?" Lagi-lagi Sakura bertanya pada Sasuke perihal hal yang baru saja terjadi di kediaman Sasuke. "Harusnya aku tidak datang ke tempat ini."

Sasuke langsung saja membalikkan badannya begitu mendengar Sakura mengatakan hal seperti itu. Ditatapnya _emerald_ cantik milik Sakura dengan intens. "Kau takkan bisa bertemu denganku lagi seandainya takdir tak membawamu ke sini."

"Tapi tidak seharusnya aku membuat Mikotoba-_san _menjadi korban dari apa yang aku perbuat selama ini. Bahkan… Ino juga sampai-sampai mau mengorbankan nyawa—"

"Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Sakura." Suara tegas yang bernada memerintah dari Sasuke sontak membuat Sakura bungkam. Mata hitamnya yang kelam memandang lurus-lurus manik giok milik Sakura. "Ini sudah diatur oleh Kami-_sama_, kita tak bisa mengubahnya seadainya juga kau mau."

Sakura menggeleng mendengar penuturan dari Sasuke. "Masa lalu memang, tapi ini masa depan. Mungkin… bila kita berusaha kita bisa mengubahnya. Mikotoba-_san_ tak harus mati di duniaku."

"Tapi sanggupkah aku yang berpisah darimu?" Sasuke kini menyela perkataan Sakura dan menatap gadisnya dengan sorot kerapuhan yang sangat. "Kita sudah sampai sejauh ini dan kalau kita berbalik untuk memisahkan diri satu sama lain… aku tak yakin apa aku mampu atau tidak," terangnya pada Sakura.

"Aku juga tidak mau… Tapi ini menyangkut kaa-_san_-mu Sasuke! Apa kau sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan apa yang mungkin saja akan terjadi pada Mikotoba-_san_ bila dia tidak mampu menjelaskan semuanya dengan baik?" Sakura mengatur napasnya sebentar sebelum kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku juga tak mau membuatmu memilih antara aku atau Mikotoba-_san_. Aku sedih bila harus berpikir seperti itu. Tapi kau harus memilih Sasuke. Dan aku yakin itu bukan hal yang mudah."

Sasuke tidak berani menjawab pertanyaan atau yang lebih mirip pernyataan singkat dari kemungkinan yang disampaikan Sakura mengenai kaa-_san_-nya di sana. Sasuke tidak mau memikirkan hal buruk akan terjadi pada Mikoto. Segenap hatinya sangat menginginkan Mikoto selamat tapi ada juga sebersit rasa takut kalau harapannya itu rusak. Tanpa sadar Sasuke memasukkan tangannya ke dalam jubah hitamnya.

_Apa ini…? _

Tangannya kini mulai mengeluarkan benda yang berada di dalam jubahnya. Sekantung serbuk yang berwarna keemasan. Sasuke kini mulai memadangi Sakura dari atas ke bawah. Matanya melirik kulit gadisnya. Kulitnya berpendar redup bagai ditaburi bubuk _glitter_. _Jangan-jangan…_

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke pelan setelah mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama. Sakura menelengkan kepalanya ke salah satu sisi dan memandangi Sasuke, menuntut lebih lanjut apa yang akan disampaikan pemuda itu padanya.

"Katamu kaummu tidak pernah bisa hidup jika serbuk peri tidak melekat pada diri mereka. Iya atau tidak?"

Sakura mengernyit bingung mendengar penuturan Sasuke. "Hah?"

Sembari mendengus kesal Sasuke menatap gemas Sakura yang entah kenapa jadi agak sedikit lamban. "Jawab saja kenapa, sih?"

"Er… aku kurang tahu mengenai hal itu sih. Tapi, kurasa bisa jadi. Karena—"

"Berarti kaa-_san _telah memprediksikan semuanya dengan baik." Sasuke langsung berbicara memotong penjelasan dari Sakura. Ditatapnya sekantung serbuk yang berpendar redup itu di tangannya. "Kurasa aku tahu mengapa kaa-_san _memintaku menaburkan ini pada tubuhku. Menapa juga harus di ruang bawah tanah, entah mengapa semuanya kini terasa lebih jelas. Oh Kami…" Matanya kini berputar memandangi Sakura yang masih terdiam bingung mendengar Sasuke berbicara sendirian. "Kita harus bergerak cepat, Sakura! Sini!"

Mereka berdua langsung saja melesat ke ruang bawah tanah. Sesampainya di sana, Sasuke langsung menaburkan serbuk peri di atas tubuhnya dan juga pada Sakura. Matanya kemudian menatap sisa serbuk yang masih berada di kantung itu. "Semoga saja cukup." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sasuke langsung menaburkan sisa serbuk peri itu di depan pintu, setiap sudut ruangan dengan perlahan namun pasti.

"Sasuke," Sakura memanggil pemuda itu dengan agak kesal.

Sasuke tidak menggubris panggilan yang ditujukan padanya dari Sakura. Tangannya masih sibuk menaburkan serbuk peri itu, mengatur-atur sisa serbuk yang ada di dalam kantung agar cukup ditaburkan ke setiap penjuru ruangan.

"Sasuke, aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, dan aku bisa gila kalau kau terus bertingkah aneh seperti ini terus. Sudah cukup banyak yang kuhadapi hari ini. Jadi jawab aku dan katakan padaku ada apa sebenarnya?"

Sasuke tetap tidak memerdulikan Sakura dan masih setia dengan apa yang tengah dia lakukan. Matanya baru beralih menatap manik cemas di wajah Sakura setelah dia menyelesaikan semua yang dia lakukan. "Maaf." Hanya itu yang bisa Sasuke katakan pada Sakura untuk menenangkan kembali guratan-guratan kecemasan yang muncul dari wajah cantik milik gadis itu.

"Aku bukannya tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi. Hanya saja aku harus cepat Sakura, semakin aku cepat, semakin besar peluang kaa-_san _selamat dari hal ini." Sakura masih belum mengerti, baru saja gadis itu akan membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya lebih lanjut, Sasuke sudah memotongnya lebih dulu. "Serbuk peri adalah suatu hal yang dibutuhkan seorang peri untuk bisa terus hidup. Dia bisa ke suatu tempat yang ada serbuk perinya. Dia—jangan potong dulu penjelasanku, Sakura." Sasuke mengatakannya dengan tegas setelah melihat gelagat Sakura yang akan memotong perkataannya tadi. "Dia membutuhkan serbuk peri untuk bisa ke semua tempat. Untuk itu kaa-_san _memintaku menaburkannya di sini. Di tempat _ini_. Karena apa?

"Karena konon dulu, ruang bawah tanah ini adalah tempat di mana kaum peri datang untuk pertama kalinya ke tempat kami. Karena suatu insiden yang mengharuskan kedua kaum saling bertatap muka. Insiden di mana ayah dari Ino harus ikut kaum peri ke dunia mereka. Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya padamu karena… Sudahlah, lupakan hal itu. Jadi kaa-_san_ menyuruhku menaburkannya di sini agar mereka bisa datang. Kaummu bisa datang ke sini, dan mereka juga tidak keberatan dengan keberadaanku karena aku akan sama dengan mereka, karena tubuhku terbalut dengan serbuk peri."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum mendekati Sasuke. "Aku tak mengerti. Untuk apa mereka mau datang ke sini? Ke tempat yang tidak semestinya kaumku datangi. Aku bahkan bukan siapa-siapa untuk mereka."

Tangan Sasuke kini beralih untuk memeluk pinggang gadisnya dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura. "Tak tahukah dirimu kalau kaum peri takkan bisa kehilangan satu dari anggotanya? Mereka memiliki sebuah sumpah yang mengharuskan mereka berjuang bersama-sama. Bila salah satu dari kaum mereka dalam bahaya, semua akan datang ke sini."

Sakura menggeleng lemah dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sasuke. "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu akan hal itu, Sasuke. Lalu, seandainya mereka datang ke sini, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kita pasti akan berpisah juga pada akhirnya. Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa dirimu." Sakura meninggikan suaranya beberapa oktaf. "Aku tidak bisa berpisah lagi darimu," bisiknya lirih.

Sasuke mengangguk menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Karena dia juga tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa Sakuranya. Sakuranya adalah bagian dari kehidupannya, setengah dari dirinya. Bagian yang takkan bisa dipisahkan dari dirinya.

"Kau merasakannya, Sasuke?" Sakura makin mencengkeram lengan Sasuke saat mendapatkan firasat yang kurang enak. Tubuhnya begerak gelisah karena semakin lama firasat aneh itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

Sasuke dengan lembut mengelus tangan Sakura yang digenggamnya, berusaha mengurangi kegelisahan yang melanda gadisnya. "Kurasa sudah saatnya, Sakura. Kau siap?" Sasuke bertanya sembari dia juga memantapkan hatinya.

Sakura mengangguk dan berkata dengan lirih, "Bagaimanapun juga aku harus selalu siap, Sasuke-_kun_." Kepalan tangannya mengepal dengan kuat. Matanya melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan tanda dia gugup. Walaupun Sakura mengatakan dia harus siap tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau diasendiri merasan gejolak besar dalam dirinya yang mengatakan bahwa ini semua tidak akan berakhir dengan baik.

"Aku tidak tahu dari mana kalian mendapatkan serbuk istimewa kami, tapi itu jelas sangat membantu."

Sebuah suara yang terdengar menggaung dalam ruangan sontak membuat Sakura menarik jubah belakang Sasuke dan menatap penuh ketakutan. "Itu siapa?" cicitnya.

Sasuke mengelus permukaan tangan Sakura dan membawa gadis itu ke belakang tubuhnya. Menamenginya jika sesuatu yang tidak sesuai perkiraannya muncul.

Suara tawa dengan suara lelaki yang rendah terdengar lagi. "Tak perlu takut seperti itu." Tak begitu lama setelah itu, serbuk peri mulai mengumpul dan membentuk sesosok tubuh. Pria dengan rambut silver panjang yang menjuntai ke bawah dengan kedua bola matanya yang berbeda warna. "Aku Hatake Kakashi, tetua para peri, memohon ijin untuk membawa anggotaku yang lain ke tempat ini."

Sasuke mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Kakashi menjentikkan jarinya dan muncullah belasan peri dengan tombak dan perisai di samping kiri dan kanannya. Salah satu dari peri itu ada yang memegangi Mikoto dengan erat. Sontak Sasuke langsung bersingut maju untuk melihat ibunya lebih dekat.

"Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi pada kaum setan seperti kalian. Jadi akan kukatakan dengan jelas bahwa kami menolak dengan tegas tawaran dari kaum kalian." Kakashi mengatakannya dengan penekanan di kata kaum kalian sembari melirik Mikoto yang menggigiti bibirnya ketakutan. "Dan tidak hanya itu saja, karena salah satu kaum kami ada di sini…" Ucapannya terhenti sejenak untuk menatap Sakura dengan tajam. "Kami bermaksud mengadilinya dengan tegas di sini. Di tempat ini. Karena itulah aku membawa beberapa anggotaku untuk menjadi saksi bagi terdakwa."

"Tidak akan kubiarkan secepat itu kau membawa Sakura apalagi menyakitinya." Sasuke balas menatap Kakashi tajam.

Kakashi menyeringai dengan seram dan tertawa pelan. "Aku sudah menduganya bahwa kau akan menjadi penghalang dari rencanaku. Maka dari itu, inilah kegunaan Mikoto di sini." Kakashi melirik salah satu anggotanya yang memegangi Mikoto untuk maju mendekat ke arahnya. "Aku akan melakukan pertukaran yang adil. Satu nyawa untuk satu nyawa. Setan untuk peri. Kembali ke kaum masing-masing. Kau bisa membawa ibumu dan aku bisa mengadili anggotaku yang seenaknya melanggar peraturan."

Sakura menatap Sasuke cemas. Dalam hatinya menjerit tidak terima dengan penuturan dari Kakashi dan berharap Sasuke tidak akan menyerahkannya. Tapi membuat Mikoto mati juga bukan pilihan bijaksana. Sasuke adalah putranya dan jika dia adalah alasan dari kematian ibunya apa mungkin Sasuke masih menginginkannya?

Baru satu langkah Sakura maju mendekat ke arah lawan, lengan Sasuke sudah menghentikan pergerakannya. "Kalau kau kira aku akan membiarkanmu mati dengan sia-sia lebih baik kita mati berdua sedari tadi."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak mati sajadari tadi?" Sakura berkata dengan lirih dan suara yang gemetar.

"Karena aku yakin kita akan selalu bersama. Kau dan aku sudah melalui terlalu banyak cobaan. Tapi itu tidak membuat kita terpisahkan. Apa hanya karena perkataan pria seperti dia lantas membuat pertahananmu goyah, Sakura?" Sasuke menjawabnya tanpa menatap Sakura sama sekali. Tapi dia yakin kalau Sakura akan kembali berpikir normal.

Sakura mengangguk dan menatap lirih Mikoto yang berada di hadapannya. Sungguh dia sama sekali tidak ingin Mikoto mati tapi benar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Apa arti semua pengorbanan yang dia lakukan. Pelariannya dari kaum peri, kehilangan suaranya, kehilangan Ino jika dia akan kembali mati sia-sia.

Suara tepukan tangan tiba-tiba saja memecah pikiran Sakura. Kakashi kini berdiri tiga langkah dari tempatnya. "Aku tidak menyangka akan menyaksikan kejadian romantis seperti tadi." Tiba-tiba saja Kakashi menghilang dan muncul di belakang Sakura. "Jadi kau lebih memilih membuat Mikoto mati daripada menyerahkan dirimu?" Kakashi berbisik di telinga Sakura membuat Sasuke membalikan badannya dan menyembunyikan Sakura di balik badannya.

"Menyingkir dari Sakura, sialan."

Lagi-lagi Kakashi menghilang dan muncul tepat di depan wajah Sasuke. "Kau yakin dengan pilihanmu? Karena apapun itu aku akan mengambil dia darimu."

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya kasar dan menebas Kakashi yang sudah melebur menjadi udara. "Kau tidak akan bisa membawa Sakura."

Tawa Kakashi kembali terdengar dan membuat Sakura mengeratkan peganggannya pada jubah Sasuke. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Kakashi kemudian kembali berdiri di depan anggota perinya. "Urus mereka semua."

Para peri itu mengangguk dan langsung maju membekuk Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka menarik Sakura secara paksa dan menjauhkan Sasuke dengan menaburkan serbuk peri ke kepala Sasuke yang dengan cepat bereaksi membuat pemuda itu limbung dan tidak kuat menahan bobot tubuhnya sendiri.

Sakura menjerit dengan kencang saat menatap adegan terjatuhnya Sasuke dan berusaha menggapainya. Tapi tangannya sudah lebih dulu diikat oleh borgol khusus dan dijatuhkan dengan kasar di depan Kakashi. Pria itu hanya menyeringai menatapnya dan menendang dengan kencang Sakura sampai gadis itu terjungkal ke belakang.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan. Menganggu kinerja kami dan membuat onar. Tidak taat pada peraturan dan menyalahgunakan kemampuan para tiga tetua. Berbuhungan dengan setan dan tinggal di tempat setan. Kesalahanmu sangat banyak dan tidak mungkin untuk diampuni. Keberadaanmu hanyalah petaka bagi hidup para peri. Oleh karena itu kau akan dienyahkan dari dunia dan takkan bisa bereinkarnasi." Kakashi berlutut mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Sakura dan membuka kotak kecil berisi cairan berwarna ungu pekat.

"Kau Sakura Haruno, seorang peri kelas bawah yang baru saja melakukan tindak kejahatan tingkat tinggi akan menerima kutukan dari kaum peri. Takkan ada yang mengingat keberadaanmu di dunia ini. Tidak saat kau masih menjadi manusia, tidak juga saat kau menjadi peri. Dan kau akan dikirimkan ke dalam kegelapan paling dalam. Pusaran tanpa akhir."

Tangan Kakashi membuka kotak itu dan mencelupkan jari telunjuknya ke dalamnya. Diliriknya kedua peri yang berdiri di belakangnya untuk turut membantunya. Mereka menangguk dan memegangi kepala Sakura agar gadis itu mengahadap Kakashi. Jari telunjuk Kakashi mulai membuat pola memanjang dari dahi Sakura sampai ke dagunya. Kemudian dia membuat pola melingkar yang merambat sampai ke hidung Sakura.

"Dengan ini kunyatakan Sakura Haruno sudah siap dengan semuanya." Kakashi berdiri dan mundur beberapa langkah tapi tetap mengawasi Sakura. "Kita tinggalkan dia di sini," katanya memberi perintah pada para peri untuk segera kembali. "Urusan peri dan setan kuanggap sudah selesai. Selamat menemui kematianmu, Sakura." Kakashi menyeringai sebelum menghilang dari tempatnya semula. "Jangan lupa bawa setan yang sudah mengganggu kita tadi. Kita adili dia sesuai hukum peri. Sungguh setan yang sangat berani."

Setelah mereka pergi, Sakura langsung bersingut mendekati Sasuke. Kedua tangannya yang diborgol berusaha menyentuh kulit wajah Sasuke. Membelainya lembut.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kurasa aku sebentar lagi akan menghilang. Akau hanya ingin berkata kumohon…" Sakura menarik napas dalam mencegah air matanya jatuh. "Kumohon jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri atas kematianku. Lanjutkanlah hidup. Aku yakin kalau—kalau kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama, maka pasti selalu ada jalan yang akan menggiring kita." Air mata Sakura sudah tidak bisa lagi ditahan dan jatuh mengenai Sasuke. "Selamat tinggal Sasuke. Aku selalu mencintaimu."

Bersamaan dengan perkataan Sakura, sinar berwarna keunguan muncul dan mulai menerangi ruang bawah tanah tersebut. Sakura memekik keras saat dirasa pola-pola yang dibuat Kakashi tadi membakar kulit wajahnya. Terlalu sakit dan teramat sakit. Kedua tangannya juga mati rasa dan tidak bisa digerakan walau untuk mengusap wajahnya. Meringankan rasa terbakar yang menjilati wajahnya. Sekitar dua menit penuh Sakura menjerit-jerit, tiba-tiba saja rasa terbakar itu menghilang. Sakura membuka kedua matanya yang mengabur karena air mata, mencoba melihat apa yang membuat rasa sakit itu berhenti menyiksanya.

"Aku datang dalam damai, Sakura. Namaku Inoichi Yamanaka" Sesosok peri dengan sayap berpendar yang berwarna jingga melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sakura. Membantu Sakura melepaskan borgol dan menghapus pola-pola di wajah Sakura. "Kesalahan ini semua berawal dariku. Kau tidak akan menjadi seperti ini kalau aku tidak meninggalkan Ino demi bersama dengan kaum peri." Inoichi membantu Sakura berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. "Ino tidak mengerti mengapa aku melakukan hal itu dan Mikoto salah menafsirkan maksud dari pesan yang aku berikan." Inoichi berkata sembari mengangkat Sasuke dan meletakannya di bahu kirinya. "Aku datang terlambat karena aku baru tahu akan hal ini begitu menemukan Ino ada di dalam daftar korban persembahan para tetua."

"Apa—apa Ino baik-baik saja? Maksudku,aku minta maaf sebelumnya karena aku yang membawanya menjadi seperti itu." Sakura maju mendekat dan menatap mata Inoichi lekat-lekat.

Inoichi mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku memakluminya, banyak yang terjadi antara kau dan Ino. Aku sudah melihatnya dari rekaman memori kantor para peri. Ino tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja kalau kau mau tahu. Dia sudah… tiada." Inoichi tersenyum lagi dan menatap langit-langit ruangan. "Tapi itu bukan masalah yang membawaku datang ke sini. Waktu kita tidak banyak dan aku juga tengah dalam pengejaran sebagai buronan peri. Aku akan membawamu menemui tiga tetua dan meminta mereka memutar waktu untukmu." Inoichi mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. "Pegang tanganku, kita akan melakukan teleport."

.

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai." Inochi melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berjalan menuntun Sakura memasuki sebuah hutan pinus yang lebat.

Sakura berjalan agak sedikit tertaih karena masih merasakan sakit. "Kau akan membawa kita ke mana? Bukankah kita aan ke dunia para peri untuk menemui para tetua?"

Inoichi menggeleng sambil tetap melangkah. "Tidak. Terlalu berbahaya kalau aku sang buronan dan peri yang seharusnya sudah mati terlihat berkeliaran di dunia peri. Aku membawa kita ke tempat para tetua biasa mengunjungi dunia manusia. Tempat yang akan mereka datangi saat berteleport." Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya mencoba mengerti. "Kita sudah sampai. Dan kurasa kita tidak perlu lagi untuk menunggu para tetua karena mereka sudah ada di sini."

Inoichi membungkuk memberi hormat pada para tetua disusul Sakura. "Aku datang dalam damai. Ada satu permintaan yang ingin kuajukan pada kalian semua." Inoichi melirik Sakura yang di sampingnya. "Dia Sakura Haruno, peri yang beberapa waktu lalu meminta bantuan kalian. Dan saat ini dia dan pasangannya membutuhkan bantuan kalian lagi."

"Apa yang akan kalian berikan kalau aku berniat membantunya?" Salah satu dari tiga tetua itu berbicara. "Kurasa apa yang akan dimintanya adalah sesuatu yang besar. Apa banyaran untukku jika melakukan hal yang akan menguras tenagaku?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan jika aku meminta kalian untuk memundurkan waktu sekitar satu bulan ke belakang?" Sakura menjawabnya sambil menatap ketiga tetua peri penuh harap.

Salah satu dari mereka mencoba maju menghampiri Sakura. "Memundurkan waktu? Itu bukan pekerjaan kami, Nona." Tetua itu berkata dengan nada geli. "Aku bukanlah Sang Penguasa. Bukan tugasku untuk melakukan hal seperti itu. Percuma saja kau mendatangi kami."

Sakura mebulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan tetua tadi. Kepala tertoleh menatap Inoichi yang masih menggendong Sasuke di bahunya."Kalau begitu tolong kami. Apa jalan keluar yang bisa kami dapatkan dari kekacauan ini?"

Kedua tetua peri yang tadi berdiri agak jauh dari Sakura mulai mendekat. Tetua yang berada di paling kanan akhirnya berbicara. "Kami bukan Sang Pemikir, Nona. Kami hanyalah tetua peri. Menolong peri dengan batas kemampuan kami. Apa yang kau inginkan? Kami tidak tahu. Apa yang kau butuhkan? Kami juga tidak tahu. Katakan dengan jelas permintaanmu dan kami akan mencoba melakukannya."

Sakura menatap Inoichi, Sasuke dan tetua peri beberapa kali sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya."Aku memintamu membawaku dan Sasuke dalam kematian dan membawa kami untuk bereinkarnasi. Apa itu bisa?"

Para tetua tertawa mendengar perkataan Sakura. Salah satu dari mereka yang berada di paling kiri melesat maju mendekati Sasuke dan Inoichi. "Kau meminta kami menolong musuh lama kami? Seorang setan dan membuatnya bisa bereinkarnasi? Tidakkah kau dengar kami hanya menolong _peri_ dengan batas dan kemampuan kami?"

Sakura maju mendekati tetua yang berada di dekat Inoichi. "Tolonglah aku. Aku akan memberikan apapun sebagai imbalannya. Aku sudah sejauh ini. Sudah terlalu banyak rintangan dan aku tidak akan membuat ini menjadi sia-sia."

Para tetua melesat lagi membentuk satu barisan dan berdiri agak jauh dari Sakura dan yang lainnya. "Baiklah. Kami akan bersedia membantumu hanya jika kau mampu menunjukkan sejauh mana kau mencintainya. Dengan kata lain, buktikan rasa cinta kalian."

Sakura menjerit keras mendengarnya. Frustasi akan jawaban ambigu yang dilontarkan kepadanya. "Seperti apa? Aku harus membuktikan seperti apa lagi pada kalian?" Sakura menatap Sasuke yang berada di bahu Inoichi dan mengelus wajahnya lembut. "Apa lagi yang harus kami buktikan? Tidakkah kau sudah melihat sejauh apa yang aku lalui bersama Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Apa aku harus membawa rekaman dari dunia peri agar kalian bisa menyaksikan sendiri kejadian yang aku alami?"

Para tetua mengangguk sembari menyeringai. "Silahkan kalau kau bisa."

Sakura jatuh terduduk mendengarnya. Masuk ke dunia peri sama artinya dengan bunuh diri. Dan itulah yang diinginkan oleh para tetua agar dia gagal. Agar mereka mempunyai alasan untuk menolak tawaran Sakura. Itu sebenarnya yang mereka inginkan. Sakura menatap mereka penuh keterkecewaan. "Apa kalian bersungguh-sungguh? Jika aku membawa rekaman itu, kalian akan membantuku, Sasuke, Mikoto, Ino, maupun Inoichi untuk bereinkarnasi kembali? Kukira lima nyawa setimpal dengan aksi bunuh diri yang kulakukan."

Para tetua mengangguk setuju dan mereka langsung menghilang. "Lakukan dalam kurun waktu 24 jam dari sekarang atau kau tidak akan lagi melihat janji itu masih mengikat di antara kita."

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah Sakura sekarang. Portal ke dunia peri, bersiap menemui akhir hidupnya jika dia tertangkap basah oleh para peri lainnya. "Aku bisa, demi Sasuke-_kun_ dan demi yang lainnya."

Inoichi memberikan dukungannya lewat tatapan matanya. "Kau terlalu baik, Sakura. Sang Pencipta pasti akan membuka jalan untukmu."

"Aku juga berharap itu, Inoichi-_san_. Semua yang sudah kulalui akan terlalu sia-sia jika aku tidak berhasil kali ini."

"Berhati-hatilah, Sakura. Kalau bisa, jangan kepakan sayapmu apapun yang terjadi. Para peri memiliki sayap yang berbeda, layaknya sidik jari pada manusia. Jika sayapmu terlihat oleh peri yang berjaga, mereka akan tahu bahwa itu adalah kau." Inoichi menepuk pundak Sakura sebelum gadis itu melangkah memasuki portal. "Aku akan ada di sini untuk menjaga Sasuke dan mencegahnya melakukan tindakan bodoh setelah dia sadar."

"Terima kasih atas semuanya, Inoichi -_san_. Jagalah Sasuke-_kun_ selama aku tidak ada di sisinya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DAMN IT!

Sakura terus berlarian dari kejaran para peri penjaga di belakangnya. Tinggal lima meter lagi untuk menuju portal atau itu akan sia-sia. Semuanya akan sia-sia. Tangannya mengepal memegang benda berbentuk bintang yang merupakan memori otaknya yang dia ambil secara paksa dari ruangan Hatake Kakashi. Tampaknya pria itu sudah tahu kalau dia akan kembali ke sini untuk mengambil memorinya.

**Kembalike beberapa menit sebelumnya…**

Sakura berjalan mengendap-endap dan terus meutup wajahnya dengan jubah bertudung yang biasa dipakai oleh ketiga tetua peri. Beruntung dia menemukan itu di tempat dia tiba. Matanya mencari-cari bangunan kristal tempat para peri informan melihat memori setiap peri yang baru lahir.

Gotcha!

Sakura tersenyum begitu didapatinya ternyata bangunan itu berada lima meter dari tepatnya mendarat. Ternyata tidak sesulit yang dia duga. Membuang semua rasa takutnya Sakura mulai melangkah memasuki bangunan kristal berwarna-warni itu. Jika dia takut, maka peri lainnya akan mencium aroma ketakutannya dan akan menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya.

"Maaf Nona, bisa buka tudung kepalamu? Aku harus mengindentifikasi semua peri yang memasuki kubah kristal." Peri penjaga yang melihat Sakura berusaha masuk tanpa memperkenalkan diri merasa curiga.

Sakura menarik napas panjang sebelum membuka tudung kepalanya. Semoga peri ini tidak mengetahui dirinya sama sekali.

"Oh hai Nona… Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Apa kau peri baru di sini?" Peri penjaga itu mencoba tersenyum pada Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum maklum dan mengangguk. "Namaku Anderson Kazumu. Aku peri baru sekitar dua hari yang lalu. Aku datang ke sini untuk melihat caraku mati." Sakura menjawabnya tanpa gugup sama sekali. Dia menggunakan alasannya yang lama sewaktu dia ingin melihat memorinya.

Penjaga itu tersenyum lagi dan mempersilahkan Sakura masuk. "Senang bertemu denganmu Anderson-_san_. Kuharap kau mati dengan cara yang baik. Ah ya, jikakau belum tahu, kau memiliki sayap. Sayap itu bisa berfungsi sebagai kartu pengenalmu untuk mencari daftar memori di dalam."

Sakura balas tersenyum lagi dan kembali memakai tudung kepalanya. Syukurlah peri itu belum mendengar kabar darinya. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi Sakura memasuki bangunan kristal dan bergegas mencari memorinya. Waktunya tidak banyak.

Begitu memasuki bangunan itu, Sakura langsung meruntuki kesalahannya. Kenapa dia tidak bertanya tadi bagaimana cara mendapatkan memorinya tanpa harus menggunakan sayap. Matanya melirik ke kanan dan kirinya. Semua peri membuka lebar sayap mereka dan memperihatkannya pada peri informan yang bertugas untuk mengambilkan memori mereka.

Jika tidak ada cara lain, maka Sakura sudah siap dengan segala konsekuensi yang akan diterimanya. Perlahan dia berbaris di antrian pengambilan memori.

"Nama?" Sakura mendengar peri informan yang menangani barisannya tengah bertanya pada peri di depannya.

"Misaki Orlando."

"Buka sayapmu dan arahkan ke sinar."

Peri di depannya mengikuti instruksi dan mulai menunggu hasilnya.

"Daerah sayap barat temui Caecilia Federika dia akan memberikan berkasmu. Selanjutnya."

Sakura maju mendekat tetap memasang tudung kepalanya. Tampaknya jika dia berbohong takkan ada pengaruhnya pada data memori yang akan diterimanya.

"Nama?" Peri informan itu bertanya pada Sakura sambil menatap lekat-lekat Sakura mencoba mengenali peri di hadapannya.

Sakura menarik napas sejenak dan membulatkan suaranya agar tidak terlalu sama dengan suara aslinya. "Anderson Kazumu."

Peri informan itu mengernyitkan dahinya. "Aku belum pernah dengan nama itu sebelumnya. Kau baru?"

Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Baiklah tidak masalah untukku. Buka sayapmu dan arahkan ke sinar."

Takut-takut Sakura membuka sayapnya dan mengarahkannya ke sinar. Menunggu dengan tegang hasil yang akan tertera di layar sang informan.

"Ruangan Hatake Kakashi? Aneh, tidak biasanya Hakate-_sama_ menyimpan memori seseorang kecuali—" Tanpa mendengar kelanjutan perkataannya aku langsung melesat menuju ruangan Hatake Kakashi yang tidak sengaja Sakura lihat berada di lantai dua bangunan kristal ini. Sakura tidak heran kalau pria itu menyimpan memorinya. Mungkin dia sudah membaca gerakan yang akan dia lakukan seandainya Sakura bebas dari eksekusi yang diberikannya tadi.

Sakura melompati patung kristal sebagai pijakannya menuju ke lantai dua tanpa harus menggunakan lift. Setidaknya itu lebih cepat. Dan kalau kalian menanyakan kenapa dia tidak terbang jawabannya adalah karena sayap merupakan alat berupa kartu pengenal dan alat sensor yang dapat dikendalikan. Begitu seorang peri membuka sayapnya, alat pemancar yang berada di ruangan ini dapat mengontrol gerakannya.

Sakura langsung saja masuk ke dalam ruangan Kakashi dan mengambil benda berbentuk bintang yang ada di atas mejanya. Dia yakin kalau itulah memorinya. Tanpa berdiam diri lama-lama di ruangan Kakashi, Sakura melesat keluar dan berlari menuju portal ke dunia manusia.

.

.

Hampir sampai, itulah yang terus Sakura kumandangkan di dalam otaknya. Setidaknya portal memang tidak terlalu jauh lagi. Sepuluh langkah lagi maka dia akan langsungmenembus portal tetua peri yang hanya bisa mengangkut tida peri saja.

Sembilan…

Tanpa memandang ke belakang dia tahu kalau para penjaga sudah mulai mendekatinya. Sakura menarik napas untuk mengatur sesuai irama berlarinya.

Delapan…

Tujuh…

Enam…

Suara Hatake Kakashi mulai terdengar. "Cegah dia melewati portal itu. Lakukan apapun, kalau kau bisa membunuhnya bunuh saja dia."

Lima…

Jantung Sakura berpacu dengan kencang.

Empat…

Keringat tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari pori-pori tubuhnya.

Tiga…

Jari-jarinya mengepal erat dan berusaha mempertahankan bintang kristal miliknya.

Dua…

Hampir sampai ke dalam portal.

Satu…

GOTCHA!

Sakura tersenyum senang mendapati dirinya memasuki portal hanya selama sedetik karena detik berikutnya tubuhnya sudah tertarik ke belakang dan hampir saja kembali lagi ke dunia peri jika dia tidak sigap dan membiarkan bobot tubuhnya tertarik oleh Hatake Kakashi.

.

.

Sakura menjerit tertahan saat dia menapaki bumi. Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tubuhnya untuk berdiri dan dia melihat Sasuke tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Tak jauh dari tempatnya Kakashi menatap ke arahnya dengan tajam. Rambut perak panjangnya terlihat kotor akibat tanah. Ketiga tetua berdiri di depan Hatake Kakashi mencegahnya mendekati Sakura.

"Kau selamat." Sakura mendengar Sasuke berbisik di telinganya sambil mendekapnya erat. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang nyaris aku lakukan hanya untuk melihatmu lagi. Aku hampir menyebrangi portal saat kau belum muncul padahal sudah hampir dua puluh empat jam kau berada di sana."

Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke dan mengernyit bingung. "Aku hanya satu jam berada di dunia peri, Sasuke-_kun_. Mungkinkah perbedaan waktu terjadi di dunia peri dan manusia?" Sakura menatap para tetua meninta jawaban dan dia melihat ketiga tetua itu menyeringai dan Sakura tahu bahwa mereka tadinya berniat menjebak Sakura.

Sakura menatap bintang kristal yang masih berada dalam genggamannya. "Kuberikan ini pada kalian. Genapi janjimu."

Ketiga tetua itu mengangguk dan mulai membentuk lingkaran. "Sakura Haruno…" Suara ketiga tetua terdengar bersahut-sahutan. "Atas pembuktianmu terhadap cinta sejati. Kau tidak mengenal rasa takut, berani mengambil resiko, tidak mementingkan dirimu sendiri. Dengan ini aku mengabulkan permintaanmu untuk menyatukanmu dengan cinta sejatimu di dalam reinkarnasi selanjutnya."

Sakura tersenyum senang mendengarnya dan mulai mencium Sasuke. "Aku mencintaimu." Sakura berbisik di sela-sela ciumannya. "Kau tahu aku lebih mencintaimu, Sakura." jawab Sasuke sambil terus menciumi Sakura.

"Sambutlah kematian dan hidup baru kalian sebagai mahluk mortal…" Itulah yang didengar Sakura maupun Sasuke sebelum mereka memasuki pusaran hitam. Di dalam pusaran itu Sakura melihat Mikoto, Inoichi, dan Ino. Mereka mulai mendekati satu sama lain dan bergandengan tangan.

"Selamat memasuki hidup baru…" Mereka berlima berucap. Kelimanya menutup mata sambil tersenyum.

"TIDAK AKAN SEMUDAH ITU!" Suara Kakashi terdengar dalam pusaran hitam yang membawa tubuh mereka. Kakashi bersingut mendekat dan menarik lengan Sakura. Menusukkan jarum pada lengan Sakura dan merapalkan mantra. "Kuharap kau tidak secepat itu bahagia atas apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku. Kau… sudah mempermalukan aku." Kakashi langsung menghilang setelah mengatakan hal itu.

"Sakura, kau tak apa?" Sasuke menatap lengan Sakura dan menarik jarum itu hingga terlepas.

Sakura menggeleng dan memeluk Sasuke erat. "Aku harap kita selalu bersama. Aku mencintaimu…"

"Aku juga mencintaimu…"

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

**Author's Area**

**Maaf ya, kalau edingnya ternyata ga sesuai harapan kalian semua. Saya juga sedikit berrharap masih ada yang inget sama cerita ini. Ga nyangka aja sih, cerita yang saya buat waktu masih SMP akhirnya bisa terselesaikan. Dan dari cerita ini juga sebenernya saya belajar buat menulis yang rapi, mengingat banyak banget kritik dan saran dari kalian semua sehingga saya bisa menulis dengan baik seperti sekarang ini. Mohon maaf kalau ada typo dan lainnya. Saya belum sempat mengecek karena berhubung saya libur saya mengetik fic ini dari awal sampai akhirnya secara nonstop mohon maaf kalau alurnya kecepetan kalau saya sempat saya akan perbaiki lagi. Maaf juga karena tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu-satu. Tapi saya sudah baca semua reviewnya kok. Thanks ya!**

**Kalau ada yang masih bingung mengenai cerita, saya ringkas aja deh. Mengenai ending, Sakura sama Sasuke memang tidak tertolong di dunia saat ini tapi mereka sudah membuktikan bahwa cinta sejati mereka mampu mematahkan kutukan Sakura sehingga tiga tetua peri mau membantu Sakura dan Sasuke untuk bereinkarnasi kembali. Hanya saja saat prosesi berlangsung, Kakashi sedikit mengganggu. Dan soal kelanjutannya kalau saya ga update lagi berarti pikir aja sendiri. Soalnya itu bakalan jadi ide cerita baru saya kalau saya sempat untuk bikin ya. Saya ga janji juga bakalan ada sekuelnya tergantung situasi dan kondisi. Kalau memungkinkan, saya akan lanjut bikin sekuelnya dan plotnya udah ada dengan settingan biasa tanpa ada genre fantasy lagi. Kalau masalah ide cerita sih udah ada hanya, masalah waktu aja. Kan saya udah mau masuk kuliah dan saya belum ada gambaran gimana saya akan memanage waktu disaat kuliah dan kalau saya ternyata sulit untuk membagi waktu maka cukup sampai di sini aja tapi kalau saya masih ada waktu luang saya akan ketik cerita ini.**

**Saya juga harus menuntaskan beberapa fic yang masih discontinue. Banyak yang menunggu fic itu, dan dari hari ke hari entah kenapa masih ada aja yang review. Saya tadinya berniat untuk keluar dari FFn dan membiarkan begitu aja fic-fic saya tapi karena membaca review dari kalain semua mau tidak mau saya harus tanggung jawab menyelesaikan apa yang sudah saya buat.**

**Sekali lagi mohon maaf sebanyak-banyaknya kalau di ending fic HOF'11 ini kalian ada yang merasa dikecewakan karena ending yang menggantung, tidak dapat feelnya dan lain sebagainya. Saya tidak akan mengganti ending karena ending ini memang sudah dirancang jauh-jauh sebelumnya. Jadi, mohon pengertiannya ya akan ending fic ini yang memang seperti ini. Hah, ga kerasa saya banyak banget cuap-cuapnya. Sampai ketemu di fic yang lain ya—kalau saya sempat. Bye!**

**Peluk cium,**

**Eunike Yuen!**


End file.
